Once Upon A Time There Was a Queen and Her Shepherd
by EvilCharmingFic
Summary: Collection of unrelated EvilCharming OS. Rating in the title of each chapter.
1. Author's Notes

I am starting a collection of unrelated Evil Charming OS. You can post prompts in the reviews or tweet me EvilCharmingFic. Not all of them will be rated M (The first one is definitely not). I'll post the rating in the title (chapter name). Hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to leave a review… so I know whether you want me to keep writing them.

And as usual, characters not mine and property of ABC.


	2. I wish you a Merry Christmas - Rated K

I wish you a Merry Christmas - Rated K

David looked at his family gathered in the mayoral mansion. If anyone had told him about his present life five years ago when the curse had finally broken, he would have deemed them insane. But shortly after Snow and Emma came back from the Enchanted Forest, his marriage had started deteriorating. They had grown further and further apart until every minor frustration was a source for a new fight. After Snow went behind his back and killed Cora, he had moved out of the loft. However, after witnessing the way she had helped Regina when she was being tortured by Greg, David had been willing to give their marriage a second chance. This new resolution did not last long however. After being infected with the Dreamshade, he had tried to hide his condition as to not worry her.

David should have known better. Secrets always have a way to come to the surface. And after being forced to admit the truth, Snow had not been mad. In fact, she had been relieved. Snow had not been sure their marriage could be saved and now he would be stuck on this forsaken island. But Rumple had agreed to help and David had found his way back to Storybrooke, just to be sent to the Enchanted forest a few days after making it home safely.

Back in their homeland, they both agreed to dissolve their union. David had moped around for months, finally admitting that his marriage was over when Snow had started to spend more and more time with the thief Robin Hood. The man had originally been interested in Regina but she had pushed him away. She had been grieving for her son and had no intention to start a relationship.

David found a kindred spirit in the Queen. They had started to spend more and more time together, strengthening their friendship every day. And then Zelena had cast the curse that had brought them back to this world. Henry and Emma had come back but Regina had been devastated when she had learned that her son did not remember her.

David had been there for her. And over the weeks she had to live close to Henry and yet so far away, their friendship had evolved into something more. They married a year after they defeated the Wicked Witch and they both finally got their happy ending: a loving companion, a beautiful yet strange family, and a bright future ahead of them.

And he considered every one of the people gathered for Christmas Eve dinner his family: Emma and Henry of course, Snow and her husband, Robin -they got married shortly after Zelena's death-, Rumple, Belle and their one-year old son, Thomas, Granny and Red, and Archie.

Snow rubbed his upper arm. "Do you want me to get Regina?" Their relationship had mended over the year spent in the Enchanted Forest and they had become close friends.

David smiled. "No, I'll get her."

He slowly climbed the stairs leading to their bedroom. Regina had been overly tired and she had wanted to take a nap before dinner. David sighed. She was also increasingly frustrated. She was three days overdue and she could not bear the discomforts from pregnancy any longer.

After making sure she was awake, David sat down on the bed next to her. She was curled around her body pillow, trying to find a comfortable position with her prominent abdomen. He gently rubbed her lower back. Regina groaned at first but it slowly turned into a moan. "Don't move."

"Our family is waiting for us."

Regina groaned. "I don't care. You're not moving your hands away from that spot until your baby is coming out of me."

David chuckled. "Oh so now it's my baby?"

"It's all your fault."

David laughed. "From what I remember you're the one who forgot to take the birth control pill."

"One day… just one day."

David smiled. He knew she was just teasing. Their child may not have been planned but he knew she was happy. "It won't be long now until he comes out."

"Or she." They had decided to be surprised by the baby's gender. Only Whale knew… and Granny so she could knit the baby's blanket in the appropriate color. They also had settled on a boy's and a girl's name. "And Whale said that a week ago."

"What's a week when we get to be parents?"

When Regina turned to face him, he was looking in the eyes of the Evil Queen. The pregnancy had brought back that side of her. He swallowed. "I'm sorry…"

The apology seemed to appease her slightly. "I need this to be over."

"How about I help you get dressed for dinner?"

Regina whined. She could not even dress by herself anymore. Come to think of it, she could not get up from the bed by herself. Not only was their baby late but he -or she- was big. Regina rolled off the bed with David's help and gasped when she got to her feet.

David helped her stand. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, but the baby has been very active today and just now decided to go for the kidney."

David closed his eyes. He hated to see her uncomfortable. He helped her to the bathroom and into one of the largest maternity shirt she had. "I will not wear pink."

"Honey, this was the only color left in that size."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

David shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh. "No… just very pregnant."'

"I am not wearing pink."

There was no point arguing with her. "How about you borrow one of my sweaters?" He just hoped they were large enough.

Regina thought about his offer for a minute. "Anything in black?"

"I'll see what I can find." He kissed her before walking to the large closet. He came back a few minutes later with a black and red sweater. He pulled it to his chest so she could see it.

Regina sighed. "If you must…"

"Honey, it's that or the pink shirt."

Regina snatched the sweater out of his hands. "Fine. I'll take it."

David helped her with the sweater. It was big, even for him, but it could barely stretch around her abdomen. On the other hand, the sleeves were five sizes too big and he had to roll them several times. Regina groaned her frustrations once more. He kissed her cheek. "I think you look gorgeous."

"I feel like an elephant."

"I love elephants."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say. He went flying through the room and landed hard on his back a few feet away from the soft mattress. "Regina, I'm sorry!" Her magic had been out of control lately.

"David, are you ok?" She had not meant for him to land on the floor. Since he did not answer, she called for him once more. "I'm sorry. The baby made me do it."

He groaned. This had been her excuse as of late. But he suspected she had a lot more control over her powers than she let on. "I'm fine." He grunted in pain as he stood. "Let's go have dinner."

ECECEC

Dinner lifted Regina's spirit up. After the few jokes surrounding her due date, they had settled for the eight-course meal that Granny had prepared. Everything had been delicious but Regina was still sad about missing out on the opportunity to cook the holiday meal. David took her hand. "Next year.."

She smiled at him softly. "Yeah… it's just not the same."

Granny and Emma picked up the dishes and walked toward the kitchen. Red slid over to sit near the mayor. "Granny made you a surprise." She rubbed Regina's hand. She knew how uncomfortable the woman had been in the past few weeks.

The surprise arrived a few minutes later. Granny had perfected the chocolate apple meat pie recipe over Regina's pregnancy, a delicacy that only Regina seemed to appreciate. The mayor licked her lips in anticipation. "Thank you.. but you shouldn't have made anything special."

Granny set the pie in front of Regina. "And miss the last opportunity to make it?"

Everyone laughed. Belle looked at a very frightened David. He had sampled some of Regina's concoctions during her pregnancy and he was not looking forward to this. The smell alone was enough to turn his stomach. "Don't worry, Rumple and I brought a buche."

David let out a relieved breath. Regina punched him in the ribs jokingly. Henry frowned. "A what?"

Archie answered him. "A buche. It's French for log."

Henry made a disgusted face. "You want me to eat wood? Even the pie sounds better…"

Archie laughed. "No, Henry. It's a frozen cake."

Belle laughed. "I made a chocolate one."

Henry perked up. "Sweet."

After desert, Henry stood to hug his mom. "I love you mom."

Regina chuckled and rubbed his back. "You want to open one of your gifts?"

"May I?"

"Of course."

David looked at the mostly untouched pie in front of Regina. "Something wrong?"

Regina shook her head. "No, just tired."

The family then decided to open their Christmas presents before midnight to let Regina rest. As usual, Henry had been spoiled by his adoptive mother and he was already upstairs trying his latest video games. After seeing their friends and family out, David and Regina went to bed. "Henry, don't stay up late."

"No, mom. I'll be right in bed."

ECECEC

The soft moans and whimpers eventually woke him up. "Regina, what's wrong?"

She did not reply immediately. "My stomach is not settling. Sorry to have woken you up."

He reached over and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Do you want me to get you anything? Tea?"

She whined one more time. "It would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

It did not take long for him to make the tea and after checking that Henry did in fact go to bed, he brought the beverage to Regina. He helped her sit against the headboard. Regina screamed as the first strong contraction hit her. She grabbed David's hand and crushed it as the pain propagated from her lower back to her abdomen. "Not a stomach ache."

David shook his hand as soon as Regina released him. "No. Definitely not."

Henry came running down the corridor, woken up by his mother's scream. "Is is time?"

Regina leaned back against the pillow. "Mercifully yes."

David and Henry exchanged a concerned look. Although they both were men, they had seen enough movies to know that it was just the beginning.

ECECEC

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later. They moved Regina to a labor room, where a nurse checked on her progress. She was dilated at 5 cm. "Would you like an epidural?"

Regina looked at the nurse as if she was her savior. "Oh gods, yes." The contractions had intensified during the trip to the hospital and she just wanted some relief.

"I'll get the doctor for you."

"Thank you… thank you so much."

Whale came in thirty minutes and a few contractions later. "What took you so long?"

He looked down at his patient. "I was finishing up a surgery."

Regina screamed as the next contraction hit her. She grabbed David's hand, crushing it in the process. "Breathe, honey."

As soon as the contraction subsided, Regina fell back on the pillows. "Do not tell me to breathe. No vagina, no opinions."

David just rubbed her arm as Whale settled in-between her thighs. "You're still at 5cm. This may take a while." He was removing his gloves and did not see the fireball coming. He barely had time to duck before the ball swirled by his ear. "Regina!"

David took her hand. "Regina, honey. Dr. Whale is here to help you."

Regina looked in-between the two men sheepishly. "The baby made me do it."

David knew she was lying. Whale approached the woman. "Since I'm the only doctor willing to be in the same room as you while your powers are 'acting up'..." Whale stressed the words; he also figured out she had some controls over her powers and that the fireball had not been a simple accident. "... I suggest you stop trying to kill me with fireballs or throw me across the room."

Regina smirked. "I'll… TRY!" She screamed as the next contraction hit.

Once it passed, she collapsed back on the bed. "Please… please I'll promise I won't do anything."

Whale moved to her side. "Roll over on your side." After a few more minutes, the epidural was started and Regina visibly relaxed on the bed. Whale removed his gloves. "It will take a few hours. I'll stop by in an hour. Page me if you need anything." He looked at David when he spoke the next words. "Good luck!"

ECECEC

Regina had been in labor for over ten hours. The epidural effectively managed her pain and there had been no more magical incidents. Whale was once again checking on her progress. Regina's patience was wearing thin. "If you tell me a few more hours…."

Whale cut her off. "No, Regina. You're ready to push."

Regina beamed at David. "We're about to meet our child."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Are you ready?"

Regina took his hand and nodded. Whale smiled at the couple. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push."

Regina did. With all the strength she had left. And again on the next contraction. She had been pushing for the best part of the last hour with no end in sight. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted. "I can't do this anymore."

David kissed her cheek. "You're doing great. Almost done."

Whale gently rubbed her leg. "Take a break, don't try to push on the next one. It's a big baby."

After the third contraction, Regina felt the need to push again, encouraged by David and Whale. The nurse smiled as she pushed harder. "The head is almost out!" She took Regina's hand and placed it over the baby's head, barely clearing the birth canal.

Regina let out a choked breath. "This is our baby…"

Whale kept encouraging her. "Almost there, Regina."

She pushed a few more times to free the head. Whale rotated her baby's body. "Almost done."

Regina was crying from exertion. "I need a break…"

Whale shook his head, trying to keep her focused. "Just two more big pushes."

David stroke Regina's forehead with the back of his fingers. "You can do this, sweetheart."

Regina nodded and pushed with all her might. She felt the little body slip away from hers and she breathed hard in relief. She could hear the cries as Whale examined the baby. "She is perfect, Regina."

Regina looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes. "She?"

Whale smiled as the nurse arranged towels over her abdomen. "It's a girl." He carefully placed the baby in the towels, drying her off. "David, do you want to cut the cord?"

The man nodded quickly. Whale handed him the scissors, showing him where to cut.

Regina reached for her baby girl. "David, she is beautiful."

David's own eyes were rapidly filling up with tears. "She looks just like you."

The little girl opened her bright blue eyes and Regina chuckled. "She has your eyes!"

Once they finished drying her off, the nurse placed the baby directly on Regina's bare skin. After assisting on many births, she knew that this first moment of skin-to-skin contact were important. Regina caressed her daughter's soft hair. "Hi, little one."

David smiled and caressed the newborn's cheek. "Welcome, Sophie Olivia Nolan-Mills."

Sophie reached for her parents as the nurse settled a blanket over her. Whale took his place back on the stool, waiting for the afterbirth. A few minutes later, Regina pushed the placenta out.

The entire room watched as the newborn infant reached for her parents, grabbing their fingers. The nurse smiled at them. "Do you want to try to feed her?"

Regina nodded. The nurse helped her position her baby to her breast and after a few trials and errors, Sophie started to happily suckle. Regina gasped at the sensation. She turned her head toward her husband and smiled. "We made this…"

David lowered his head until his forehead rested on hers. "Yes… Yes we did."

Whale looked at the happy family. "Merry Christmas!"


	3. Don't leave me - Rated T

Don't leave me - Rated T

David opened the car door for Regina, smiling at the beautiful brunette. "Are you ready?"

Regina rubbed her abdomen. She was starting to show but had not wanted to tell anyone until they were absolutely certain she would carry past her first trimester. That had been a month ago. Then, she had wanted to wait until they knew their baby's gender. She smiled at her husband. "Yes. Yes I am."

Regina grabbed the hand that David was offering her. "David?" She looked into his eyes. She had asked the same question numerous times before but she wanted to be sure. "You sure you won't be disappointed if it's a girl?" When she had told him she was pregnant, he had been overjoyed. He and Henry had not stopped talking about everything they would do if it was a boy. She had to remind them there was a fifty percent chance that it could be a girl. They had both looked at her with wide eyes. Obviously, the possibility had not crossed their minds.

David leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I'll be happy with our child." After a few months of dating, he had brought the subject of children up and Regina had immediately closed on herself. It had taken him the entire evening for her to admit she had taken an infertility potion to spite her mother in the Enchanted Forest. They had looked to adopt shortly after their wedding but Regina had found out she was pregnant. He still remembered the day he found her in the bathroom, crying her eyes out surrounded by twenty positive pregnancy tests.

Regina was nervously playing with her hand, waiting for her obstetrician to receive them. After ten agonizing minutes, Dr. Black was finally ready to see her. She laid down on the exam table and lifted her shirt. She grabbed David's hand and smiled at him. She gasped in surprise when the cold gel came in contact with her warm skin. The soon-to-be parents smiled and looked at the screen as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room. After a few minutes, Dr. Black smiled at Regina. "Everything is perfect. A perfectly healthy baby. Do you want to know the gender?"

Both David and Regina nodded quickly. The doctor smiled and pointed to a small appendage on the screen. "Definitely a boy." David's smile widened. A baby boy! Regina watched her husband with tears in her joy. She had never thought she would have been able to make him the gift of a son.

After getting instructions from the doctor, Regina and David left the hospital. Regina was clutching the grainy pictures of her baby boy Dr. Black had kindly printed out for them to take home. She had started a baby book and this would be his first picture. After making sure that Regina was settled comfortably in the passenger's side, he climbed into the driver's seat and drove back toward their home.

David never saw the other vehicle coming on the small road. The driver was drunk and burned the stop, impaling the truck on the passenger's side.

EC

"Dad! Dad! can you hear me?" David groaned. Everything hurt. He tried to move but felt a restraining arm around him. The blonde continued. "Don't try to move. We are taking you to the hospital."

The hospital. But he had just come from there. "No… I'm ok."

"You have lost of a lot of blood and we need to get you out of the car."

"Regina?" He opened his eyes abruptly and looked around the cabin. He almost screamed at the sight. There was blood everywhere and the passenger's side was now occupied by the hood of the other car. "Regina?" He tried to move. He had to look for her.

Emma put a calming hand on him. "We'll get to her. But we need to get you out first."

David shook his head. "No. No. No. You have to take her first. Please."

"David. The paramedics are doing everything they can but they can't get to her without getting you out first."

The man was not listening to her anymore. He was frantically searching for his wife, moving his right hand blindly around the cabin. Eventually, he came in contact with her face. He tried to raise her but his hand kept sliding on the warm sticky substance covering her. He realized it was blood. Regina was covered in blood. He screamed again and tried to reach her. But before he could move far, the paramedic injected him with a tranquilizer. And everything went black.

EC

When David awoke next, he was lying on a hospital bed. He tried to move but Emma was at his side in an instant. "Hey, take it easy. The doctor said you have a concussion."

David groaned. He felt like someone was hammering inside his head. Emma reached to call the doctor as she had been instructed. As David's mind cleared, he remembered the accident. He gasped. "Regina? How is she?"

The look of uneasiness of his daughter's face told him more than any words that may have come out of her mouth. He tried to get up as the doctor entered his room. "Mr Nolan, I strongly suggest you lay back down."

"I don't care about your suggestion. I want to see my wife."

"Mr. Nolan, sit down please." David looked at the doctor. "Sit down and we can talk about you and your wife."

David sat on the edge of the bed. He was starting to feel nauseous and he hoped the doctor would get straight to the point. "You have suffered a concussion and minor lacerations on your arms and neck." David looked at the bandages on his forearms, seeing them for the first time. The doctor continued. "Your wife was not so lucky. She suffered a severe blow to the head. We took her into surgery as soon as she arrived but she has lapsed into a coma." David's eyes filled with tears. Emma took his hands, knowing that the next words from the doctor would destroy her father. "She's had no brain activity since she's arrived to the hospital. But we are keeping her alive on life support for the baby."

David bit hard on his fist, tears flowing down his cheek. He was trying to contain the sobs as the doctor continued. "I've talked to your wife's gynecologist. We believe we can keep Mrs Nolan on life support until we can deliver the baby. It is unlikely she will be able to carry full term but your baby has a chance to survive the accident. And the longer he is allowed to grow inside his mother's womb, the better chance he'll get at a normal life."

David was not listening anymore. His heart had stopped when the doctor had told him about the brain activity. "What about Regina?"

The doctor lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nolan. It is doubtful that she will ever regain consciousness." The only sound in the corridor that night was the wails of the man who had just lost his entire world.

ECECEC

 _Three months later_

David was brushing Regina's long raven hair, talking to her about Henry and the town. He had gone through the same routine everyday in the past few months, spending most of the day with her before returning to the empty mansion. Except the mansion was not so empty anymore. Emma and Henry had moved in with him to help him once the baby would arrive.

David looked toward Regina's growing womb: his baby, safely growing inside a woman that had meant everything to him. But she was no longer with him. David let the tears rolled down his cheek, his anger at the situation once again getting the best of him. He should have been to one to die. Not Regina. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." David slowly got up; Emma was waiting for him at the station.

His retreat was stopped by Dr. Black entering Regina's room with the sonographic instrument. "Good morning, Mr. Nolan." Since Regina was unable to tell them if anything was wrong with the baby, the doctor had ordered two sonograms a day as well as constant foetal monitoring. The doctor's face fell when she did not hear the heartbeats that usually filled the room. She looked at the disheveled man in front of her and tried to hide her disheartenment. Ever since Regina had slipped into a coma, the man had ignored his baby.

Although it was not unusual behavior for someone grieving, Dr. Black could not help but resent the man for it. This baby was innocent in what happened. But after the drunk man who had crashed into their car was let off on a technicality, David had blamed everyone around him, including his unborn child. Dr. Black switched on the sound on the heart monitor. Once more, the strong foetal heartbeats filled the room.

David cringed at the sound. "I need to go."

"Don't you want to see your son?"

The man shook his head. "No." David left the room in a hurry.

EC

Emma had just hung up with Dr. Black when David entered the station. She stood and walked toward her father. She had tried to understand him as Archie had suggested but the little girl he had placed in a tree trunk all these years ago could not let history repeat itself. Her brother had already lost his mother and she would make sure he was not about to lose his father as well. She slapped the man hard. "We need to talk."

David's eyes widened in shock. He had not expected the slap, let alone the harsh tone in Emma's voice. He rubbed his burning cheek as he answered his daughter. "About what?"

"About Noah."

David's eyes were ablaze from anger. "Don't use that name."

Emma shrugged. "Why not? This is the name you and Regina had chosen for a baby boy, isn't it?"

David stepped toward his daughter, towering over her. "It doesn't matter."

Emma breathed evenly. She could see the anger reflected in the eyes of her father. Finally, she was getting somewhere. Archie had told them to be understanding of the situation, to let David grieve for Regina in his own terms. At first, Emma had agreed with the psychiatrist. But after three months, it was time for her father to realize that Regina was gone but she was leaving behind the most precious gifts of all, a gift her father had all but abandoned. Now was not the time to be understanding. The man had responsibilities and she would make sure he would at least acknowledge them. "Are you telling me that Noah doesn't matter? Your son is alive! He will be born in a couple of months! What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know." David did not want to admit to his daughter that he was considering placing the baby for adoption.

Emma gasped in shock. "I won't let you do to him what you did to me!"

"And what you did to Henry!" The look of hurt on his daughter's face cooled his anger. He reached for her arm. "Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma took a few steps away from the man she had considered her father. "Snow and I were afraid of this."

David's anger returned ten-fold at the mention of his ex-wife. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She is willing to adopt the baby." David gasped. After everything that had happened between the three of them, David was shocked that she would take Regina's baby. Emma continued. "She wants him to have a happy life. To know what it means to be loved by a family." She swallowed hard. "Something you're unwilling to give him."

David's eyes filled with tears. He collapsed on a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands. "I can't look at him, Emma. I can't look at him and not remember Regina. How happy she was to be pregnant… how happy she was when we saw the first ultrasound… how she is now."

Emma pulled up a chair and sat in front of her father. She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "And what do you think Regina would want for her baby?" David sobbed. "She'll want for him to have the best life you can give him." Emma rubbed her father's knee. "I can't even imagine what you're going through. Regina is dead… yet she is still here. I know you can't get closure. But Noah… he is innocent in all of this. He's already lost his mother… don't make him lose his father."

David's entire body was shaking from his sobs. Emma stood and wrapped her arms around her father. David buried his face into his daughter and let himself cry. Emma started rocking them gently. "Give him a chance." Emma smiled when she felt David nod against her.

After a long moment, Emma pulled out of the embrace. She sat down to look her father in the eyes. "I'm going to call Dr. Black. It's time for you to meet your son." Emma gave him a soft smile. She had herself come for a few sonograms and she had always laughed at how Noah seemed to enjoy the attention.

David nodded slowly.

EC

Emma and her father arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Dr. Black was already in Regina's room, readying the instrument. She gave David a tentative smile and motioned for him to sit by Regina on the bed. Emma placed her hand in the small of his back, gently nudging him forward. After a few tentative steps, David sat near Regina's distended abdomen.

Dr. Black gave him another encouraging smile before applying the gel on Regina. David gasped as soon as the first images of his son appeared on the screen. He could not believe his eyes. The little peanut had grown so much and he had missed most of it. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes as Dr. Black moved the transducer around to give him a better look at his son. Instinctively, David reached for his son and placed his hand on Regina's belly. Noah moved toward his father's hand and settled himself there. David let out a choked laugh. "Hey, there."

Dr. Black and Emma exchanged a look of relief. They had both been waiting for this moment. Noah gave a soft kick into his father's hand. David smiled. "You're ok in there?"

Dr. Black smiled. "He is doing just fine. Big, healthy baby." David stroke Regina's skin gently while watching his son on the screen. Dr. Black gave David all the time he needed to get to know his son.

"I've missed so much." Tears streamed down David's cheeks, stinging his skin.

Emma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll make sure you don't miss more."

Dr. Black gave the family a small smile before handing David a USB stick. "I wasn't sure whether you'd want those." David frowned. "I recorded every sonogram."

David thanked the doctor and placed the stick against his heart.

EC

David went to bed more lighthearted than he had been in months. He had taken the laptop from Regina's study and propped it on the pillows next to him. He pressed play on the keyboard and watched the months of sonograms that he had stupidly missed. He smiled as he watched his son literally grow before his eyes. Once he reached the pictures that were taken today, he pressed paused and placed his fingers on the computer screen. "I'm sorry, Noah. I forgot that you've lost your mother too." Fresh tears sprang in his eyes. "I won't let you forget her, baby boy." David played the video on repeat until he fell asleep.

David slept through the night for the first time in months. He opened his eyes to soft light filtering through the curtains. He went through his morning routine, his heart once again filled with love.

David entered Regina's hospital room with a smile on his face. The nurse had repositioned her on her side, her large belly propped against a body pillow. David placed his hand on her belly while kissing her cheek. "Morning, sweetheart." He moved her hair away from her face. "I went to do some shopping today. I think Noah will like the color I picked for the nursery." He paused. "I think you would have liked it as well."

David placed his shopping bag on the bed. "I also got a few parenting books." He gave her a sad smile. They should have been reading these books together and he promised himself that he would pay extra attention. "And his first teddy bear." David took the plush toy out of the bad. "Well, not exactly a teddy bear." He placed the elephant next to Regina. "I know they're your favorite animals."

David finally placed his hand on her abdomen. He was hesitant but the soft kick he got in response made all of his doubts vanish. "Hi, Noah." David rubbed Regina's skin tenderly. David sat down on the chair and placed his head on the bed near her abdomen. "How are you doing, baby boy?" Another soft kick against his hand. David felt the baby move inside Regina, repositioning himself so that his head was near his father's hand. David smiled at the gesture and unconsciously kissed Regina's skin where Noah's forehead would be.

The man gasped as he felt the gush of air spread from his lips outward. All the machines that Regina was connected to started to beep wildly all at once. David looked around in shock until his eyes settled on her face. Her eyes were open and she was fighting against the tube that had helped her breathe for the past three months. "Regina?"

David could not believe his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "You came back to me!"

The doctor and nurses who had been alerted by the instruments gasped in shock at the sight of the woman. "That's impossible."

David shook his head, his hand resting on Regina's belly. "True Love's kiss will break any curse."

 **Don't forget to review. Love** **to hear your thoughts. I'll try to write something for Valentine's Day. In the meantime, check out the new fic "Forgive Me."**


	4. An Alternate Story - M

An alternate story - Rated M

 **This OS is for Evil Charming Week - Day 1: Arranged marriage AU. In case it's not fully clear in the story itself, Henry is only reading the passages in italics which summarize the events described within the fic. So don't worry, the poor kid is not actually reading rated M material. Hope you enjoy it!**

Henry was going through the Author's library - his library - in the large house on the outskirts of Storybrooke. He had taken his role of historian very seriously and he had spent every afternoon after school going through the volumes in the massive library. He had soon discovered that the library was divided into two sections: empty volumes waiting to record the current history and alternate versions of his own book. For the past three weeks, Henry had read the hundreds of alternate storylines that had been recorded.

Henry grabbed the next volume and sat on the oversized armchair in the furthest recess of the library. He traced his fingertips over the familiar cover and sighed. None of the stories had contained a happy ending for his mother. In every version of the story, she was destined to lose her True Love Daniel and to turn evil. In most, she managed to find her redemption with Robin Hood but the latter would always end up leaving her - either voluntarily by choosing Marian over her or involuntarily with his death. Henry shuddered when he remembered the story where the Evil Queen had captured the thief and sentenced him to death.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Henry finally opened the book and started reading.

 _Once upon a time, there was an evil King who terrorized entire Kingdoms. His only motivation was to gain more and more power over his subjects. His name was George._

Henry chuckled. This was a pretty accurate description of the despicable man described in his own storybook. Henry continued.

 _The King had two sons, twin boys: James, the eldest by a few minutes, and David. Although James had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps, David was kindhearted, to his father's despair. The Kingdom had been at war for as long as the people could remember and the promise of a marriage between Prince David and the Princess in the neighboring Kingdom held some hope for a peaceful future._

EC

"You will marry Princess Regina. This is final." George pointed his index finger toward his son. After King Henry's death, George had threatened to invade their Kingdom. Unfortunately, the new Queen, Cora, was as ruthless as he was. Instead of yielding to his will, they had started a bloody war, one that threatened the stability of both their Kingdoms. But Queen Cora was as cunning as she was ruthless. Instead of destroying both Kingdoms, she had offered an alliance, one that would be sealed by the union of their unwilling children.

"Why do you need me to get married? You already have your heir in James."

George smiled fondly at the mention of his eldest son. Unlike his younger brother, James had been the obedient boy. After the war with the White's Kingdom ended in their victory, he had claimed Snow as his bride. The pair had conceived four strong sons, ensuring the longevity of his Kingdom. "Because Queen Cora is offering us an alliance, one that will ensure our power over most of the territory ranging from the Eastern Seas to the Dark Mountains." David sighed. He did not care much about power. George must have noticed his son's lack of interest since he quickly added. "Besides, I thought you would be happy. Your marriage will mark an end to the war. The same war that has cost thousands of the lives you care so much about."

David closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He did not want to marry some spoiled Princess but he could not let more of his people die. David reluctantly agreed to be married within the month.

EC

 _Since he could no longer see his people suffering in vain, the kind Prince reluctantly agreed to the arranged marriage._

 _When the Prince laid his eyes on his bride for the first time, his heart felt heavy with grief. The Princess was beautiful but her brown eyes reflected a lifetime of suffering that did not agree with her young age._

Henry closed his book and took a shaky breath. Why could his mother not be happy for once? He stood and paced around the room, trying to calm himself. He had never read any stories where his mother ended up marrying David. James, yes. There were a few alternate stories where the Evil Queen married Prince James and the couple started a reign of terror over the entire Enchanted Forest. He took his book once more and continued reading.

 _As time inevitably brought her closer to her unwanted wedding, Princess Regina shut herself off from life itself. She seldom attended court functions - unless her mother forced her to - and barely ate any of the meals prepared for the Royal Family. David was growing concerned for her well-being and he decided to break protocol and visit her before their wedding. He wanted to reassure her that he was nothing like his father - or brother._

EC

David raced through the dark corridors toward the wing housing Regina, her family, and the servants that had accompanied her to his Kingdom. He tried to be as quiet as possible since visiting his bride before the wedding was often frowned upon.

David stopped in his track when he noticed the cloaked silhouette making its way toward the outer gardens and what he assumed, the stables. Given the general shape of the cloaked form, David had no doubt that he was following Regina.

As David had suspected, Regina saddled a horse as quietly as she could and took off south, toward her Kingdom. David mounted his own steed and followed her at a respectable distance. To his surprise, she stopped in a clearing on the outskirt of George's Kingdom. David could not fathom why she was not trying to escape further.

Regina dismounted her horse and walked to the freshly dug grave on the side of the clearing. She placed her hand on the tombstone and allowed herself a moment to grieve. She had not been able to visit her stable boy as often as she had wanted. Her mother had kept her under closed watch and cast a spell to prevent her from going further than the frontiers of George's Kingdom. Regina sobbed once more. "Hello, Daniel." She took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you more often… but it's been hard to escape the confine of this castle." She cried out. "Everything is dark and… so cold." She shivered at the thought of spending her entire life in this place. "The Prince... " She sighed. "I don't know what to think of him actually… I'm not allowed to talk to him before the wedding." She sobbed once more. "The first time I'll meet my husband in private will be on our wedding night." Regina collapsed on her knees. "Oh, Daniel! I wish you were there…. I wish you could take me away from all this!" Regina hugged herself tightly and let herself cry.

David had stayed at a respectable distance from the grieving woman, given her the privacy she needed. However, he got concerned for her well-being when Regina curled herself in a fetal position on the cold and humid forest floor. He did not want her to get sick and he could see her shivering in the dim light announcing dawn. David carefully approach her and wrapped his cloak over her shaking form. Regina jumped at the contact, her eyes widening in fear as soon as she recognized the Prince. "Please, please, don't do anything. I'll come back with you but please, please don't tell anyone where I was."

David's heart broke at the sight of the frightened woman. "Your secret is safe with me." He sat cross-legged on the ground next to her. "I won't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be here either." His eyes wandered over the grave, a gesture not missed by the Princess.

"So why are you here?"

David sighed. "I was worried about you. You don't seem… happy." He could not think of a better word.

Regina let out a laugh laced with pain. "I should be happy to marry you? Why? If your family's reputation is anything to go by, next week I'll be nothing more than your whore." Regina tried to stand but her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell back on the ground in a loud thud.

David kneeled by her side in the next instant, concern written all over his features. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Regina turned her head away from his prying eyes in shame. Her mother had taught her that weaknesses could be exploited. She schooled her features before replying to the Prince, her brown eyes burning from anger. "Why do you care?"

David sighed. "I don't want you hurt. I don't want you unhappy…. I know you don't want this marriage… I don't either. But I can't let my people die in vain. The war will go on if I don't marry you." Regina gasped; she had not expected this answer from him. She searched his eyes for a hint of a lie but she could not find any. David continued. "I'm not my father. I won't hurt you."

Regina tried to give him a small smile. "I've already been hurt."

David could see the pain in her eyes. He pointed with his chin toward the grave. "Who was he?"

Regina sobbed. "Someone… someone I cared… care deeply about."

David wrapped his arms around the shaking woman and held her to his chest. He was not sure whether he could ease the pain from her loss but he wanted to comfort her, to let her know that he would not hurt her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are caught in my father's hunt for power."

She nodded slowly against his chest. "My mother could have ended the war a long time ago. But she also wants power. And she'll stop at nothing to get it." Regina stared at the tombstone, eyes unseeing.

David tightened his embrace around her. "Do you want to tell me… what happened?"

Regina hesitated. She knew nothing about this man but somehow she trusted him. She could not explain the feeling rationally but every fiber of her being told her it was safe to confide in him. "His name was Daniel. He was a stable boy in my father's stable."

"And you fell in love."

Regina nodded against his chest. "He was different from all the other boys who were courting me." She snorted. "He was the only one who actually saw me for me and not a way to get to the throne. My father…" Her voice caught at the mention of the man. "... My father didn't really approve of us but he never tried to separate us. He'd been forced to marry my mother even though he never loved her. He knew that love was important to me… so he let Daniel and I be." Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "After his death…." Her voice grew cold as she remembered who had killed the man that had protected her all her life. "After his death, my mother put an end to our relationship… or so she thought. Daniel and I still managed to steal a few precious moments until… until she told me I was to marry you." Her voice broke and she wept once more as she clearly remembered the day her mother had come to her bedchambers to outline the deal she had made with George. The news had felt like a death sentence. She just had not known at the time how true that statement was.

David nuzzled the soft dark locks, resting his cheek against the crown of her head. Against all reasons, he felt the strong urge to protect her. Even though he did not know the Princess, he wanted to take all of her pain away.

Regina held on to the Prince. She felt safe in his embrace and that thought was somewhat frightening in itself. She should hate him but he seemed as caught into the wheels of their parent's machinations as she was. "We left for your Kingdom two days after the official announcement. Although I was heartbroken, I tried to take some comfort in the hope that I saw in my people. The war was over… and I was a small sacrifice for the peace our marriage would bring." Regina paused. "And Daniel had been assigned to accompany us… I took comfort in knowing that he would be with me…. until… until…" She could not finish that sentence. She sobbed once more.

David placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "Until you were married."

Regina nodded weakly against him. "Yes."

David gently moved her hair from her face. He cupped her cheek to turn her head so she would face him. His heart broke at the sight of the pain he could see reflected on the face of the beautiful brunette. "I'm sorry, Regina. I wish… I wish there were any other ways." She was right on one point: their marriage would prevent another war between the two kingdoms and their unhappiness was a small price to pay in return.

Regina took comfort in the feeling of his hand on her skin. His touch was warm, not unlike Daniel's. Her lower lip was quivering when she resumed telling her story. "Three days into the trip, Daniel and I managed to sneak away from the camp for a few minutes…" Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "But my mother followed us."

David gently rubbed her skin with his thumb. "She killed him, didn't she?"

Regina could not prevent the sobs that shook her entire body. "She ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of me." Regina collapsed onto David's lap.

The man barely had enough time to wrap his arms around her quivering body before she fell to the ground. He talked to her softly, trying to alleviate some of her grief. He kept rubbing soothing circles on her lower back, waiting for her to calm down. The purple lights on the horizon were announcing the beginning of dawn. They would need to go back soon as to not raise any suspicion. He gave Regina another ten minutes to weep before addressing her. "Regina, we need to go back. I'm sorry… but if they realize we're gone…"

Regina let out a choked laugh. "I'm not even allowed to spend some time with the man I'm supposed to marry in less than a week time."

David closed his eyes to keep his own anger toward their situation at bay. He hated the rules that governed this land. Regina was right; in a week, she would have to give her body and soul to a man she barely knew. Although they had been living in the same castle for the better part of the past month, he had not been allowed to spend any time alone with her. Regina had been left to think that he was as ruthless as the rest of his family. He swallowed hard. David hated himself for what he was about to tell her but he himself did not have a choice. "Regina, I can't let you go. I wish I could. But our marriage will save both of our people." Regina raised herself on her knees, looking straight into David's eyes. She nodded slowly. David cupped her cheek before continuing, his thumb wiping her tears. "But I promise you that I will not touch you. You don't belong to me; you'll be free to decide…" David swallowed the lump in his throat, his own tears threatening to fall. "You'll be free to decide what happens to your body."

Regina sobbed once more, not in pain or fear, but in relief. Perhaps David would be different than what she had imagined.

EC

 _Prince David tried to comfort the inconsolable woman but he did not know himself about the heartache that came with losing True Love. Her Daniel was dead and nothing he could say would bring him back. David could only promise her to be kind and gentle through their marriage and to give her as much freedom as the arranged affair would allow for._

Henry wiped his own tears. Although her mother had to lose Daniel again, this was the best scenario he had seen yet. He settled himself once more to finish the story when he felt the vibrations in his pocket. He reluctantly grabbed his cell phone and was surprised to see his mother's name on the caller ID. "Mom?"

Regina was on the verge of panic on the other side of the line. " _Henry, are you ok? Where are you? Are you safe?"_

Henry frowned not understanding his mother's panic until his eyes settled on the clock sitting on the fireplace. It was two hours past dinner time. Henry jumped out of the armchair. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't see the time. I'm on my way."

Before his mother could reply, Henry hung up the phone, placed the book in his backpack, and rushed home. He arrived home twenty minutes later to find his mother sitting in the dining room, her expression a mixture of relief and anger. "Henry Daniel Mills, where were you? I was about to call Emma and David to come looking for you." She stood and walked toward her son, relief winning over the original anger.

Henry looked at his mother sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mom. I was in the Author's library…" He thought better of it. "... my library. And I didn't see the time."

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was worried sick, Henry. You know better. And you should have waited for me to get you instead of running here after dark."

Henry looked at her carefully and realized how worried she must have been. There was yet a new threat in Storybrooke, one that had already cost Snow White and Robin Hood their lives a month ago. Both Regina and David had been devastated; Regina more so than David since she bore most of the responsibility for their death. Instead of listening to her family, Regina had tried to kill the monster by herself. Snow and Robin had died while rescuing her. "Mom, I'm sorry… I just … just hope that I can fix all this." Tears were escaping from his eyes.

Regina's expression softened and she pulled her son into a tender embrace. "I know, Henry. But I've already lost Robin and… Snow." She could not believe she still felt grief for the lost of her former step-daughter. She had lost a friend that night as well as her True Love and she was responsible for it. "I can't lose you too."

Henry wrapped his arms around her mother and held her close. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Regina placed a kiss on his forehead, noticing not for the first time that she did not have to bend down any longer. Her baby boy was growing up so fast. She ruffled his hair before releasing him. "Come on, I'll reheat your dinner."

After dinner, Henry went to bed with the book. He wanted to believe in the possibility of a happy ending for his mother. She had suffered so much loss in this life that she had to be happy in another. Unfortunately, all the alternate stories he had read so far always ended the same way: either Regina was heartbroken over the loss of Robin or she had descended too far into the madness of the Evil Queen for a possible redemption.

After making sure that his mother was sound asleep, Henry flipped his flashlight on and continued reading.

 _The wedding was a grandiose affair, however Regina was dying inside. Despite David's reassurance, he marriage to the Prince felt like an execution. She would be a prisoner in this castle, without the possibility of a happy ending. She tried to contain the tears as her mother prepared her for the ceremony._

EC

Regina was married. She could not believe the events of the past few hours had actually happened but the heavy ring on her finger was enough to remind her of her new duties. Although her husband would never be king, she had responsibilities to his court.

Regina tried to ignore the maids preparing her for her wedding night. She was then marched toward her husband's bedchambers while the court assembled to witness the consumption of marriage. She had heard it was a tradition among royals, but she had hoped that it was only a myth. She was shown inside by her maids, stripped of her gown, and laid down naked under the silk sheets. David had promised her that her body would belong to her. But tonight, he would have to claim her in front of all the witnesses. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly as the witnesses were allowed inside the room. She did not recognize most of the faces but as soon as she locked eyes with her mother, Regina wanted to scream. Of course her mother would be there. She had to witness the Prince taking her as his bride. There would be no escape. She would only be free in her death or his. Regina tried to hold back the tears as David entered the room.

David tried to school his features not to show his sorrow at the sight of the woman trembling on the bed. He had made her a promise, one that he intended to keep tonight. But a lot of it depended on Regina herself. His valet helped him undress and David climbed on the bed besides Regina. The torches were extinguished and the room was plunged into partial darkness, broken only by the moonlight.

David repositioned himself so he laid on top of Regina, carefully not to put his weight on her. Regina let out a small whimper, one that sent waves of anger through Cora. David kissed her cheek tenderly. So low that only she could hear he whispered. "I made you a promise, Regina. And I will keep it. But you need to help me."

The statement got Regina's attention. She turned to face him, her eyes silently questioning him. She nodded for him to continue. David kissed her once more and whispered in her ear. "Move with me. When you feel wet, I need you to gasp and whimper. OK?" Regina nodded imperceptibly against him. "Trust me. I won't hurt you." She nodded once more. Against all reason, she trusted him.

David repositioned himself in the cradle of his wife's thighs, his member resting far away from her entrance. Regina gasped in surprise when she felt his hand near her core. She felt the liquid trickling down her thighs and she gasped once more and whimpered, following David's directions.

George smiled and announced to the court that the marriage had been consummated. The spectators slowly exited the room as David kept moving on top of Regina. As soon as the last member of the royal court exited the room, David moved away from Regina. He grabbed his robe and covered himself while the beautiful brunette did the same with the sheet. David sat down on the bed near Regina. He grabbed her hand. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know my father would request witnessing the consumption." He should have known better. After all, the same ceremony had happened at James and Snow's wedding.

Regina lowered her head. She was not hurt but she was humiliated. Her cheeks grew hot as she remembered the cold look in her mother's eyes and the way David's naked body pressed against hers. "My mother probably asked your father. She wanted to make sure that this union would be final." The warm wetness in-between her thighs was starting to bother her. She cleaned herself with the sheet and gasped loudly when she recognized the substance as blood.

David was quick to reassure her. "Chicken blood. I stole it this morning. The people will get what they want, your virginal blood on white sheets, but you'll also get to choose who you want to give yourself to."

Regina tried to give him a smile. She was touched by the gesture but truth be told, it did not matter; she was a prisoner in a golden cage.

EC

 _Regina had dreaded her wedding night, but despite the trap that George and probably her mother had organized, David had been true to his words. The Prince had not claimed his bride that night, letting Regina free to decide who she wanted to share her most intimate moments with._

Henry let his eyes fall shut. He wanted to read the end of the story, to make sure that his mom would get her happy ending but sleep eventually won over. He dreamt of better days.

EC

Henry groaned when his mom woke him up in the morning. He had probably gotten only a few hours of sleep and both his mind and body were screaming at him for more time curled up in bed. But Regina would not let him. "Henry, get up! You need to get ready for school!"

The day passed at an agonizingly slow pace. Henry tried to concentrate on the day's lessons but to no avail. The only thing that could capture his attention was the clock on the far side of the room, ticking down the seconds until he would be free to go back to his book. As soon as the bell announcing the end of school for the day, Henry ran to the bus that would take him to the Mayor's office. His mom always had late meetings on Tuesdays and he usually waited for her to be done before they went to Granny's for dinner.

Once in his mother's office, Henry settled himself with his book.

 _A year had passed and the promise of peace had long evaporated. Three months after Regina and David's wedding, George and Cora created an alliance to invade the Sea Kingdom. The war had been raging ever since and the loss of life was incalculable. David and his brother James had left over a month ago to fight on the front line, as a show for the troops. According to George, the knowledge that the Royal Family was willing to fight by their side was good for moral._

 _Regina was lonely. She missed David dearly. The Prince had been true to his words; he had never laid a hand on her after their wedding night. She had been marched to his chamber quite frequently, but the couple had spent their time talking about the war, a promise of peace, their parents, and their hopes. Some conversations had been lighter, centering on the latest Palace's gossip or the newest novel. Although she would never admit it to anyone, Regina had started to enjoy the time she spent with David. As for the Prince himself, he had fallen for the mysterious brunette and the knowledge that she did not return his feelings was weighted heavily on his heart. But he had made her a promise and he was going to keep it._

EC

Regina walked down the main staircase toward the dining room. Snow was sitting alone at the long table, devouring the breakfast items the maids had served earlier. Regina smiled softly. The younger woman had seemed more relaxed over the past month, ever since her husband had left for the war. Regina shuddered at she remembered the numerous mornings where Snow had been barely able to walk or sit. "Good morning!"

Snow jumped slightly but soon relaxed when she recognized Regina. "Morning."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Snow motioned for the chair facing her. "No, not at all." Snow tried to be polite but she could not help the feeling of jealousy that invaded her every time her sister-in-law was near. She had been forced to marry James, a brute much like his father. But Regina was married to David, a true Prince. And although the marriage had been arranged much like her own, Snow knew that David cared for his wife, at least enough to not make her bleed every night he laid with her.

Regina smiled softly before taking her place at the table. The two women ate in companionable silence, which was only interrupted by the clinking of silverware against porcelaine. As the breakfast was about to end, a valet entered the room precipitately. "King George is sending for you. The Princes have returned."

Regina could not help the smile gracing her features, an expression mirrored on the other side of the table by one of dread. The valet ignored both women and continued. "One have been gravely wounded in battle. King George request your presence in Prince David's chamber."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. Her expression changed from one of joy to one of sorrow and dread. She placed her hands on her abdomen and cried out in despair. She had not known how much David truly meant to her until now. Snow tried to hide her disappointment. Had it been James, she would have finally been free.

Regina did not wait for the valet to continue. In an unlady-like manner, she ran through the empty corridors to her husband's bedchambers. She gasped and almost collapsed at the sight of David unmoving on the bed. He was almost as pale as the sheets and she could see the sweat pearling on his forehead. The wound, wherever it was, had become infected and his chances of survival were slim at best. She ran to his side, taking his hand in hers while she traced her fingers over his forehead and through his short sandy blonde hair. "David? Please, no. You can't leave me here."

So concentrated had she been on the man dying that Regina had failed to notice the smirk on King George's face. Although he agreed with Cora that love was weakness, in this case love would give him something he needed. The Princess would not try to leave this Kingdom, not while his son was alive. She would stand by his side and this was an advantage that George was sure he could somehow exploit.

EC

 _Prince David had been gravely wounded in war. A desperate Regina stayed with her husband day and night, helping the nursemaids with the bandages, washing his body in cold water to soothe his fever, and talking calming nonsense into his ear. On the third day, David started hallucinating. Regina could not understand what he was saying but she kept talking to him, reassuring him that he would be fine. Because he had to be. She could not conceive a future without him._

 _On the fourth day, at the height of his fever, the Prince opened his eyes and murmured a "I love you, Regina" to the woman he had learned to care so much about. The Princess was not surprised by the confession. She had known for some time that the Prince had fallen for her and she knew how difficult it must have been for him to keep his promise, to let her decide who her heart should belong to. What she had not realized was how much she herself cared for the Prince. Although she had not thought it possible, she had fallen in love again._

Henry wiped the tears that were slowly escaping his eyes. Although he had held hope for a happy ending, it now seemed her mother was destined to lose love again. He closed the book and sighed heavily.

Henry looked at the clock and frowned. He had not realized how long he had been reading. His mother's meeting had run longer than expected and he was starting to worry. Silently, he made his way toward the meeting room. He was surprised at the voices leaking through the cracked door. Apparently, the meeting had been adjourned a long time ago. Only his grandfather and his mother were now occupying the meeting room.

"Regina, you can't do this alone."

"I've been alone all my life. I'm fine David."

"No, you're not. And I wish you'd stop pretending that you are."

Her mother's tone came out angrier. "Oh! And what would Prince Charming do? You can't bring him back."

His grandfather was starting to lose his patience too. "Don't you think I know that? I lost the person I loved the most too, Regina. I know how you feel."

Regina slightly deflated. "I'm sorry. But you can't know how I feel. You can't begin to imagine the guilt that's tearing me apart every time I think of Robin. He died because he tried to rescue ME!" Regina broke down, sobbing.

Henry could not see anything through the crack but he tried to imagine his grandfather trying to comfort his mother. After a few moments of silence interrupted by soft cries, David spoke again. "I know the feeling very well, Regina. There is not a day that goes by where I don't blame myself for letting Snow go with Robin. I wish it had been me."

Henry's eyes filled up with tears one more time. Although he knew that his entire family blamed themselves for Snow and Robin's death, hearing it from them directly affected him more than he would have thought possible. As silently as he could manage, Henry went back to his mother's office.

Regina walked in ten minutes later, trying to hide the grief that was still consuming her. "I'm sorry I'm late, my little Prince. The meeting ran longer than I had expected." Henry gave his mother a comforting smile, one that conveyed that he was aware she was lying to him but that he would respect her privacy.

After a quick dinner and a shower, Henry settled in bed to read the end of the story.

 _David's fever did not break until the seventh day. By then, everyone had lost hope that the Prince would survive the infection. King George had already been preparing the funeral, ensuring a prime seat for the grieving widow. He wanted for all in the Kingdom to see her, he wanted to raise their anger at this injustice, he wanted them to keep fighting his wars._

EC

Regina had not left David's side since he had been brought back to the castle. She had worked tirelessly to make her husband as comfortable as possible but exhaustion had finally gotten the best of her. She had fallen asleep in the chair by her husband, her head resting in an uncomfortable position on the bed and her fingers laced with his. In her sleep, Regina did not feel the Prince stir. However, the fingers that tucked her stray hair behind her ear and caressed her face raised her from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw the gorgeous baby blue orbs staring back at her.

David tried to smile and whispered. "Hey."

Regina stood up and kissed his cool forehead. The fever was gone, the worst of the infection was behind him. "You're alive."

The look of confusion on the Prince's face baffled her. David took her free hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I should have died, Regina. You'd have been free."

Regina's eyes filled up with tears rapidly. She cupped her husband cheeks, running her thumbs over his lips to silence him. "I don't want you to die."

In his confusion and weakness, David asked the first question on his mind. "Why not?"

Regina let out a choked laugh. "Because…. because I love you." Regina bent down and kissed her husband softly on the lips. The look of confusion on the Prince's face was soon replaced by shock, relief, and finally love as he kissed his wife hungrily.

EC

 _The Prince not only survived the infection but he also heard the words that he had hoped would one day grace Regina's lips. She returned his love and that day marked the best day of his life._

"Henry, time for bed!" Henry heard his mother calling from the end of the corridor. He turned off his main light and waited a few moments to grab his flashlight. He buried himself under the cover and kept reading the fascinating story.

 _The Prince's convalescence had been long and difficult. The sword had punched next to his spine and the swelling had made it difficult for him to walk. Regina had stayed by his side the entire time and the couple had enjoyed their burgeoning romance. They spent days and nights together, getting to know each other better. Three months after David's miraculous recovery, the couple renewed their wedding woes. The act had no other witnesses than the couple in love but it meant a lot more than their royal wedding over a year ago._

 _The tragic news had come six months after the incident that had almost cost David his life. They were losing the war and in an attempt to boost troops' morale, King George and Prince James left for the front line. Their convoy was attacked on the way and both members of the Royal family were executed for their crimes. David had been sad and angry. Despite all the horrors his father had inflicted on his people, David deeply loved his family. Regina had stood by his side, trying to comfort the grieving Prince._

 _The coronation happened within the month. Regina and David kneeled in front of their Kingdom, allowing for the regents to place their crowns on their heads. Her mother was in attendance and Regina was disgusted by the look of pride she saw on Cora's face. Cora had finally won: she had sacrificed her daughter's happiness so Regina would be Queen. What her mother did not know was that she was finally happy with the man that stood by her side._

EC

The crown did not feel as heavy as she would have thought. Perhaps the weight of her new responsibilities would come later but for today, she would allow herself to enjoy the happiness surrounding her. Not even her mother would be able to darken her mood. The people were acclaiming their new rulers and a large ball had been organized for the festivities. Everyone in the Kingdom had been invited: the Royal court, of course, but also the merchants, farmers, soldiers…. all the classes in society were mixing and rejoicing in the festivities.

In the morning hours, after everyone had drunk more than their fair share of wine, the King and Queen retired to their chambers. Regina collapsed on the armchair near the fireplace in David's bedchambers still laughing. David started a fire and sat on the floor near his wife. "What would you like to do tonight? Book, game…?"

Regina leaned down and cupped David's cheeks. Her brown eyes darkened with lust when she finally found the courage to answer David. "I think it's past time that this marriage is finally consummated, my King."

David carefully looked at her. They had been drinking and he wanted to make sure that she meant the words she had just uttered. "Are you sure? We've been drinking… I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

Regina placed a soft kiss on David's lips. "I think today is perfect."

David smiled at her before standing and scooping her up in his strong arms. Regina giggled as he carried her to the bed. He sat her down gently, his lips sealing on hers once more. David moved his hands up and down her back, unlacing her dress in the process. His soft caresses were sending shivers throughout her body and she felt a tingling sensation in her abdomen. The feeling was familiar but it had been a long time: the last time was with Daniel during one of their stolen kisses.

Regina lifted her hips slightly to help David remove her dress. The gown fell to the floor and was soon joined by his shirt and her corset. Regina blushed when she saw David's eyes settle on her breast. The new King kissed her softly, running his fingertips down her sides. Regina moaned deep inside David's mouth, the vibrations urging him on. He released her mouth and started tracing soft kisses down her body.

Once David reached her breast, he kissed one nipple softly before taking it in his mouth more hungrily, alternating between sucking on her skin and flicking his tongue over the hardening bud. Regina was lost into an ocean of pleasure; every nerve ending in her body was tingling with anticipation. She moved her hands to caress David's back, sinking her fingernails into his tender flesh. The King released a sound halfway between a moan and a hiss. She was not really hurting him but the sensation hardened him almost instantly. David released her breast to turn his attention to the other. Regina threw her head back, her back arching into the Prince to force more of herself into his hungry mouth. His hot tongue against her skin threatened to send her into oblivion. She felt a wetness starting to emanate. "David…" She was begging him to release her, but from what, she was not totally sure.

David moaned against her skin. The sensation of her soft skin on his mouth and the sexy sounds she made were enough to make him want to take her hard on the bed. In his lust, he had to remind himself that he needed to stay in control. Regina was still a virgin and he needed to make sure she was ready for him as to not hurt her. David released her breast and laid her down on the bed. He smiled teasingly at her and traced feather-like kisses down her abdomen.

David settled himself in the cradle of his wife's legs. He gently rubbed the skin on the inside of her thighs, causing Regina to open them further to give him better access. She was squirming on the bed, needing some relief from the building pressure in her core. David ran his hands over her thighs once more before unfastening her garter belt, removing them, her stockings, and lace panties in the process. David licked his lips in anticipation. Regina in need was a gorgeous sight to say the least.

David quickly removed his pants to free his throbbing erection and laid on top of Regina, holding most of his weight on his left arm. He moved his right hand down, running one finger in-between her wet folds until her reached her clit. He started rubbing her bundle of nerves slowly, giving her plenty of time to discover these new sensations. Regina was moaning softly on the bed, her eyes closing and opening in rhythm with his movements. She had never felt anything quite like this before and she soon became lost in the pleasure David was providing her with.

She gasped in surprise when she felt one of his fingers slowly pushing inside of her. She whimpered slightly as she felt her core clenching hard against the invasion. David stopped his movement but did not remove his finger. He took her left nipple in his mouth, trying to distract her body from the presence of his finger. Soon, Regina moaned and arched her back toward him, begging him to take her breast more fully. David complied and gently pushed a second finger inside her. Regina was so absorbed in the sensations of his hot tongue on her skin that she did not fight the second finger. David started gently pumping his fingers. He released her breast, letting Regina discover the sensation of him inside her. Regina moaned in pleasure as she felt her walls clenching around David's fingers. She soon moved her hips with David's movements, increasing the friction where she needed it the most.

Feeling Regina tightening around him, David slowly pulled out his fingers. Regina whimpered at the lost of contact until she felt David's hard member near her entrance. David trailed kisses down her jaw and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded and wrapped her legs around him. David pushed inside of her slowly. He stopped soon when he saw her face contort in pain. Regina cried out at the burning sensation within her core. Her mother had told her about the pain of the first time. Cora had impressed upon her daughter that this was her duty and no matter how she felt, she needed not to show her pain. But she just could not. David kissed her cheek softly. "Regina? Do you want me to stop?"

Regina did not reply. She closed her eyes, willing her body to relax. Since David had stopped moving, the burning sensation had disappeared. She shook her head. "No. I'm ok… just...just go slow."

David nodded, his nose rubbing against her cheek. He pushed inside her inch-by-inch, giving her all the time she needed to adjust around him. Regina moaned in both pain and need. Feeling herself stretch for the first time was as painful as her mother had told her but Cora had never mentioned the pleasure that came with the feeling of David inside her. She could not quite describe it but Regina knew she did not want David to stop.

David was fully encased within Regina. She felt so hot and tight around him that David could not suppress the moan escaping his lips. He needed some friction but he also did not want to hurt her. David still remembered Snow and James' wedding night. He had been a witness to the consummation and to this day, he could still hear Snow's screams in his nightmares. Once he felt Regina relax around him, he kissed her lips softly. "Are you ok?" Regina watched the concern being reflected in his blue orbs and slowly nodded. He kissed her lips before placing his forehead on hers. "I'm going to start moving. I …. You need to tell me if you're ok."

Regina nodded her approval but winced as soon as David started moving inside her. The King stopped immediately but Regina urged him on. "I'm ok. Just… just kiss me." David took her mouth into a hungry kiss that distracted Regina from his slow thrusting. Soon, the pain of the first time disappeared and was replaced by an aching pressure inside her core. Regina moaned deep inside David's mouth, her hips matching his movements. When they broke the kiss, David was delighted to see that her expression has changed from one of pain to one of pure lust. Regina closed her eyes, losing herself into the sensations that David was providing on every thrust. She felt herself tightening around him. Soon a rush ran over her body as she released unwillingly. She screamed David's name as she orgasmed for the first time.

David had been past the point of being close and the sensation of her walls clenching hard on his member sent him over the edge. He spilled himself deep inside Regina, moaning her name. David brought them down from their shared high slowly. Regina cried out when he withdrew from her body but David gently soothed her with his hand. "Shh… you're ok."

Regina felt a warm wetness leaked to the mattress. She whimpered at the sensation but David was quick to reassure her. "I'm sorry Regina… I didn't mean to come inside you." Regina nodded slowly. She had started to cry but she had no idea why. David kept massaging her core until the aches of the first time diminished. He laid down besides her and gathered the shivering woman against his chest. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "You're amazing, sweetheart."

Regina nodded weakly against him. She was still sore, but not terribly so. Most importantly, she was feeling content and loved and she soon fell asleep in her lover's arms.

EC

 _David implemented swift changes throughout the Kingdom, ameliorating the living situation of his people. He had ended the wars and formed durable peace treaties with the neighboring Kingdoms. David had also reinstituted the White Kingdom, letting Snow guide her people. Once her eldest son would be old enough to rule, Snow would prepare him to become the next King, one full of compassion like her own father had been._

 _David signed the last treaty with Camelot, sealing a long-lasting peace throughout the Enchanted Forest. He silently walked back to his bedchambers and smiled at the sight of Regina sleeping peacefully on the bed, her prominent belly resting on pillows. She would give birth within the next month and from the way she was carrying, the nursemaids had been confident that the baby would be a boy. David climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved with all his heart._

 _Henry Daniel was born two weeks later and named after Regina's benevolent father and her stable boy. The Kingdom was prospering under David's reign and for the first time in their recorded history, the people wholeheartedly celebrated the birth of their new Prince._

Henry closed his book and smiled, tears of relief running down his cheek. Her mother had finally been able to find love and this knowledge gave him hope for her future in Storybrooke.

EC

 _One month later_

Henry was sitting at Granny's in front of the open volume, recording the recent history. He smiled at his mother and grandfather, who were bickering about the protection spell they should cast over the town. The story in which David and Regina were married kept running through his mind. Although his mother's happy ending could not only be based on a man, David had contributed to her happiness in the alternate version and Henry firmly believed he could do so in this one.

Henry hesitated before writing the sentence. Both Emma and Regina had stressed to him the importance of free will. But he was only going to nudge them, in the same way he had nudged Emma toward Hook.

 _And Prince Charming asked the former Evil Queen for coffee._

"Regina?"

The brunette turned to face him. She was boiling inside; he had not allowed her to cast the spell alone as he was concerned for her safety. She would have to wait for Emma and Rumple. "What?" Her tone was cold.

"How about we get a cup of coffee while we wait? Forget about everything for a little while?"

Although Regina had accepted reluctantly, she spent the best half hour she had had in months in David's company. They would have to do it again...soon.


	5. Together

Together - Rated K

 **Day 2 of Evil Charming Week: EC and children. This fic is a sequel to "Don't leave me". If you haven't read it yet and don't have time to read it, here is a short summary. Regina was pregnant with a baby boy, Noah, when their car was hit by a drunk driver. Regina spent the next three months in a coma with no chance to wake up so her baby has one to survive. David blamed everyone around him, including his unborn child, who he refused to acknowledge. When he finally did, he kissed Regina's belly and woke her with True Love Kiss. This fic picks up right after Noah's birth.**

David watched Regina sleep peacefully. He was holding his baby boy, Noah, in his arms and he did not want to let him go. Noah had been born three hours earlier at an healthy 7.6 pounds after a "short" seven-hour labor.

David smiled at his wife affectionately. After he had woken her up with True Love kiss, she had fought to keep herself and the baby healthy. Since the doctors had believed her dead, they had not tried to sustain her muscles through the coma and Regina had to work everyday to regain her strength. Although her progress had been remarkable, it had been slowed down by the pregnancy. She had not been able to come home yet and her forced hospital stay was starting to weigh heavily on her.

After a lot of bargaining between Dr. Black, Regina's obstetrician, Archie, and the doctors responsible for taking care of her in the intensive care unit, Regina had been able to spend two afternoons out of the hospital. The first one was for Henry's birthday and the second to buy the items necessary for the nursery. This had been a month ago. As soon as Regina entered her last month of pregnancy, the doctor had not authorized any home visits. Emma had organized her baby shower at the hospital, much to Regina's chagrin.

David watched his son stirred in his arms. Noah scrunched his nose up and David could not suppress a laugh at the familiar gesture. Although Noah seemed to have inherited his father's hair color, the rest was definitely all Regina, down to the chocolate brown eyes that Noah had opened for the first time while feeding from his mother. David sighed. They would have to switch him to bottles soon since Noah would probably be going home before Regina. She was scheduled for more intense physical therapy sessions starting in a week, after she would have sufficiently recovered from childbirth. "Hi, Noah!" David gently rocked his son, tears threatening to fall one more time.

David could still not completely forgive himself for the way he had treated his unborn child. Although Regina had been disappointed after he had told her everything that had happened in the three months she had spent in a coma, she had not blamed him. Or at least, she did not do so overtly. David was already beating himself up for abandoning his son and there was no point in adding to his misery.

David had spent all his time with his wife. Although the hospital staff had fought him staying with Regina every night, they had soon lost the battle. Besides, both mother and child were doing better when he was around and in the end, their health was more important than hospital policy. So like Regina, David had not gone home in almost a month.

Noah yawned at his father. David gently rubbed his cheek with his index finger and the baby settled once more in his father's arms, perfectly content.

EC

 _Three days later_

Regina was breastfeeding Noah before Emma and Henry would arrive to take him home. Safe in David's arms, she tried not to show her pain at not going home with her family but it would not be fair to Noah to keep him in the hospital while she was recovering. He was perfectly healthy and ready to go home with his father. "You need to make sure the milk is at the right temperature. I think that's why he doesn't like the bottle."

David tightened his embrace around his wife and child. Regina had not regained enough strength to hold Noah by herself yet so he had been assisting her during the feeding. He would sit behind her, supporting her back, wrapping his arms around hers to help her carry Noah's weight. He watched his son sucking voraciously on his mother's breast. Much like his father, Noah had a big appetite. David kissed Regina's temple. "I know, sweetheart. And I have milk and everything for him at home." David had not left the hospital but Emma had made sure everything was ready at the mansion for Noah.

Noah was finally done and David helped Regina reposition him over her shoulder to burp him. He rearranged her hospital gown while she rubbed her son's back. Regina just nodded, tears finally pooling in her eyes. "I just wish I could be with him."

The couple had been so absorbed in the moment that they had failed to notice the four people standing at her room's entrance. "I think we can work on that." Dr. Whale was smiling at the couple, a clipboard in his hands.

Regina gasped and both she and David looked toward the direction the voice had come from. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Whale enter the room followed by a nurse pushing an empty wheelchair into the room and Emma and Henry, who were both carrying empty suitcases. Dr. Whale placed the clipboard on the bed's railings. Although he was not directly involved in Regina's care, he had followed her case closely as the hospital administrator. Most importantly, he had mediated compromises among all the doctors responsible for her care: Dr. Black, Dr. Hopper, Dr. Sim, her physical therapist, and Dr. Greene, her neurologist. Whale had been the one to allow for the two home visits, overriding both Dr. Black and Dr. Greene's concerns.

Archie had been right then and Whale decided to trust the psychiatrist's opinion once more: they were in uncharted territory with Regina's miraculous recovery, one that had been made possible by her family. Giving Regina a reason to fight to regain full functionality was more important than any potential minor risks at this point. So Whale had asked Dr. Sim for a list of the necessary milestones Regina needed to reach to be released home. She had reached the last one the day she had gone into labor. And as far as Dr. Black was concerned, Regina was recovering on schedule from labor. Therefore, Whale would sign her release papers today so she would be able to go home with her son, providing that Regina agreed to the compromise he had reached with her doctors. "How are you feeling?"

Regina frowned, still wondering what he and the nurse were doing in her room. She wanted to believe she would be allowed to go home today as well but she did not dare to let herself hope. Maybe they would allow her to go as far as the parking lot. "I'm ok." Regina and David looked questioningly at the doctor. David repositioned Noah in the cradle of his mother's arms.

Whale took a deep breath. "I'm going to release you today, Regina." Regina's heart was hammering in her chest. Surely, she had not heard him right. She was too shocked to answer. She felt David's relief through the kiss he placed on her cheek but she still could not believe it. "There are a few things we need to go over, including your physical therapy schedule." Regina was not listening anymore. She was barely aware of David's gentle caresses or the fact that Emma and Henry had started filling the suitcases with her clothes.

Dr. Whale smiled at his patient. He knew that Regina was not listening to him but they had decided early on not to tell Regina until her doctors all agreed to release her. Archie had stressed the importance of not putting undue pressure on her or giving her false hopes, and they had not wanted to give her an ultimatum for her recovery. Whale had gone over the care instructions and schedule with Emma in the morning and David had assisted Dr. Sim during Regina's physical therapy. The Prince knew the exercises and how to have Regina perform them safely. The only thing that was left was to get Regina and Noah packed and ready to go.

EC

Regina smiled down at the baby in her arms. For the first time in months, she was lying in her own bed, Noah fast asleep on her belly. David had placed some pillows on her side, in case she needed to slide him over. He and Emma were downstairs preparing dinner and Henry was in his room, two doors down from her, working on his homework. She was truly happy.

Henry knocked on the door hesitantly. Unlike David, he had refused to visit his mother while she was in a coma. The doctors had told all of them that his mom was as good as dead and he had not wanted to visit the corpse that the doctors had been using as an incubator. David and Emma had never held it against him. According to Archie, it was a natural part of grieving and they had decided not to force Henry to visit his mother. But ever since she had woken up, Henry could not help but feel guilty. And despite Regina's reassurances, he had not been able to completely forgive himself. "May I come in?"

Regina smiled at her little prince. She patted the spot next to her. "Of course, sweetheart."

Henry rushed at his mother's side, cuddling next to her on the bed. His head rested on her shoulder and he reached down to rub Noah's cheek. The newborn infant scrunched up his nose and Henry laughed at his reaction. "He is just like you!"

"That's what David keeps telling me."

"What do I keep telling you?"

Regina turned her head toward David's voice, a smile gracing her feature at the sight of the dinner trays that he and Emma were carrying. "I've missed normal food."

Henry replied to his grandfather. "Noah keeps scrunching his nose up." David laughed.

Emma smiled at her stepmother. "I'm not exactly a four-star chef but anything is probably better than the hospital food they've been feeding you."

David placed his tray next to Regina and lifted Noah up in his arms. The baby yawned but settled immediately in his father's arms. He had just been changed, fed, and burped and Noah was more than happy to be put down in his crib. In the meantime, Henry helped Regina sit up on the bed and placed the tray on her lap. Emma walked around the king-size bed and placed her tray. "I thought we could have a family dinner."

Regina smiled. "I'd love that." She was already tiring but she owed dinnertime to her family. Emma had never moved out of the mansion after Regina had woken from her coma. She had been taking care of Henry and David, freeing him to spend all his time at the hospital with her. Regina tooks the blonde's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you, Emma. For everything."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand back. "I'm just glad you're ok and that you and Noah are finally home."

Henry hugged his mother tightly. "And Dr. Whale told us you'll need all of us to take care of you."

Regina let out a soft laugh. She had not been listening to Whale at the hospital but ever since the car ride had made her situation more real, she could not stop thinking about the added burden she would place on her family. David must have sensed her internal turmoil and he sat at the foot of the bed, taking the plate Emma had been handing him. "Red will be helping Emma at the station and I'll be doing all the paperwork for the Sheriff's Office from home so I can stay with you and Noah." Before Regina could object, David continued. "You'll need to keep doing your physical therapy at home and I'll take you twice a week to see Dr. Sim."

Emma chimed in. "I'll take care of Noah while David takes you to the hospital. I'll also be responsible for most of the house chores: cooking, cleaning, laundry, grocery shopping…"

"With my help!" Henry interjected happily.

Regina's eyes were rapidly filling with tears at the realization that her family would stand by her side.

EC

 _Three months later_

David groaned when he heard the soft cries from the baby monitor. He had gotten up three times during the night and it felt like he had just gotten to sleep. David opened one eye and looked at the time on the alarm clock: 6:30 am, Noah's usual time. The house was otherwise unusually quiet and he took a while for David to remember that Henry was at a sleepover and Emma had stayed at the loft to try to catch some sleep herself. After ensuring that Regina was still sleeping, David slipped out of the bed and walked sleepily toward Noah's room. The baby was squirming in his crib and crying softly. David recognized it as the 'mommy time' cry. Although David wanted to give Regina more time to sleep in, he knew that Noah would not take a bottle.

David reached for his son and carried him back to the master bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed with the crying infant. "Regina?" She groaned in her sleep. Her physical therapy session yesterday had been grueling and David felt guilty about waking her up. But if there was one trait Noah and his mother had in common, it was their stubbornness. And given Noah's current mood, he would not take the bottle or his father as an answer. "I'm sorry, honey. But somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Regina groaned one more time before forcing her eyes open. She grimaced slightly as she sat up on the bed, holding her arms out. As soon as David placed Noah in his mother's arms, the boy quieted. Still half asleep, Regina fed her son, her eyes closing despite her best efforts. David rubbed her arm affectionately. "I'm sorry, honey."

Regina mumbled her answer. "Not your fault. I haven't spent much time with him yesterday." After he exhausting session with Dr. Sim, Regina had slept much of the day.

David did not answer. Regina was right; Noah just wanted his mother. He was too young to understand she was still recovering from the accident. There was nothing he could do but take care of his other basic needs. "I'll bathe him before I start working on breakfast. It should give you an extra hour of sleep."

Regina nodded weakly. Unlike Henry, Noah loved bath time so she may be able to get more than one hour of extra sleep out of it. "Thank you. Can you make me some eggs and bacon?"

David smiled at his wife and rubbed her arm tenderly. "Of course, sweetheart."

One hour later, after Noah had been fed and bathed and, therefore, was perfectly content to let his parents go on with their day, David placed his son into the bassinet in the master bedroom near his sleeping mother. As silently as he could manage, he made his way downstairs to start on breakfast.

David took his time making breakfast, giving Regina all the extra sleep she could get. He walked back upstairs, mentally checking the activities for the day. He placed the tray on the floor and kissed her lips softly. Regina groaned but soon returned the kiss as she was more fully awaking. "Morning." She whispered against her husband's lips.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"It smells delicious."

David chuckled. "I know you've been waiting for it."

Her doctor had told her yesterday that it would be safe for her to start adding small amounts of caffeine to her diet. And the smell coming from the freshly brewed cup woke her up completely.

EC

 _Two months later_

Regina could not believe that her baby boy was five months old. The last few months had flown by and the family had settled in their routine. Although Dr. Sim had assured her that she was making great progress, Regina was getting frustrated by her physical conditions. She still did not have the strength to go anywhere by herself and she hated to be a burden on David. "I'm tired."

David sighed. He understood his wife's mounting frustration at the slow progress but he needed to keep her focused on their current home session. "I know, Regina. But you need to finish this set of exercise."

"Why? Does it really matter if I do 5 pushes instead of 10?" She hated this particular exercise. While she was lying on her back, David would push one of her legs so her thigh was lining up against her torso. She would then need to push back against his hand with all her strength, at least the little she had.

David smiled but it did not reach his eyes. They had had this argument before and he understood how frustrated Regina was. "You know it does."

Regina groaned. "I'm just tired of not being able to do anything by myself…" Her rant was interrupted by incomprehensible babbles. Both parents turned their head toward Noah, who was laying on his back on his gym mat, playing with the toys hanging over his head. Regina smiled at the sight of her son. Despite her grueling physical therapy, she was grateful to be alive, to be given the chance to see her son grow up.

David smiled at his son and scooted over toward him. "What's up buddy?" The Prince rattled the toys to Noah's utter delight. "You want to show your mom how to do her exercise?" Noah babbled and giggled, kicking happily in the air. David placed his palm flat over this son's right foot, letting the baby push and kick.

Regina laughed, all of her pain forgotten as she watched father and son. David repeated the motion ten times, counting each one as he would do with her. "Ok… ok.. I get it. You both want me to get through my exercises today."

Noah babbled one more time and clasped his hands. David tickled his stomach. "Good job, kid!" He high-fived his baby boy before turning his attention back to his wife. "Ready to finish this set?"

Regina closed her eyes and nodded, readying herself.

EC

 _Seven months later_

Regina was sitting on the couch in-between David's thighs, watching Noah pull himself up using the coffee table. Her baby had grown up so fast; she could not believe they had just celebrated his first birthday. Noah was already standing and walking with assistance. The pediatrician had told both parents that it would only be a matter of days before he tried to take his first steps. Regina was simultaneously excited and sad at the prospect. She had had a few setbacks in her own physical therapy over the past two months and although she was becoming more and more independent with each passing day, she could only walk with her walker or David's assistance. Soon Noah would be running all over the place and she would not be able to follow him.

David could read her like an open book. "Do you want to try?"

Regina was perfectly aware of what David was referring to. They had tried for the past two weeks with no results. David would help her up and walk a few steps with her holding tightly to his forearms as he was walking backwards in front of her but as soon as he would let go, she would collapse almost immediately with only David to break her fall. "You know what Dr. Sim said. I may have gone as far as I will be able to. I need to start accepting the fact that I may never be able to walk without assistance again."

David tightened his embrace around his wife. Regina was a fighter and she had proven it everyday during her physical recovery. But after she had stopped making progress for the better part of three months, Dr. Sim had not hidden his prognostic any longer. Although Regina had refused to accept the fact and had, at first, continued with her daily exercises with increased fervor, the lack of progress had soon dampened her spirit. "One last time, please. Do it for me?"

Regina looked into David's big blue eyes, who were expressing all the love and admiration he held for her. Regina kissed him softly. "For you."

David smiled and helped Regina up. He made sure they were far away from the table before starting walking backward slowly, Regina firmly gripping his forearms. "Ready?" He gave her an encouraging smile.

Regina nodded once and let go of him. She took her first step and by some miracle, she managed to take it alone without falling. Regina looked at David, her eyes full of hope as she took her second step and then another. She was laughing now, tears of happiness filing her eyes. They made it all the way to the other side of the room and David helped her turn around. By the time Regina walked back to the couch without assistance, her vision was completely blurred by her tears of joy and relief. David helped her sit on the couch and kissed her deeply. "You'll be walking in no time!"

Regina nodded against him, her nose brushing his cheek underneath his left eye. "I… I didn't think…" She choked on her next words, her emotions getting the best of hers.

David wiped her tears tenderly. "I know." He kissed the remaining tears away and cupped her face, resting his forehead on hers. "I know."

"Mama!" They turned toward Noah, just in time to see him let go of the coffee table and walk toward them.


	6. Finding Neverland - Rated T

Finding Neverland - T

 **EvilCharming week Day 5: Stayed in Neverland mixed with Dreams.**

 _Neverland_

Regina looked into her stepdaughter's green eyes, which were filled with unshed tears. "Please… please help him." Snow's pleading tone was stirring something inside her, something that she had forgotten how to feel: compassion. Regina nodded once and kneeled besides Snow and Charming on the forest floor. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic, willing the Dreamshade out of David's blood.

Regina clenched her teeth. Healing was never easy but in this case, she could feel the poison drained her own life force through the magical connection. As she was about to give up, she sensed that she had managed to remove all traces of the poison from David's bloodstream. She released the flow of magic, almost collapsing on the floor.

The Prince opened his eyes and gulped as much air as he could into his lungs. He sat up, looking at the people surrounding him, their expression a mixture of fear, anger, and relief. Snow took his hand. "Regina…. Regina she saved you!" Snow turned toward her exhausted stepmother, giving her a warm smile.

Regina tried to return the friendly gesture but she was far too exhausted from the use of magic. The all jumped at the booming voice. "And… sacrificed herself in the process."

Regina gasped when she saw her mentor approaching their group. She stood up and moved toward him with all the confidence she could muster. "What are you saying, Imp?"

"Magic always comes with a price!" The man was almost laughing and not for the first time since they have been traveling through the jungle of Neverland, Regina had the chilling impression that Mr. Gold was mostly gone and that they were dealing with Rumplestiltskin.

"Enough with the riddles! Or I swear, I'll…." Regina brought her hand up, ready to use magic.

The man giggled maniacally in response. "You'll what dearie?"

Neal moved toward his father, breaking the tension between the two powerful magic practitioners. "What do you mean?"

Rumple deflated at the sight of his son. "Dreamshade is a poison without a known cure. It is also from Neverland and therefore magical. One cannot destroy magic… only transfer it."

Regina gasped in understanding. She had moved the magic from David to herself. "Why am I not getting sick?"

"As long as you stay here, you won't. But you can never leave this place or you'll die."

David frowned, realizing the price Regina had to pay. He shook his head and tried to bargain with Rumple. "No! She can't spend eternity here! It's not fair. I should have been the one to die."

Regina watched the Prince trying to fight against the reality of her situation. But Regina already knew that life was rarely fair.

EC

Regina collapsed on the sand as soon as the Jolly Roger disappeared over the horizon. She had just said goodbye to her little boy and despite Rumple's reassurance that he would find a cure and they would come back for her, she could not suppress the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

Regina just let herself cry; she would allow herself this moment of weakness. Eventually, she curled herself into a fetal position and just listened at the waves crashing softly on the shore. His voice made her jump. "Regina?"

Regina sat up abruptly, not believing her ears. She turned in the direction of the voice and gasped. "David?" The Prince was looking around, surprised to find himself in this place. "What are you doing here?" She walked toward him and pinched his arm.

The man jumped. "Ouch!" He rubbed the spot she had pinched. "Why did you do that?"

Regina's tears were rapidly filling with tears. "Why are you here? Why did you come back?"

David shook his head. "I… I didn't. We went back to Storybrooke." He frowned, trying to remember the events after their escape from Neverland. "We went to Granny… and then back to the loft. I went to sleep… but now I'm here."

Regina chuckled. Of course, fate would be so cruel. "You're not really here, David. Neverland is a place to visit in your dreams."

David's eyes widened at the realization. "I thought it was just a myth… for children."

"And so is the story of Prince Charming kissing Snow White to wake her from the curse cast by the Evil Queen."

"Point taken…. but why me… why not…" He could not finish his sentence. He had seen the raw pain Regina had been fighting when she had said goodbye to Henry.

"Henry?" She shook her head. "I think it has to do with the fact that I absorbed the Dreamshade to save you." She chuckled. "All magic come with a price. And yours is to spend time with your evil mother-in-law for the rest of your life. I have to admire the irony. Not only do you have to pay the price, but so do I."

David wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her to his chest. She was using sass to try to hide her vulnerability but he knew that deep down, she was glad not to be alone.

EC

Three months had passed since Regina had saved David's life. In those three months, Rumple had died protecting the town from Pan's curse and she had spent every single day resigning herself to an eternity in this place. The only silver lining in her current situation was David's nightly visits. In the few days following Rumple's death and, with it, her last hope to be reunited with her son, she had needed his strength. He had promised her that he would never leave her to her fate. Regina had wanted to believe him but both knew that his lifespan would be short compared to an eternity in Neverland.

"I like what you've done with the place."

Regina jumped at his voice but her face soon relaxed into a warm smile. She had moved into one the tree cabins, the largest one she could find. "Thank you." She looked around her new home. "I do miss the mansion though."

David gave her a soft smile in return. "It's still unoccupied."

Regina's tears pooled in her eyes. David had told her that Henry had refused to go back but he had also insisted on keeping the place for 'when his mom would come back'. David, Emma, and Snow had not wanted to break his heart further. Although Blue had promised to help them find a solution, she herself was not well-versed in Dark Magic. She had accepted to break the rules and learn as much as she could, but so far she had not come up with any workable solutions. In the meantime, the dwarves had planted more crops but only two beans had survived the devastating disease that had swept through the field. But they only needed two to bring Regina home and they were being kept safe at City Hall. She wiped her tears away and gave a David a false smile. "What do you want to do tonight?"

David sighed. "How about a long walk on the beach?"

They had walked for the past hour, mostly in silence, each lost in their own dark thoughts. Finally, Regina broke the silence. "David, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking…"

Regina chuckled softly. "I can see that cloud of dark thoughts a mile away. You're the only person I talk to each day. So let's talk. I'm alone with my own dark thoughts enough as it is."

David nodded. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm supposed to be here to lift your spirits not adding to your burden."

Regina stopped walking and placed her hand on David's arm so he would face her. "David, you're the only person I'm going to have in my life for a very long time." She swallowed the lump in her throat, not willing to voice the unspoken truth that she would spend most of eternity alone. "You need to be honest with me. I don't need you to be cheerful all the time; but I need you to be real."

David sighed. Regina was right; she deserved the truth from him, she deserved to be part of their lives as much as she could given her circumstance. And sometimes life was unpleasant but the ups and downs were what made it worth living. "I had a fight with Snow."

Regina lowered her hand. "About me?" David nodded. "She doesn't want you to come here. She is jealous."

David averted her eyes. "No. She wants me to stop feeling guilty for what happened. She… she is the one who asked you to save me. And she hates herself for it."

Regina placed her hand back on David's arms. "You couldn't have known. Neither did she."

David shook his head and wiped his tears away. "The situation is… it's difficult on Snow and on Henry. He knows that he's lost you forever… yet…"

"I'm still alive." David nodded. Regina lowered her head, gathering the courage to pronounce her next words. "I need to die, David."

David gasped and shook his head. "No! As I told you before. We're not… I'm not giving up on you. We will bring you home, Regina."

"David, this is too hard on everyone. I will live. But I want Henry to think I'm dead. He will grieve but at least he'll be able to. It will give him the finality he needs to move on."

David wrapped his arms around the shaking woman. "No. You're still a part of our lives."

EC

David had kept his promise for the past twenty years. Every night, he would come and spend time with her in Neverland. He would catch her up on the events in Storybrooke and he would relay messages between her and her family. Although they had not given up on her -and she was now convinced that they never would-, the chances of her making it back to Storybrooke were slim. Every scenario that Blue had run ended in her death.

The Prince had also followed an intensive art program so he could draw Regina pictures of her family through the years. These pictures were decorating the wall of her tree hut. Her little boy had grown so much: he had graduated high school, then college where he had met his wife. They had been married for two years and she would deliver their firstborn any day now.

Regina's own relationship with David had evolved beyond her wildest imagination. Snow's guilt eventfully created a wedge between her and David and Regina had been David's only support through the death of his marriage. Eventually, their feelings had grown beyond that of friendship and they had become romantically involved with each other. Regina smiled fondly at the memory of her first date with David. They had taken a long walk on the beach and he had kissed her in the moonlight. She had never been kissed so passionately before. This was ten years ago. Since then, she had tried to make their relationship work. David had wanted to use one of the beans to spend his life with her but Regina had begged him not to until they were absolutely sure that no cure would be forthcoming.

She jumped when she saw David stand in the doorway, a boyish grin on his face, one that told her he had good news. "It's a little girl!"

Regina gasped and ran into David's embrace. "When was she born? What's her name? Is Melissa ok? Who does she look like?"

David chuckled as he tried to answer the rapid avalanche of questions. "About three hours ago. Her name is Eleanor Regina Mary Mills." Regina gasped at the name they had chosen for their little girl. After Henry had met Melissa in Boston and had fallen head over heels with her, he had introduced her to Neal and Emma first. As the relationship grew more serious, they had introduced her to Storybrooke and its fairy tales inhabitants. Melissa had had a hard time believing Henry at first but after meeting with the townspeople, she had slowly started accepting the idea that the fairy tales characters she had believed in as a child were, in fact, real. The second shock had come when Henry had explained to her that his adoptive mother was the Evil Queen and that Regina had been trapped in Neverland ever since she had saved Prince Charming from certain death. Although it had taken her some time, Melissa had finally accepted Henry's strange family and thanks to David, Regina had been able to get to know her. They were married within the next year and Regina had given them the mansion as a wedding gift.

David kissed Regina's cheek. "Both her and Melissa are doing great. Eleanor takes a lot after her mother but she has Henry's green eyes." Regina's chocolate-brown eyes filled with tears of joy. She was a grandmother. David leaned down and kissed her tears away. "Henry sends his love."

Regina simply nodded. She had accepted her situation a long time ago and she had learned to be happy with what her new life had brought her. After Daniel's death in Storybrooke, she had not believed in the possibility of love. But David had opened her heart. And despite her circumstances, she would not change anything. The day she had saved David's life, she had saved a part of herself too. She knew that they did not have much time together. David was almost fifty years old although he always appeared to her as the thirty-year-old man that had visited Neverland all these years ago. "Send my love to him… and to Melissa. Tell him… tell him that I'm very proud of him."

David leaned in to kiss her softly. Each of his kisses took away a bit of her pain at being separated from her son. She loved the Prince with every fiber of her being. "Make love to me, David." And they did until dawn once more tore the lovers apart.

EC

Regina was preparing the midday meal. She needed to gather some supplies before nightfall, so she could spend time with David. He had been distant lately, preoccupied. She did not push him; she trusted him enough to tell her if anything had happened to Henry and his growing family. Eleanor was fifteen years old now. Three years after her birth, Henry and Melissa gave her a little brother, named Marc, followed by another little sister named Elizabeth. The family had moved away from Storybrooke a few years back when Melissa's mother took a turn for the worst.

Regina smiled as she looked at all the pictures on the wall. Even though she had only been a small part of their lives, she knew that Henry had thought about her everyday. She jumped when she heard David's voice. "Hi, sweetheart."

Regina stood up from the fire pit and walked toward her husband - they had exchange woes shortly after Eleanor's birth-, concern written all over her features. "David, are you ok?"

The man's face fell when he saw the concern in her eyes. He should have known better than lie to her. He had wanted to spare her the truth for as long as he could but there was no denying his situation anymore. David shook his head. "Regina, let's walk on the beach."

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of Regina's stomach. She had feared that his moment would come and she had tried to prepare herself for it. She collapsed on the ground, screaming her pain and sorrow. "You're dying, aren't you?"

David was by her side in an instant. He tucked the shivering woman close to his heart and rock them both gently. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"No… please no." Regina cried all the tears that she had left.

David did not know how long they had stayed on the cold forest ground. After Regina had quieted, they stayed in each other's embrace, neither of them willing to break the silence. They both wanted to believe that if they did not acknowledge the situation, then they would not have to face it. But David knew there was no denying what was happening to his physical body in Storybrooke. And Regina deserved the truth. "I was diagnosed with lung cancer six months ago. I tried the chemo… but it didn't work." Regina silently admonished herself. David had been asleep longer lately. But she had refused to consider that anything was wrong; she had just enjoyed the extra time she had been able to spend with her husband. David continued. "I asked Whale to put me to sleep… until…" David swallowed the lump in his throat. "Until the end." He felt Regina weakly nod against him.

Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Regina was about to lose the man she loved and her only link with her family. "How...how long?"

"Hours… days… maybe a week if we're lucky." David tightened his embrace around the woman he loved more than anyone else. It had not been an easy decision. In the morning, he had said goodbye to Henry, Melissa, and the kids. Each had a message for Regina, telling her not to lose hope, promising her that they would find a way to finally bring her home. He had then spent his remaining time with Emma and Snow. When he had finally been ready to let them go, Whale had put him under heavy sedation. David fell asleep with a smile of his lips, knowing he would get to spend his final moments with Regina.

EC

David and Regina had had five days with each other. They had talked about Henry and the kids, about the promise she had made him all those years to live on even after he was gone, about all the things they wish they could have done. They had taken long walks around the island since in this world, David was free of the limitations his ailing body had imposed on him in the final month. They had made love to each other, tracing every inch of each other's body with their lips.

On the morning of the sixth day, David had been unable to get up. The hallucinations had started around noon. All Regina could do was to hold her husband in her arms, reassuring him as he was about to go into the Underworld. She spoke softly to him. "I love you, David. I love you with all my heart. In many ways, you have saved me… Daniel… Daniel told me to love again. But… but I wasn't sure I could. Not… not until you showed me how… I made you a promise… I promised you that I would never lose hope. I will keep my promise…. for you." Regina placed a soft kiss on David's forehead as he was taking his last breath.

"No.. please…. no…. stay with me… just a few more minutes." David's body disappeared from her embrace, leaving her utterly broken on the cabin's floor.

Regina did not know how long she had been crying. When she finally found the courage to get up from her current position curled up on her mattress, night had fallen. She walked outside, toward the beach, remembering the happy times she had spent with David. They had known from the beginning that David would eventually die, leaving her to her fate. But this had been too soon. David had not even been seventy years old.

EC

The next few days had been the longest of her life. After Regina had paid her last respects to her husband, she had tried to force herself into a daily routine. She had tried to delude herself into thinking that a rigid schedule would prevent her from feeling the pain and grief. But she had failed miserably. All she had been able to do today was visiting David's grave and mopping around the cabin. She was currently sitting in the rocking chair David had made her, hugging herself tightly.

Regina jumped when she saw the portal. She summoned a fireball and aimed it at the man stepping out of the vortex. She had never seen him before but for some unknown reason, he felt familiar. "Who are you?"

"The name is Hades." Regina gasped. His hair was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame. He moved his hand, palm facing the floor, and extinguished her fireball. ""You won't be needing this."

Regina moved toward the man, holding all the hope in her heart. "Is David with you?"

The man did not reply. Instead, he stepped away from the vortex and let a woman go through. "Hello Regina."

Regina shook her head. "No… NO! You're dead… I"

Cora advanced toward her daughter. She placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture she hopes would convey her love. "Yes… Yes I am." Cora hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh Regina! I'm so so sorry. I wish…. I wish we could start over again. With my heart where it belongs."

Regina stiffened. She had heard the same promises before and she was in no mood to be taken for a fool again. "Why are you here, mother?"

Regina's cold tone surprised Cora. She released her daughter and looked at her in the eyes, conveying the sincerity of her words. "I took someone from you once…. and I'm sorry."

Regina snorted. "It's too late for this mother! But look around you, you won! I'm alone… and will be for all eternity."

Cora shook her head. "I am not asking you to forgive me for everything that I've done… but I hope that…. that bringing someone back to you will partially erase my debt."

Regina frowned, not letting herself hope. "What… What are you saying, mother?"

Cora stepped aside, finally letting David go through the vortex. Regina gasped loudly, screaming in both joy and relief. She ran into David's open arms, wrapping hers around his neck and holding him to her closely. "You're here!"

David nodded. He cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on Regina's. "Yes… Yes." He kissed her softly. "Your mother… your mother arranged it." David wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you… I love you so much."

Regina fisted his shirt, still not believing her own eyes. "I love you too… I don't want to go on without you…. I can't."

Cora placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "You won't have to."

Regina finally turned to face her mother. "Mother, what did you do?"

Hades interrupted the family reunion. "This is between your mother and I. The prince will live… as long as he stays on this island. There is no possibility for either of you to go back to your world." With these words, Hades and Cora stepped inside the portal, disappearing instantly.

Regina tried to reach for her mother. "Wait, mother!" But she was too late. She turned toward her husband, eyes rapidly filling with tears of joy. "You… You're real."

David smiled at her. "Yes… just like you. For all eternity."

Regina stepped into her husband's embrace and kissed him softly. Eternity did not seem like such a long time anymore.

EC

As she and David settled down for the evening under the stars, Henry appeared in Neverland. But unlike David who had always kept the appearance of the young Prince throughout the years, her son was definitely a man. Regina gasped. "Henry?"

The man's eyes filled up with tears. "Mom?"

The two ran toward into each other's arms. "Oh, Henry! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

David rushed toward the pair. "Henry? Is everything ok?"

Henry let go of his mother when he recognized the voice. Henry had not paid attention to the man sitting besides his mother. He gasped when he saw the young man standing besides his mother. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

Regina hugged her son once more. "Cora… she made a deal to bring David here."

"So… so you're not alone?"

Regina shook her head. "No… I'm not alone."

"We will find a way to bring the both of you back."

Regina and David exchanged a look before pronouncing the painful words. "We can never leave… it was part of the deal." Regina cupped her son's cheek. "You need to move on, Henry. You have a wife and beautiful children. You need to enjoy every moment you have with them. David and I… we'll have a long, happy life here."

Henry's eyes filled with tears. "I can't let you go."

Regina placed her hand on her son's chest. "We'll always be with you… here." She hugged him one last time and whispered in his ear. "I love you, my little Prince… forever."


	7. You are Family - Rated T

**You are family - Rated T**

 **The story takes place after the Charmings rescue Regina from Greg. Alludes to the events in the show, hence the rating.**

David had burnt all the speed limits between the loft and the cannery. Mary-Margaret was curled up on the seat next to him, screaming in agony. "David, hurry! She is getting weaker." The Prince nodded and floored the accelerator.

As he stopped the car in front of the main entrance, his wife gasped, tears streaming down her face. "I can't… I can't feel her. On my god, David… she… she is dying." Mary-Margaret could not let Regina die. Despite everything that had happened between them, she could not let her stepmother died.

As they stepped out of the car, David unholstered his gun. "Do you know where she is?"

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "She was so scared… and there was so much pain… David, I could never forgive myself if… if anything happened to her."

David rubbed his wife's upper arm in comfort. "We'll find her." He hated Regina. She had never given him a reason to feel any other way. Unlike Snow, he had never met the beautiful young girl in love. Although he had read her story in Henry's book, he could not reconcile the images of Regina and Daniel with those of the Evil Queen.

They progressed through the cannery carefully. However, as soon as they walked around the corner leading to the main office, Mary-Margaret ran toward the agonizing screams leaking from the door. "Snow, wait!" He ran after her and managed to stepped through the door before her.

Shivers ran down his spine as soon as he saw Regina connected to the machine and Greg hovering over the controls. He could feel the electricity in the air and the bile rising from his stomach. Regardless of what Regina had done in the past, no one deserved to be tortured in this manner. He raised his gun and fired a few shots at the electroshock device. The machine bursted into flames prompting Greg to run away. David was already hot on his heels.

David stopped in his tracks when he heard the plea in Mary-Margaret's voice. "David!" Snow was by Regina's side, unsure of what to do. "We can't leave her. She'll die if we don't get her help." David hesitated between helping his wife and trying to catch Greg. Mary-Margaret starting unfastening Regina's restraints, tears pooling in her eyes at the thought of what the Queen must have been through.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, David walked back toward the unmoving form of the Queen and holstered his gun. "We've got to get her to Mother Superior." He took his walkie-talkie out to warn Emma about Greg.

As he removed one of the pads off her burned skin, David could not suppress a curse. They spent a few minutes trying to remove the strange cuff from her wrist but to no avail. As soon as Regina was free of the restraints and the wires, David gently lifted her in his arms. She groaned in pain. "It's ok, Regina. You're safe."

Mary-Margaret repositioned the Queen's head over David's chest and crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to hurry."

As they made their back toward the truck, David could not help but notice how light Regina had become. The last time he had carried her was after she had been forced to kill Daniel. So much had happened since then and his heart sank at the thought they were partly responsible for Regina's suffering.

Snow climbed into the cabin and David carefully positioned Regina across his wife's lap. He cupped the back of her head and lowered her down gently. Regina whimpered when she felt herself falling. Mary-Margaret immediately rubbed the Queen's cheek with the back of her hand. "We've got you, Regina."

EC

Snow and Emma had left about an hour ago in search of Greg and the trigger. David had first been disappointed in Regina for wanting to use the trigger and kill all of them. However, he had soon realized that they were also responsible for their situation and he was proud of Regina for telling them about her plans.

David was risen from his thoughts by whimpers coming from the bed. He immediately went to check on Regina. The Queen was curled up on the bed, murmuring in her sleep. As David got closer, he could finally discern the words. She was begging Greg to end her torture.

All of the sudden, Regina rolled over on her back, thrashing around in her sleep. David immediately sat by her side on the bed, trying to wake her from the nightmare. "Regina!" He reached for her shoulder but as he was about to shake her awake, her back arched off the bed and she screamed. Her eyes shot opened as she begged for Greg to stop. She sat up on the bed, trying to get away from the hand on her shoulder.

David pulled back, giving Regina all the space she needed. He started talking to her gently, trying to bring her back to the present with him. "You're in the loft… it's over… we won't let anyone hurt you." He could see the tears streaming down her face and she was shaking from what he assumed was both fear and pain. The sight of the strong woman breaking down in front of him truly frightened David. He had never seen her so vulnerable before, even at her execution.

"David?" Her voice was small.

David sighed in relief. If she recognized where she was, he could help her. David scooted down toward the Queen on the bed. He reached for her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "You're ok, Regina. You were asleep."

Regina looked away from him, biting on her lower lip to prevent the sobs from escaping. "I wasn't… dreaming earlier."

David pulled her in his embrace. Regina tensed immediately but did not try to pull away from him. He rubbed her back soothingly, gently rocking them on the bed. Eventually, Regina relaxed in his arms. She was tired of fighting and this was the first act of kindness she had experienced in a long time. David tightened his embrace around her and placed the back of her head in the crook of his neck. "Shh… you're ok." He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

Regina's breath hitched as more sobs were threatening to pass her lips. Tears spilled uncontrollably from her eyes and she gripped David's arm with all her strength. After ten long minutes, she finally spoke. "I was back there." David jumped at her voice. He ran the palm of his hand over her forehead, surprised to find it slightly warm. Although Blue had told them that Regina would be fine, he wanted her to see a doctor. His sudden concern for her well-being stunned him. He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "He… he placed the electrodes on my skin… I knew what they were… and I was afraid… but I couldn't let him see it." She was openly sobbing in the Prince's arms.

David kept reassuring her. "He won't hurt you again. I promise."

Regina was not listening to him. "They felt cold… but as soon as he turned the machine on…" Regina was shaking. "It was just pain… pain everywhere." She cried out in David's arms.

David repositioned his arms protectively around the shaking Queen. "You're going to be ok. Emma and Snow will find him and he won't be able to hurt you anymore." Regina sank in David's embrace. She hated herself for this moment of weakness but without her magic, she truly felt vulnerable. She nodded against his chest. David kissed her hair once more. "Close your eyes and get some rest." David felt her fingers tightening around his bicep. "I won't let go of you."

David rocked her gently and after half an hour, Regina's breathing finally evened out and the Prince hoped she would be able to get the rest she desperately needed. For the first time, he could see the woman behind the mask of the Evil Queen, the one worth saving.


	8. Breaking Point - Rated T

Breaking Point - Rated T

 **EvilCharming OS of David consoling Regina after Robin's death.**

Regina placed the arrow and rose on Robin's coffin. She still could not come to terms with the events of the past twenty four hours. Robin had told her that she was his future and for the first time in a long time, she had been able to imagine happy times ahead. They could have rescued his and Zelena's daughter and finally have their happily ever after… like the two idiots she had spent half her life hating. Snow was now standing next to her, her arm wrapped around her own daughter who was also grieving for the man she loved. But Regina could not help but feel the familiar anger at the pit of her stomach: she wanted to blame Emma for her situation. It was easier than blaming herself.

Regina caressed the smooth surface of the coffin, paying her final respects to her soulmate; the man she had waited a lifetime to meet, the man who had finally opened up her heart, the man who had broken through all her defenses. Regina lowered her head and wept silently. She felt her sister's presence next to her and turned her head slowly toward her former enemy. Regina was listening to her distractingly, something about naming her daughter Robin after her honorable father. Regina did not know how she felt about the idea but she forced herself to smile for Zelena's sake. Her sister was on a difficult path to redemption; one she had tried to walk on herself and she understood better than most how important family support could be.

Slowly, the Mills sisters walked out of the cemetery. Regina sat behind the wheel of her Mercedes and sighed deeply. Zelena stayed silent; there was nothing she could say to ease her baby sister's pain. Regina looked toward the group of Merry Men on the other side of the street. Little John was carrying Roland. The boy was too shocked to grieve properly but Regina knew that the pain would come and she just prayed that the band of thieves would take care of the little boy. Robin would have wanted for his son to follow in his footsteps, to be raised by the only family he had ever known. Regina had been in the boy's life only for a very short time but she had grown attached to the youngest Merry Man. Roland had pulled Regina out of her dark thoughts on many occasions during the year that had spent in the Enchanted Forest, the year she had spent separated from Henry.

Regina turned her head toward her son. He was walking in-between Snow and Charming. Apparently, Emma had decided to stay behind to pay a visit to the one-hand wonder, the root of all her pain. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could not let anger win again, she had come too far to revert back to the Evil Queen. She felt a hand on her upper arm and she turned her head slowly toward her passenger. Brown eyes met with blue ones and Regina could see all her pain reflected in her sister's eyes. Zelena had also lost the man she loved. She had been forced to kill Hades much like she had herself been forced to kill Daniel when Whale had brought back a monster instead of her kindhearted stableboy. She gave Zelena a small smile before starting the engine. She drove toward Main Street and parked in front of Granny's diner, where Robin's wake was set to take place.

EC

Regina was cupping her mug of tea with both hands, letting the liquid's warmth soothe her pain. She was grateful that most of the town was still fearful of her and left her alone for the most part. She had no intentions to talk to anyone, least about Robin Hood. The Merry Men had stopped by for a few minutes and she had been able to say goodbye to Roland. The boy had finally shed the tears he had been holding ever since she had told him that his father had died. She had told the boy he had died like the hero he was, protecting the ones he loved. Roland seemed to find some comfort into it. She wished she could say the same. Despite the speech she had given Zelena, Robin had been a fool to defy Hades. She should have been the one to die… her soul was so dark that obliterating it seemed to be a form of poetic justice for all the people she had wronged in her life.

"Regina?"

She turned toward the voice that had dared interrupt her thoughts. The Charmings were standing in front of her and in this instance, she wished she could wipe the compassion off their faces. She deserved her fate. She deserved to have her soul torn apart. When Robin had disappeared into nothingness she had felt something deep inside her tearing. Snow gave her an encouraging smile. "I know there isn't anything we can say … but … we want you to know … you don't have to go through this alone."

Wenn Regina finally glanced up toward Snow, the younger woman gasped. She was facing the Evil Queen again. Snow tried to reach out to her stepmother but a violent earthquake stopped her. Regina used the ensuing confusion to slip out of the diner. When Snow and Charming finally looked back toward the spot Regina had been occupying a few seconds before, they sighed. Snow toward her husband. "I'll go find her. She needs to know she isn't alone."

Before his wife could run after Regina, David stopped her. "Let me go talk to her."

Snow looked up toward him questioningly. Although David had been willing to give Regina a second chance, he had never expressed any desires to spend time with her, yet alone try to comfort her. "David… I'm not sure that's a good idea… she is hurt and…" Snow gestured in the air, hoping that her husband could read her thoughts.

Fortunately, the Prince understood. "I know… I know Regina is hurt… and I also know what she has done in the past. But she's changed. I don't think she'll hurt anyone but herself at this point. She needs someone. And I don't think you're the most logical choice." Before his wife could interrupt him, David pressed on. "She's lost so much already… but she's also gained a family. You know Regina. She'll never admit to any weaknesses… not to you, or Henry, or Zelena… even Emma. She values your opinions too much. But me?"

Snow turned her head away. As much as she hated to admit it, David was right. Regina needed to let her anger out. She had the right to be angry and grieve and since the Queen could care less about David's opinion, he might be the only she would allow near him. She nodded once. "Ok. But call me when you find her."

David nodded and kissed his wife before exiting at the back of the diner. He was not surprised to find the alley empty. He suspected Regina had poofed herself either home or to her vault. David ran to his truck and started toward the mansion. He parked along the curb leading to the her walkway and killed the engine. The house was deadly quiet and David knew that Regina was not home. Without exiting his car, he started it up again and drove toward the cemetery.

David walked warily around the various tombstones, mindful of his own experience in the Underworld. With the help of the pirate, he had carved his own name on a stone and he still could not shake the feelings of dread that had settled in his heart that day. When David finally reached the mausoleum, the doors were closed and the crypt was plunged into darkness. However, David was convinced he would find Regina there. Slowly, he pushed the door and was relieved to see the coffin pushed to the side, revealing the not-so-secret staircase leading to the underground vault.

David gathered his courage and descended into the darkness. He knew what he would find - a broken, grieving woman formerly known as the Evil Queen - but nothing could have prepared him for the sight greeting him at the end of the stairwell. Regina was slumped on the floor in the furthest corner of her vault. Her knees were raised against her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around her shaking form. Her face was buried in the space between her legs and torso. He called her name softly. "Regina?"

The Queen jumped at the mention of her name. Her sobs and dark thoughts had prevented her from hearing David coming down. David almost gasped at the woman's appearance: tears were streaming down her face, smearing her make-up over her pale cheeks. She almost looked like a ghost. But what truly frightened the Prince was the coldness in her eyes. He had faced the Evil Queen on multiple occasions; he had seen the anger burning in her eyes. But the grief, anger, and resignation he saw reflected in her brown orbs now sent shivers down his spine. Regina was truly broken and his only hope was that it was not beyond repair. He tried calling out to her softly again. "Regina?"

"Leave." Her tone was cold, devoid of the emotions boiling inside.

"Not until I make sure you're ok."

The pained wail that followed gave him the answer. Regina abruptly stood. "How could I ever be ok? Robin is gone! Erased from existence… no moving on… no possibility of seeing him again in the next world… I feel like my soul has been ripped apart… I can barely even breathe… So no, David, I am NOT ok!" Regina was almost screaming the last few words.

David moved toward her. "You shouldn't be alone."

Regina shook her head. "This is exactly why I should be alone… Robin died because of me… because he loved me… because I've done so many horrible deeds. I'm a villain, David. And villains do not get their happy endings. He paid the ultimate price for my past."

David moved closer to the grieving woman. She was shaking violently and her breathing was getting more and more erratic. "You're not a villain, Regina… not anymore. When Snow talked to me about the beautiful young woman who had saved her from a runaway horse, I couldn't believe her. All I had ever seen was the Evil Queen. But then… I got to know you better. I saw you with Henry… There is not a day that goes by where I don't regret taking him away from you." David took one step closer. "Then I saw you sacrifice your own happiness for Henry's safety." One more step. "You let him go with Emma… gave both of them happy memories." One more step. "I saw you struggle with this decision every day in the Enchanted Forest… but despite your pain, you reached out to your family… you opened you heart to love."

At the mention of the cursed word, Regina's head snapped and she conjured a fireball. Before David could even comprehend what was happening, Regina threw the fireball toward him. The Prince did not flinch. Against all reason, he wanted to believe that she was not aiming directly at him. He was proven right mere seconds later when the ball hurled past his left cheek to hit the wall behind him. David let out the breath he had been holding.

Regina cried out and collapsed on the floor, prompting David into action. He sat on the cold stone floor besides her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. Regina immediately burrowed her face into him and let herself cry. Despite what she had tried to tell herself and David, the pain was unbearable and no one deserved to experience it… not even her.

David kissed her forehead and started rocking them slowly. "Shh… I've got you… You're not alone though this Regina. And you don't deserve any of this." David closed his eyes. Snow and he had spent the previous evening talking to Emma, telling her the same platitudes he was now feeding Regina. But truth be told, the whole affair was unfair to both of them. Regina cried harder against the Prince, violent sobs wracking her small frame. Her breathing was shallow and irregular and David knew he needed to calm the grieving woman. "Regina… shhh… just take some deep breaths." He rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that the rhythm would help her control her breathing. After twenty minutes, Regina finally quieted.

They stayed in silence for a long time until David felt Regina's body go limp against him. He waited a few more minutes before repositioning the Queen so he could look at her face. Dark makeup streaks were running down her face where they mixed with dried tears but her features were more relaxed in her sleep. David was relieved that she could finally get some rest.

David slowly rose from the cold floor with Regina in his arms. He made his way slowly toward his truck and placed Regina delicately on the seat. The Queen groaned but did not fully wake. David removed his jacket and wrapped it tightly around Regina. She curled further into the warmth it provided. David closed the door as softly and silently as he could manage and was walking around toward the driver seat when he felt the vibration in his pocket. David reached for his cell phone and grunted when he read the caller ID: Snow. His wife must be worried sick. He had promised he would call her as soon as he found Regina. That had been at least two hours ago. He walked away from the truck to take the call as to not wake the exhausted woman. "Snow! I'm sorry I didn't call."

" _Did you find her?"_

The worried tone in Snow's voice only increased his guilt. "Yes." He hesitated. "Regina… she… she is not doing well." He sarcastically congratulated himself for the understatement of the year.

" _David, there is something you should know."_ Snow paused; there was no good way to give her husband the news. " _Hook is back."_

David gasped in shock. "How is that even possible? We left him in the Underworld!"

Snow heavily sighed on the phone. " _Apparently Zeus sent him back."_ David could not move his eyes away from his truck, toward the woman who had just lost everything. After a long silence, Snow continued. " _Are you bringing Regina here? She shouldn't be alone."_

David shook his head. "No… No. I'm going to drive her to the mansion. I'll stay with her tonight. She shouldn't have to deal with Hook's return. Let's give her a chance to get some rest tonight."

" _You're right… David? I know this seems unfair to her… and I know you're with Regina right now. But Emma. She is happy."_

David nodded. "Let's make sure Regina is taken care of." He hung up abruptly and walked to his truck.

Regina groaned when he climbed inside the cabin. David rearranged his jacket around her and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Everything is ok. Just rest." Regina eventually settled on the cold seat and David drove toward the mansion.

The Prince carried Regina inside and laid her down gently on her bed, careful not to wake her. He removed her shoes and pulled the throw blanket over her. Regina repositioned herself on her side, facing David. David watched the Queen sleep. Her features were still etched in pain and David's heart broke at the thought that she could not even get the rest she desperately needed. He moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt an incredible urge to protect her from harm.

David could not fathom where this urge was coming from: he and Regina had spent half their lives trying to destroy each other. But seeing her battling her own demons forced David to reconsider his assumptions about Regina. Sure, he had started to trust her over the past few years but nothing had ever been able to erase the years she had spent chasing him and Snow… until tonight. For the first time, David could see the vulnerable side of Regina and all he wanted to do was protect the Queen from further heartbreak. David rubbed his thumb over her temple. "Get some rest, Regina."

As David was preparing to stand up, Regina opened her eyes and whimpered. She had been dreaming about Robin, about a future with him. She had felt his tender kiss on her skin only to wake to the reality of David tucking her in her cold bed. David kneeled by her side on the floor. He rubbed her shoulder blades soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Regina simply nodded. David smiled softly. "Close your eyes and get some rest."

As David stood up and motioned to leave, Regina grabbed his forearm. "Please, stay…" Her voice was small. "I… I don't want to be alone."

David closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his own tears from flowing. When he finally reopened them, he was met with two expecting brown orbs. He nodded and climbed on the bed besides her. Regina curled against him and closed her eyes, finding some comfort in the Prince's presence. She soon fell back asleep.

EC

Regina woke an hour later from a nightmare. Robin had once again dissolved out of existence. She cried out softly and fisted David's shirt.

David woke and tightened his embrace around Regina's shaking form. She had tucked her head under his chin and she was sobbing in the crook of his neck. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head and rubbed her lower back soothingly, trying to comfort her as best he could. He knew there was nothing he could say that could ease her pain. As her sobs became more violent and Regina tightened her grip on his shirt, David just held her. "Just let it out, Regina."

The pained wails that followed must have been heard by the neighbors. David kept rubbing her back, murmuring words of comfort into her ear. After half an hour, Regina had no more tears left to shed. "I deserve this… he paid the price for my crimes."

"You can't think like that."

"Why not, David? I've killed so many, destroyed so many lives."

"No one deserves to see their love ripped away from them."

"I do." Regina swallowed hard. "And I never told him that I loved him. I've been so afraid to say it… I thought that if I ever pronounced the words, he would be taken away from me. He died never knowing how I felt." Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"He knew, Regina. And he loved you too. Deeply."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"Regina, I won't insult you by telling you it will get better. But I won't let you give up without a fight. Robin… Robin sacrificed himself for you because he loved you… because he wanted you to live. And you have to. If not for you… then for him. And for Henry. For Zelena. For all the people who care about you."

"I don't know if I can. I'm done fighting, David."

"One step at a time. Today you rest. You let your family take care of you. You don't have to fight alone."

EC

Regina had slept for a few hours before waking up from another nightmare. The sun had barely been above the horizon but she had insisted on getting up since she would not be able to get back to sleep anyway. Besides, she had really needed a shower. David had not fought her decision and had made breakfast while Regina was under the shower.

They were currently sitting on the couch in the living room with David forcing a bowl of fruit in Regina's hands. She was wearing yoga pants and a loose black t-shirt and had removed her make-up, only accentuating the dark circles under her eyes. David handed her a fork. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She pushed the bowl back toward him. "You should go home. I'm not the only one who has lost their True Love. Your daughter is grieving too."

David shifted uncomfortably. He needed to tell her the truth about Hook. She would discover it sooner or later and he did not need to add betrayal to the list of negative feelings. "Regina… Hook is back. Zeus sent him back."

Regina felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Her mouth opened in a gasp but no sound made it out of her tight throat. The pirate was alive! After all the crimes he had himself committed, he was given a second chance with Emma while the most honorable man she had ever known had been wiped out of existence. David had been waiting for an explosive reaction but her lack of response worried him more. "Regina?"

"I want to leave Storybrooke. There is nothing for me here. No matter what I do, it will never be enough. I will never be able to pay up my karmic debt or whatever you want to call it. I'm done, David. I'm done fighting for something I will never have."

ECECEC

 _Three years later_

David's heart was beating wildly in his chest as the plane took off from Portland, carrying him toward his new life. Regina had left Storybrooke exactly one week after Robin's death. Both Henry and Zelena had chosen to leave town with her. Although Emma had been heartbroken, she could not blame Regina for wanting to leave. They had eventually worked out an arrangement so Emma could visit Henry in California as often as she desired. Henry had also spent all of his summer vacations in Maine with the Charming family.

David had to admit that moving to California had been the best decision Regina could have ever made. They had moved into a beautiful condo in Santa Monica overlooking the ocean. Regina had spent hours on the deck, looking at the blue expanse. Somehow, it brought her the inner peace she desperately needed.

Regina had spent the first year helping Zelena taking care of baby Robin. The move had also been beneficial to the former Wicked Witch, who had finally been able to let her past behind her and start a future with her family. After Cora had restored their memories, their sisterly bond had only grown stronger and although she hated to admit it, Regina had been grateful for the support Zelena had provided in the months immediately following Robin's death. Strangely, Regina had found comfort in taking care of baby Robin. Robin had loved his daughter with all his heart and Regina knew he would have wanted her to be in Robin's life. Besides, Regina was the only one in this world who could talk to his daughter about him. And Regina had made sure that the bedtime stories always included mentions of the thief.

Henry had also thrived in Los Angeles. Although he had never blamed Regina for leaving Storybrooke, he had been unsure about his decision. He had spent a year looking for his biological mother and choosing to live with his adoptive mother had almost felt like a betrayal. To Emma's credit, she had encouraged Henry and although she missed her boy dearly, she had never asked him to choose between her and Regina. Emma also had to admit that Regina was doing a wonderful job raising Henry away from the magical catastrophes that had plagued Storybrooke every other month. Henry had improved his grades tremendously - especially in math - and he would start applying to college in the fall.

David had been the only one to stay in touch with Regina on a regular basis. Snow had not been able to forgive Regina for leaving with Henry, once again tearing their family apart. As for the former mayor's relationship with Emma, it had been tense to say the least. Regina still could not look Emma in the eyes without a feeling the jealousy at the pit of her stomach. As for Hook, Regina had told David several times that if she would ever come face to face with him, she would rip his throat out.

David could not exactly remember when his long-distance relationship with Regina had begun. At the beginning, they had talked about her daily routines with Zelena, Robin, and Henry. After Zelena had met a young newspaper editor and had moved with him on the other side of town, Regina had been lost and David had been the only one to help her through yet another change in her life. The Prince had encouraged her to start her own business. He had been adamant that she needed to work, if not for their livelihood, then for her mental health. David had called her everyday and had forced her to talk about starting a new enterprise. A month into these daily discussions, David had finally made an appealing proposition to Regina. Two months later, Regina had brought a box of homemade apple-scented candles, soaps, body wash and shampoo to the local store. Although the owner had very much doubted that any of these products would ever sell, he had agreed to display them on his shelves. After all, the merchandise had not been costing him anything since Regina would not get paid until it sold.

The store owner could not have been more wrong. He had sold all of Regina's goods in less than two days and had asked her for more. Eventually, David had convinced her to market the products herself and AppleCharming Inc. had officially opened for business two months later. A year and half later Regina owned a prosperous company with ten employees that sold the apple-scented merchandise across fifteen states.

The captain announced that they were approaching their final descent and David's heart hammered in his chest. His closeness with Regina had put a strain on his marriage to Snow. They could never stop fighting and about six months ago, they had officially separated. The news had felt like a tornado ripping apart Storybrooke. Both Snow and David had tried to reassure the townspeople that the break had only been temporary while they would work on their issues. After all, they had a child together. But after Snow had fallen under a sleeping curse and he had been unable to wake her, they all had to face the truth.

David still remembered this particular night vividly. After Neal had woken up his mother with True Love's kiss, he and Snow had spent the night talking about their future, or rather lack thereof. There had been no screaming and no fighting, just resignation. Their marriage had been disintegrating for at least a year and they had both decided to move one, to make the best decision for their children.

Snow had been aware for some time that the only reason David had stayed with her had been because of Neal. But the constant fighting between the couple had not been good for the child either. Neal deserved better than an angry, morose father. Snow had stressed to David that what mattered the most was not the amount of time he spent with his son but rather, the quality. Neal would always treasure the moments he spent fishing with his father when he grew older. Nothing would change that. Much like Emma and Regina had worked out an arrangement for Henry, they would for Neal.

David had fallen in love with Regina. There was no denying that fact and each day he spent away from her was ripping his heart further. The decision to leave Storybrooke had been easier than he would have ever thought possible.

However, Regina had not been so easily convinced. She had let David into her life because he was safe. He had been happily married to Snow and therefore, unavailable. Although she had reciprocated David's feelings, she would have never admitted to it. Love was not something she was allowed and she had been too afraid to take the chance. To David's surprise, Snow had been the one to convince Regina to give love one last chance. The Prince did not know what had been shared between the two women, but he was grateful to Snow.

A week later, Emma had driven him to the Portland airport. As the plane was about to land at LAX, David felt his stomach twist into a tight knot.

The passengers were exiting the plane excruciatingly slowly and waiting for his checked bag to be thrown onto the carousel was slow torture. As he made his way toward the main area of the airport where Regina was waiting for him, all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest when he finally got his first glimpse at her.

Her hair was longer, silken brown waves falling down her shoulders and her makeup was softer. She looked younger somehow. The California sun had also done wonders on her complexion and her olive skin was glowing. Regina had never looked more beautiful. After spending three years talking to her on the phone, he had forgotten how stunning she truly was.

As soon as her brown eyes locked with his baby blue, Regina's heart skipped a beat. She had spent the entire way to the airport - an agonizing one hour and thirty minutes in LA rush hour traffic - trying to talk herself out of meeting David. Snow had convinced her she deserved another chance at love and despite her deeply rooted fears, she had told David to come meet her in LA.

Her life was as perfect as she could have imagined it: Henry was happy, finally fitting in this town; she had grown closer to Zelena and had helped her take care of baby Robin; and she had a prosperous company. She did not want to jeopardize this precious balance by taking a chance on David. But Snow had been right: she could never be truly happy if she did not accept changes. Zelena was about to move on with her fiance, who had been relocated to San Francisco and Henry would enter college next year. Although he had expressed a desire to stay in LA and attend USC, Regina did not want him to make that choice because of her.

Besides, Regina had already been in a relationship with David. She had let him in. He knew her better than Daniel or even Robin had ever been given a chance to. Whether David was living in Maine or in California, the heartbreak of losing him would be the same. But in the meantime, she could be happy.

Regina smiled at David as he was approaching her slowly. David wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her hungrily, and all his doubts about leaving his family in Maine evaporated as he lost himself into this perfect moment with Regina. When the couple finally broke for air amidst the stunned looks of the other passengers and their friends and family, David whispered the words he knew she needed to hear. "I love you."

To his surprise, Regina cupped his cheek and murmured the words back to him. "I love you too."

After another long kiss, the couple walked hand-in-hand toward the parking lot, toward their future. To David, it looked as bright as the sun shining over the ocean.


	9. Darkness - Rated T

Darkness - Rated T

 **Evil Charming Week - July 2016 Day 1: David becomes the Dark One.**

 **I decided to do a piece for each of the prompts so these stories would be short… like a scene in a chapter so I can get through all of them.**

 **Remember that the rating is in the title above. Not everything will be rated T, especially toward the end of the week.**

David threw another small twig in the dying fire, trying to keep the whispering in his mind at bay. He heard them all; all the Dark Ones that have come before him. They were telling him what to do; how to harness all the power at his fingertips. David shook his head. "Enough!" He yelled at the voices in his mind. He had almost killed Snow this morning. If Regina had not cast a protection spell at the last minute, his True Love would surely be dead.

David shuddered as he remembered the incident. After he had emerged from the well, he had been disoriented. He had spent most of the day trying to keep the voices in his mind from driving him insane. David chuckled at the irony of this statement: most would agree that hearing voices is a serious sign of mental illness. He threw another twig in the fire and watch it curl as the moisture was being evaporated by the heat of the fire. He felt much like this twig: dying from the inside, being burned by a dark fire that he was no power to extinguish.

His family had found him a couple of days after he had become the Dark One. Snow had rushed to him and had kissed him deeply, hoping that True Love's kiss would lift the curse. But it could not. Becoming the Dark One was more than a simple curse. David was now the receptacle of the darkness of all that had come before him.

Although the kiss could not break him free from this burden, it had given him a temporary respite. The voices had been silenced; his pure heart finally able to fight the darkness. But the others would not let him be. Without fully controlling the magic, David had pushed Snow, sending her flying across the forest. Her fall had been mercifully broken by Regina's spell. In his anger against the former sorceress, he had thrown one of his fireballs. Robin had quickly pushed Regina out of the way but the fireball had caught her lower right arm, leaving a third degree burn. Emma had tried to heal her but injuries sustained from a Dark One fireball were not easily erased by magic.

After the incident, he had walked away from the main group, afraid to cause any more injuries to the people he cared about. He heard the ruffling of the bushes behind him and closed his eyes, willing the others to give him one moment of peace. "Snow, you shouldn't come near me."

"She is fast asleep with the others."

David turned around at the unexpecting voice. Regina walked toward him and sat down on the log next to him. "You shouldn't be here either." He pointed toward the makeshift bandage on her arm. "It's not safe… I'm not safe to be around."

Regina sighed. "You didn't mean to hurt me."

"I did."

"Rumple did."

David looked at her, surprised. "How… how do you know?"

Regina chuckled. "That Rumple wants to hurt me or that you can hear him in your head?"

David frowned. "Both I suppose."

Regina extended her legs and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. "Because dear Rumple never forgave me for Belle." She conjured one of her fireballs and threw it in the dying fire. "But he couldn't kill me. He wanted to destroy me… he turned me into a monster… but in the end, he would never kill me."

David looked at the flames, dancing in the night. "What's stopping him?"

"Because Rumple had an affair with my mother nine months before I was born." Regina smiled at the irony of that statement.

David gasped in shock. "Rumple… Rumple is your father?"

Regina shook her head. "No… I had my suspicions in the Enchanted Forest. I tried a magic spell but the… the results could not be trusted. He had taught me magic… had infused me with his own. Regardless of paternity, the test would be positive." She smiled. "But Storybrooke provided me with better magic."

David laughed. "A DNA test?"

Regina nodded, laughing. "Yes… Do you know how hard it was to get a strand of hair from Mister Gold?"

David smiled. "Let me guess… it cost you a lot."

"Dinner… I made him lasagna… with a pinch of valium."

David laughed at her admission of drugging her former mentor. "Seriously?"

Regina nodded, happy to see the childish gleam once again lighting the Prince's eyes. "I knew he would not remember it. Besides… the test is more accurate with saliva."

David laughed hard at the images Regina's story generated in his mind. He could picture Regina trying to stick a cotton swab inside the mouth of a very sedated Gold. He did not know whether her statement was true but he was grateful for the distraction.

The duo stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes before David prompted her to answer the second question. "How… how do you know I can hear them in my head?"

Regina smiled softly. "I was Rumple's apprentice for a long time… I sometimes heard him talk to himself… eventually I realized that he was talking to the same _people_. Once I heard him pronounce the name Zoso. I had seen that name before… In the historical annals at the palace. I put it together then."

David nodded. "Rumple killed Zoso to become the Dark One." He paused. "I… I don't want to kill anyone... But…"

Regina placed her hand on his upper arm. "You don't want to die."

David shook his head. "No… because I don't want anyone to live through this nightmare."

Regina was surprised by his confession. As the Dark One, Rumple had only seeked power at the expense of anyone standing in his way. She did not know what her former mentor had been like before he became the Dark One but she had always suspected that the personality of the host - for lack of a better term - was suppressed by the darkness. David was proving her wrong. He still genuinely cared about others. She slipped her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "And we won't let that happen, I promise. We'll find a way to take the darkness out of you."

"And if you can't?"

"Then we'll help you fight it. As long as you don't give in willingly to the new powers, as long as you don't darken your heart, they won't win."

David laced his fingers with hers. "I don't know if I can… you have no idea how tempting it is to just give it."

Regina placed two fingers on his cheek and turn his head so he would face her. "I have a fair idea. She is still inside me, David."

"The Queen?"

Regina nodded. "And she is just waiting to come out. Everyday I have to fight my darkest tendencies. Today…" She hesitated. "Today I almost let Snow die… but I knew that if I did… if I had let her die, you'd have slipped into darkness too… no one to hold you back. Henry… Henry would have lost his family… not because of you. But because of me. So for him...and for Robin, I keep fighting her everyday." Her eyes were gleaming with her unshed tears. "And you will fight for the same reason I do… and you will win."

"For Snow, Emma, Neal, and Henry."

"For Snow, Emma, Neal, and Henry." Regina repeated after him. "I know… I know that you and I have not always been friends…"

"... that's putting it mildly." David chuckled.

Regina smirked in annoyance. The Prince apparently could refrain from his childish tendencies even for a minute. "But I'm here if you need to talk."

David squeezed her hand one last time before letting her go. "Thank you, Regina."


	10. Prove it - Rated T

Prove it - Rated T

 **Day 2 of EvilCharming Week: David wakes from his coma during the curse with all of his memories.**

David was hiking through the woods, trying to keep the events of the past three weeks to the back of his mind. He had woken up from a coma in a strange land with the Evil Queen herself holding his hand. Except Regina had looked different here: her hair was shorter and her features softer. She was also the only one with her memories intact.

Although David had recognized all the people in town, they did not seem to know him as Charming. For all of them, he was the stranger who had woken up after his long coma. He was married to Abigail - Kathryn in this world - and his name was David Nolan. Prince Charming was just a fairy tale character, one that he loathed heartedly from the Disney movie. He had tried to convince the others that they were living a cursed life, bound to repeat itself every day. All he had gained had been intensive sessions with the town's psychiatrist, Archie or rather the conscience of the group. Eventually David had learned to play along to regain his freedom and formulate a plan to break Regina's curse.

David frowned when he heard the tires screeching, followed by the noise of metal crunching. Without sparing a thought for his own safety, David sprinted in the direction of the accident. He gasped as soon as he reached the main road. A black car had impaled itself against one of those giant poles that he had seen everywhere around town. When he noticed a form moving inside the strange vehicle, he rushed to render assistance. He did not know much about the metal boxes they were using for transportation in this world but David had watched enough television to know they could be lethal.

David stopped in his tracks when he recognized Regina at the wheel. She was frantically trying to free herself from her crushed vehicle. Her eyes were wide with fear and David soon understood why: flames were licking the back of the vehicle, getting in close contact with the liquid spilling from underneath it.

Regina locked eyes with David. She saw the hesitation reflected in his blue orbs, still undecided on whether or not he should help her. David shook his head and ran toward the driver's door, the frightened brown orbs of the mayor enough to force him out of his trance. During that split second, David had truly considered to let Regina die in a car explosion. The town would be better off without her. But she had a son, a three-year old boy innocent in all of this. And he would not be better off without his mother. Regardless of what Regina had done in the past, her son did not deserve to pay for her sins.

David hurried to take the few steps that separated him from the driver's side. "Regina, I'm gonna help you." David looked around him, not exactly sure how he was going to do so. A large boulder prevented the door from fully opening and the crack was not enough for Regina to slip through despite her small stature. David removed his leather jacket and wrapped it around his hand. He motioned for Regina to stand back and to protect her face before smashing his arm through the car's window. Regina immediately reached for him.

After a few minutes of struggle, David managed to pull Regina out of the vehicle. He could feel her shake in his arms and her breathing was fast and erratic. As soon as she was free, he carried her behind a boulder just in time before the car exploded. Regina cried out when she heard the explosion. She could have been trapped in her car when it went up in flames. She could have died without seeing Henry again. Worst, he could have been in the car with her.

David gripped Regina's head tight enough to get her attention but not to the point of hurting her. "Regina… Regina, listen to me. You're going to be all right." The mayor of Storybrooke was hyperventilating. David needed to stop whatever horror movie she was playing in her head. "You're safe. Everything is alright."

"Henry…" Regina whispered in-between choked sobs.

"Henry is... " He actually did not know where her little boy was. "Henry wasn't with you but you'll be able to hold him tonight. You're ok." His heart constricted at the thought of Emma being forced out of his arms by the woman he had just rescued. But he could not afford to think about his loss now. Despite everything that had happened in the Enchanted forest, Regina was family, the only family his wife had left. His dear Snow strongly believed that Regina could be redeemed and he had made Snow a promise a long time ago: to let Regina live. David continued speaking soothingly to the shaken mayor until the ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later.

As they were loading Regina into the ambulance, she reached for David. "I…. I don't know how to thank you."

Her expression was softer than he had ever seen it on the Evil Queen. "Help me… help me break your curse."

"I… I don't know how." David searched her eyes for a trace of a lie. Regina shook her head. "I'm not lying to you, David. I don't know how to stop this… all of this. If I could,..." She let the sentence hang.

"Then prove it! Prove that you want this… charade to end."

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How?"

"Rumplestilskin told us that Emma was the key to break your curse. That my daughter would save us all. Help me find her, Regina."

Regina nodded. "I promise." The medication the paramedics had given her was slowly starting to take effect. She closed her eyes, murmuring one last sentence. "I want to change."


	11. A small magical mishap - Rated K

**Day 3 of EvilCharming Week: Magical Creatures**

The tires of the battered truck screeched as the vehicle came to a halt in front of the elegant mansion David Nolan called home. He had received a panic call from his wife exactly five minutes ago. If there is one thing he had learned over his two years of marriage to Regina is that the mayor of Storybrooke did not panic easily. He killed the engine off and ran inside the elegant home. "Regina!" He yelled.

"In the kitchen."

Her voice was calm and strong and David allowed himself one instant to release his breath in pure relief before starting toward the kitchen. "What's so important that I had to come home…" David's eyes widened when he saw the object of their problem on the island. "...immediately." David pointed toward it. "What?... How? Why? Is that what I think it is?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Very eloquent, dear." David rolled his eyes, a habit he had acquired after living with Regina for so long. "And if you're thinking dragon egg, you would be right."

David looked at her incredulously; she seemed completely unphased by the presence of fire-breathing creature in their home. "Regina, honey, why is there a dragon egg in our kitchen?"

Regina averted her eyes. "I may have accidently summoned it."

David closed his eyes, taking a long, steadying breath. There was no point in getting angry; it would not solve their immediate problem. "Accidentally? How does one accidentally summon a dragon?"

Regina sighed in exasperation. "I was trying a new spell… to help with our current food crisis." Over the five years since the curse had broken, the town had grown at an alarming rate. Since Storybrooke was never designed to allow for much of a population growth, their situation had rapidly become critical. "As you know opening a portal is complicated magic." After the many portals he had fallen through over the past five years, David seriously doubted the veracity of that statement but he let Regina continue. "But I thought I could try using the Dark Wand to open a small one and allow a few people to come in and out… so we could grow food in the Enchanted Forest."

David sighed, knowing perfectly what Regina had meant. It would be a one-way portal. They needed to decide who would stay and who would leave Storybrooke. The suggestion had been brought up three months ago at the last town meeting and had been negatively received to say the least. But Regina had reminded them not to argue until they found a way to open said portal. "So send it back!"

Regina frowned in annoyance. "Don't you think that's the first thing I've tried?" She groaned. "I can't reopen the portal. And even if I could, I don't want to bring his little brother or sister here along with him."

David frowned. "How do you know it's a him?"

Regina pointed at the veins of the eggshell. "See these lines… definitely male. Females have much more concentrated ones." David looked at her in shock of her knowledge about dragons. Regina provided a quick explanation. "Maleficent."

David nodded in understanding. "Ok. So how long do we have to send the baby back?"

"That's the bad news." David closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief: a dragon in his kitchen was not enough bad news already? But Regina ignored him. "See the rhythmic pulsing? He is about to come out of his shell."

"WHAT?" David yelled.

"I would say a couple of hours at the most." David moved toward the egg but Regina stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting it to the mines… down below. We can detonate at the surface and trap it inside."

"You want to kill him? You can't do that. He won't be able to survive down there, he is too young!"

"Yes, Regina. Before it kills all of us in one single breath."

"He won't be able to do so until he's fully mature… in about ten years. But he needs care to grow…"

"Regina, this is not a lost puppy…"

"He won't be a danger to any of us until he's fully grown. That gives us some time to get him back home… but we can't kill him. I didn't call you to get rid of him… I called you to help me take care of me once he's born!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

David pulled her into his embrace and rocked her gently. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago, her emotions had been all over the place. He also suspected that her irrational protectiveness of the baby dragon was coming from her developing maternal instinct. "Ok… I'll help you. We'll take care of it."

"Him."

David sighed. "Him."

EC

Elliot was born exactly two hours and twelve minutes later. As soon as he broke through his shell with his claw, Regina and David helped him out of his protective pod. Even though David would never admit it aloud, the creature was truly magnificent. He was all black, scales glistening in the afternoon sun. His ridge extended all the way to the point of his tail and formed some sort of a crown on his head. His nose was large and flat with big inquisitive black eyes set on each side on his head.

Elliot shivered slightly in Regina's arms. He was looking around his new home his curious eyes that examined every detail. He nuzzled against Regina and starting purring, or at least David could swear he was. The couple swaddled the newborn dragon in blankets, putting hot water bottles against him. Elliot could not properly regulate his temperature by himself; after the birth, the mother would gently roast the baby to keep him warm. David had jokingly suggested they could set him to sleep inside the oven but Regina had proposed using water bottles and blankets instead so he could be held.

Elliot yawned and David gasped slightly at the sharp teeth. "Regina…"

"They will fall off eventually like babies'." David did not want to think about the replacement, at least not yet. Regina repositioned the sleepy creature against her. "I think he is hungry."

"What… what does he need?"

"Like all babies… milk. Baby formula will have to do." Regina summoned a can of the condensed version and a baby bottle from the convenience store. "I think you can go past the recommended temperature on the box."

David rolled his eyes but started on his task nonetheless. Ten minutes later, Regina was sitting in their living room, bottle-feeding a very content dragon. "I think he likes the baby formula."

David grabbed his keys. "I'll go to the convenience store…. And the pet store."

"The pet store?"

" To get him a bed, or a crate… and a collar and a leash."

Regina laughed softly. "I don't think you'll need the collar and leash."

David shrugged. "I'm also stopping by the library. Maybe Belle had a book on 'how to become dragon parents'".

Regina laughed more heartedly. "Maleficent will be back in town in a couple of weeks. I think she'll be more capable of taking care of our little friend here." Elliot burped in contentment. He repositioned himself on Regina's lap and fell into a deep, restful sleep. David watched the creature in silence, knowing that Elliot was not leaving their household in a couple of weeks.


	12. Never Again - Rated T

Never again - Rated T

 **Day 4 of EvilCharming Week: No curse Storybrooke AU.**

 **Warning: talks about domestic violence. Not enough to bump it to a M but you've been warned.**

 **I lied: apparently some would be longer than 2,000 words!**

His eyes were haggard when he entered Storybrooke General Hospital at two a.m. in the morning. The Sheriff of Storybrooke only had a couple of hours of sleep, spending most of his evening soothing his little girl, Emma, who had started teething.

Despite his fatigue, David Nolan would not trade the joy of fatherhood for anything in the world. His wife, Mary-Margaret, and he had tried for a child for most of the past five years without much success until that fateful appointment at a fertility clinic in Boston two years ago.

The facility had been catering to a very exclusive clientele but a generous donation from his father-in-law and mayor of Storybrooke, Leopold White, had miraculously opened its door. David had no idea how much Leopold had spent on the clinic but he knew that the amount was in the six digits category.

The way the all powerful Mr White always doted on his daughter had often been a subject of contention between David and his wife on more than one occasion. Mary-Margaret worshiped the ground on which her father stood but David had never liked the man. Behind his gentle, kind, and fair facade, David knew that Leopold could be ruthless. After all, no one climbed to a position of power without ruffling a few feathers.

David's suspicions started three years ago. His promotion to Sheriff shortly after his wedding to Mary-Margaret had stunned the town. Protests had been organized to reinstitute Graham Humbert in the role. The man in question had been found dead two days later, essentially putting a stop to further open disapproval. A suite of other incidents only confirmed the Sheriff's suspicions.

David scanned the room quickly to find the man he was looking for. Dr. Viktor Whale was talking to a group of nurses and David made his way toward him. "What have you got?"

The man looked at the Sheriff directly. He had become the hospital administrator a couple of months ago, enough time to want to put an end to the charade he had unwillingly been participating in. "Domestic assault and battery."

David schooled his features not to show his surprise to have been called in the middle of the night on such a case. His deputy usually handled those cases; not that he did not consider the crime to be severe but his administrative responsibilities usually prevented him from the day-to-day handling of such cases. He was only involved in murder investigations and the Sheriff himself could not remember the last time it had happened in the sleepy town located on the coast of Maine.

If the doctor noticed David's puzzlement, he did not show it. Instead, he handed the Sheriff the medical report, complete with the pictures of the victim. "She is still receiving medical attention. Her husband is in the waiting area; I thought you'd like to handle the case yourself." The statement was true in more ways than one. It was a cowardly move but one that may keep the doctor alive. The decision to call the Sheriff had not been an easy one. The doctor had wrestled with it for several months; each time the woman was brought to the emergency room. Finally his conscience forced him to call the authority, at least what could pass as such in the corrupt town. Whale just hoped that David was not as corrupt as many.

David grabbed the file and opened it. He found the pictures of the results of the assault on top of what he knew was the medical description of the injuries as well as the doctor's opinions on what could have caused them. If the woman decided to press charges, this report would be the strongest evidence for the D.A.

David examined the first picture carefully. He could clearly see the outline of a hand on the woman's thighs. David did not need to read the report to know what those were. He could also guess that the marks had resulted from someone trying to wrench her thighs apart. The following pictures all showed bruises on porcelain skin: her ribs, stomach, shoulders and back were littered with marks. David gasped in shock at the last picture of the woman's face. "Regina!" David stared at the picture of Regina White, his mother-in-law with her left eyes swollen shut and her lip split in half.

"Leopold is in the waiting area." The doctor waited for David's reaction, hoping that the Sheriff was not like the rest of his family, hoping that he would not try to bribe him to send Regina home. Regina had already visited the hospital four times in the last month and Whale did not know how much more her body could take. Leopold would eventually kill her unless someone intervened.

"Where is she?" He did not know Regina well. She usually stayed silent in the back at their family's gatherings. He had always wondered what would push a young woman to marry a man three times her age but neither Mary-Margaret or her father had been forthcoming on the subject.

Whale let out a short breath in relief. Perhaps Regina would get the help she needed after all. "In a private room at the end of the corridor. I… I usually give her a sedative and keep her the rest of the night… give her some respite."

David frowned. "Usually?"

"This is not the first time." Whale averted his eyes in shame. He should have acted sooner but like everyone else in town, he was afraid of Mayor White. "But this is a lot worse. She has two broken ribs and a small concussion."

"What did she say happened?"

"She fell down the stairs."

The doctor did not have to tell David that her injuries were inconsistent with this scenario. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes." Whale nodded. "But she is scared. She won't talk to you. She doesn't think that anyone in town will help her."

Regina may have been right on that last point. "I can't help her unless she tells me the truth." Without waiting for an answer, David walked towards Regina's room quickly reading over the doctor's written report on how the injuries could have been sustained.

EC

Regina White was fidgeting on the bed. It was not the first time during her marriage that she had to take a trip to the hospital in the middle of the night. Over the years, her husband had ensured that the doctors seeing her would treat her injuries as best as they possibly could and send her home. However, the new administrator, Dr. Whale, was different. He would usually prescribe her a sedative and let her sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. Regina was looking forward to the nothingness that would come with the drug. She jumped slightly at the soft knock on the door. Her eyes widened in fear when she recognized Mary-Margaret's husband.

David's heart broke at Regina's fearful expression. He smiled softly. "I'm here to help you. Dr. Whale called me." Regina's eyes were rapidly filling with tears: she had hoped for a night away from her husband, away from her pain but no such luck. David sat on the stool near the bed Regina was sitting on, her legs almost touching his chest. "It's normal procedure for him to call me when the resulting injuries are inconsistent with the manner in which they were said to be inflicted." He waited for her to deny the accusations. When she remained silent, he prompted her further. "You didn't fall down the stairs, did you?"

Regina slumped forward slightly, her head hanging low. David reached for her hand and she jumped at the contact, jerking away from him. "I know you're afraid to talk to me. You have no reasons to trust me. But you don't have any not to either."

Two surprised brown orbs searched his face for the trace of a lie. David smiled at her encouragingly. "All I can tell you is what my duty as Sheriff is if you tell me the truth. I would listen to your version of the facts and examine the bruises to corroborate Whale's report. If your story matches with what Whale and I think really happened to you tonight, I will go and arrest your husband before placing you under protective custody. What that means is that I'll take you somewhere safe away from him where you can rest and heal. I'll turn all the evidence to the D.A. office for further prosecution. But first, you need to tell me what really happened to you."

Regina remained silent. She knew that her husband had bought out everyone in town. Even if David was sincere in his desire to protect her, the D.A., the judge and/or the jury would never let her husband go to jail. Then, she would be right back where she had started: in her husband's mansion.

David saw the battle raging inside her. "Did you fall down the stairs?"

After a long moment of silence, Regina finally answered. "No…" She whispered.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Regina hesitated once more before nodding. This could be her only chance to get away from the monster her husband truly was and as slim as it might be, she would take it. She hoped to escape during the trial. Her train of thought was interrupted when David spoke again. "I'm going to record our conversation. Is that ok?" Regina nodded again. David took his digital recorder from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and placed it on the bed near Regina.

As soon as David turned it on, Regina starting narrating the events that had really happened that night. She had to stop a few times through her story, her emotions getting the best of her. David remained silent. The tape would be played in court and the least he prompted her now, the least ammunitions he would give the defense side. Regina needed to tell the events in her own voice; he could not put words in her mouth or ask for clarifications. He would let the defense attorney do that. He did not need to. The series of events she was describing perfectly matched Whale's description of what could have caused her injuries.

When she finished, David turned off the recorder and as gently as possible took her hand. Regina did not try to pull away from him this time. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly. "I'm sorry I have to ask that… but I need to have a look at your injuries. Is that ok?" Regina looked away from him but nodded.

David stood and placed his index and middle fingers under her chin, turning her head toward him. "I'll be gentle. You need to tell me if I'm hurting you or if you feel uncomfortable." Regina nodded again, tears finally falling down her cheeks. David opened the file containing the pictures that would be admitted as evidence and started examining the injuries on her face. He would have to testify that these pictures were a faithful representation of how Regina looked tonight. "I need to have a look at your back."

Regina pulled her gown open in the back, revealing the bruises she had sustained tonight as well as the more faded one from a previous night similar to this one. David fingers were tracing lightly on her skin. She shivered in response. "I'm almost done." David said reassuringly. Once finished, he helped her close the gown.

David sat down on the tool. "I need to have a look at your thighs." It was important since the bruise bore a close resemblance to a human hand. The jury would not need a doctor to interpret this particular injury and it could only help her case. "I'm sorry, Regina." Regina pulled her gown up in a sob. She felt like a piece of meat men had been handling all night. At least David was trying not to hurt her. The sheriff made a nod of it quickly and pulled the gown back down. "All done."

Regina started shaking uncontrollably. David helped her lie down on the bed and pulled the sheet over her. "I'm going to take Leopold down to the station. He won't be able to post bail until morning." He knew that a judge would unfortunately grant the bastard his freedom.

Regina's eyes widened with fear and she tried to sit up: bail! She had forgotten about it. She would not have enough time to escape before her husband would be back to take his revenge on her. She pushed David's chest with all her strength. "No! You said you were going to take him away… you said I would be safe!"

David gave Regina space. "Regina, you won't have to go back. You're not his property. Until the end of the trial, you'll be under protection. Someone will stay with you at all time."

"Someone he can pay off!"

"Regina, I'm asking you to trust my judgement. There are people in this town who will do the right thing! Whale did! I just did! I will stay with you. I won't let him touch you again. I promise."

Regina did not doubt the veracity of his statement. After all, he could have just sent her back to her husband. However, she could not help but wonder how long his resolution would last. "And what's going to happen when Mary-Margaret learns that you've arrested her beloved father?"

Her statement had the same effect as a cold shower. "Does she know?" His heart raced in his chest waiting for the confirmation that his wife could not possibly know about what her father had done to his young wife.

"Yes." Regina whispered through clenched teeth. "When she was fourteen, she walked on him… having his way." David closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to come back to normal. "I bet this changes everything for you, doesn't it? You're going to have to choose between your wife and me. And we both know where you heart lies."

David sat down on the stool, wrestling with his conscience. He could not believe that his wife could have closed her eyes on what was happening in her home. Mary-Margaret had the purest, most benevolent soul. She would never sit by and let anything like that happen… unless it involved her father. When it came to Leopold, she always had a blind spot. But he would never be able to face her or his child again if he let Regina be the victim of further abuse. "No, it doesn't. I promise you that I will keep you safe." Surely, Mary-Margaret would understand.

Regina was taken aback by his answer but the sincerity of his tone finally convinced her to let him help. She laid back down on the bed, tired of fighting. David placed the cover back over her bruised body. "I'll come get you as soon as I'm done at the station. Try to get some rest." Regina smiled at him softly as David exited her room.

EC

By the time David entered the waiting area, he had managed to cast his doubts aside. As soon as he got a glimpse of the Sheriff, Leopold smiled and stood to greet his son-in-law. "David, when can I take Regina..."

The Sheriff turned the man around roughly, forcing Leopold's hands behind his back. "Mayor White, you're under arrest for domestic assault and battery on the person of Regina White."

The man huffed in rage. "David, what's the meaning of this? You better remember your place here!"

David ignored the question, continuing reciting the Miranda warning. Once he finished, he whispered in his father-in-law's ear. "I'm the Sheriff. A crime has been committed. Now let's go."

EC

David came back to the hospital three hours later. As he was making his way toward Regina's room, Whale accosted him. "She refused the sedative. She is scared, David. Second-guessing her decision." Both men knew it was a perfectly normal reaction. "I would suggest she sees Dr. Hopper today."

"Has Regina agreed to that?"

"No. She wants to leave."

David nodded. "I'll get her somewhere safe. As soon as she is settled, I'll make arrangements for her to see Archie."

Whale sighed. "I'd like to keep her here, Sheriff. Her injuries necessitate further medical treatment. I ran some blood work. She is anemic, and both her liver and pancreatic functions are elevated. I need to run some scans to see the exact nature of the injuries." Whale swallowed. "She is also suffering from severe dietary deficiency and she is slightly underweight for her height. She needs proper care. More than you can give her yourself."

David pinched the bridge of his nose; controlling who would have access to Regina in the hospital would be a nightmare. "I can't trust anyone here to keep her safe. The judge will see the request for bail by ten at the latest. Leopold could be out of jail by noon."

"That's all the time I need to finish testing." Against his best judgement, the Sheriff agreed to the doctor's request.

EC

Regina was ready to leave the hospital by eleven am. Thankfully, the case had been assigned to D.A. Albert Spencer. Although David loathed the man and very much doubted he had Regina's interest in mind, his constant feud with Leopold White was a definite asset. Spencer had eyed the Mayor's office for some time now and convicting Leopold of a crime was certainly a road paved in gold.

While the nurses were helping Regina clean up, David followed Whale to pick up the necessary medication. Regina needed to stay under the radar; therefore they could not walk into the pharmacy with a prescription, especially considering Clark's allegiance to the mayor. Besides, Regina needed an IV for some of the required medication. Whale had printed care instructions that David was reading carefully. "Most importantly, she needs rest and time to heal." The doctor finished.

Whale and David helped Regina to the car. Now that the initial shock of finally being rescued had passed and the adrenaline had flushed out of her system, Regina could barely keep her eyes open. David settled her as comfortably as possible in the back of the police cruiser. He covered her with a blanket, making sure that no one would be able to identify her before driving toward Granny's diner.

Widow Lucas also ran a bed and breakfast and the Sheriff knew that the old woman would be discreet and happy to help Regina, having herself been the subject of spousal abuse in her youth. She had managed to escape her husband and had started her life again in Storybrooke with her then three-year-old child. Her charitable demeanor had soon earned her the nickname of Granny.

He parked in front of the bed and breakfast ten minutes after leaving the hospital. After making sure that Regina would not wake, he walked inside, finding the old woman balancing her books. "I need your help."

Granny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'd think you'd go to your father-in-law first." There was no lost love between Granny and the mayor ever since the incident involving her granddaughter, Ruby. She and Mary-Margaret had been best friends all the way through high school. One night, Ruby had taken Mary-Margaret to the school dance. Although the accident had not been Ruby's fault, Leopold had blamed her for endangering Mary-Margaret's life. After graduation, Ruby had moved to California and had never looked back. Although Granny missed her grandchild dearly, she had never forced Ruby to come visit. She had herself entertained the idea to move to California, but there were too many people in town she still cared about.

David swallowed before describing the events of the past few hours. The old woman's eyes widened in surprise. She had recognized all the signs in Regina but she had never thought anyone would be foolish or brave enough to try to protect her, least of all Leopold's own son-in-law. "What is Mary-Margaret saying about all this?"

David averted his eyes. "I don't know." His wife had left him fifty text messages over the past two hours. "I haven't talked to her yet."

"Where is Regina now?"

"Are you going to help me?"

The woman stood from behind her desk. "I'm guessing she needs a safe place to stay. You brought her here."

David nodded. "Once Leopold is released on bail, she won't be safe anywhere… you're the only one he can't coerce."

Granny nodded. "I'll go prepare a room for her upstairs."

David first carried Regina upstairs and settled her on the bed. The woman was so exhausted that the motion did not wake her. While Granny was working to make her new protegee more comfortable, David went fetching for the hospital supply.

David started Regina's IV and elevated the bag using the coat hanger in the room. Regina stirred in her sleep. David sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back "You're safe here. Just get some rest."

Regina was too tired to argue and she soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

EC

David was waiting for Mary-Margaret at the dinner. He had placed Regina's file in front of him, ready to have a long overdue explanation with his wife. The short brunette stormed through the front door ten minutes later.

Mary-Margaret spotted her husband immediately. Bumping into a few customers on her way to the furthest booth, she sat in front of David. "Why did you arrest my father?"

"You know why. You bailed him out."

"He said Regina fell down the stairs."

"How many times has she fallen down the stairs, Snow?" He used her nickname, trying to get her past her rage and the blind devotion she held for her father. When Snow did not reply, he pushed the file toward his wife. He opened it to the first picture of Regina: it showed the bruise on her face. Mary-Margaret gasped in both shock and horror. She placed her hand in front of her open mouth; tears were springing from the corner of her eyes. David flipped through all the pictures that had been taken at the hospital earlier in the day. "We can't allow this to happen ever again."


	13. One hot bath - Rated M

**ECWeek Day 5: Regina and David are married during the curse.**

David Nolan was lighting the last candle when his wife entered their home. "David?" He heard the tiredness in her voice. Regina had been working overtime lately, trying to finish the school budget. He grabbed the two champagne flutes and met his wife in the foyer.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "What are we celebrating?"

"Can't a husband do something nice for his wife?"

Regina's smile fell. She was not David's wife. Not really. She had cast the curse to get revenge on her mortal enemy and what better revenge than to marry Snow White's True Love? Regina had not actively pursued David. The first time he had asked her out on a date, she had flat out refused. But he had not given up. Eventually, Regina had agreed on one date. Then two. Before she knew it, she was engaged and in love with the man. They had married two years ago and these had been the happiest of her life… as long as she did not get a reminder that it was all a charade. She did not doubt that the feelings David Nolan had for her were real; but David Nolan himself was just the product of her curse.

David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He had seen this particular expression before but he had no idea what was troubling Regina so much. Their life was perfect; he would not change anything from the world. "And you're right we are celebrating." David stepped out of the embrace and handed one glass to Regina.

Regina took the offered champagne, looking at David questioningly. Still smiling at her, David grabbed the envelope they had received earlier and handed it to Regina. As soon as she read the sender's name, her heart raced in her chest: Boston Child Adoption. David placed his hand on her forearm lovingly. "We've been given a little boy. We can go to Boston in two days to meet him."

Regina cried out in joy. "I… I can't believe it." Ever since she had drank that potion to spite her mother, she had wished for a child of her own. In two days, this dream would become reality.

David pulled Regina back into his embrace. "I thought we could celebrate. Dinner for two… the last one in a long time."He smiled brightly. "I made lasagna."

Over dinner, they talked about names, the nursery, their schedule, what the baby would look like. Everything was perfect and in that moment in time, Regina let go of all her doubts. David Nolan loved her and he was about to start a family with her.

After dinner, David insisted on doing the dishes while Regina relaxed. She served them a generous dose of her famous apple cider before meeting him in the kitchen. David frowned at her teasingly. "I thought you were supposed to take it easy."

"I'm trying to think about what we should do to finish our last evening just the two of us." Regina giggled. This reaction was unusual for her but David loved the sound of it.

David pouted playfully. "You really need to think that hard."

Regina leaned against his back, licking behind his ear. "I'm not sure whether we should use the bed, the downstairs sofa, the shower…"

David's breath hitched in his throat as he placed the last of the dishes on the rack to dry. He turned around and lifted Regina up. To his delight, the brunette immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Regina replied playfully.

David carried her upstairs toward the master bathroom. "In a hot, bubble bath." He kissed her deeply as he entered the room.

Regina laughed against his lips. "I believe this is where we did it for the first time."

"Precisely." David sat Regina down on the counter near the sink. After one last kiss, he started to fill the tub and adding the necessary bubbles and salts. He turned back toward Regina. "You look gorgeous."

David kneeled at her feet and removed her black pumps. He ran his hands over her perfect right leg and pulled down her tights. Regina shivered at the sensations his fingers elicited on her bare skin. He traced open-mouth kisses from her ankle up to her thighs. Regina's hand went flying to his head, lacing her fingers in his hair. She moaned loudly.

David smiled at her before repeating his previous action on her second leg. As soon as he reached her knee with his mouth, she opened her thighs slightly. David chuckled against her skin. He was going to take his time with her. He stood up, to Regina's frustration and kissed her lips. When he finally released her mouth, Regina whispered to him, slightly out-of-breath from her arousal. "Don't tease."

David moved his hands down her sides and wrapped his arms around her, finding the zipper of the blue dress that hugged every curve perfectly. He unzipped it slowly all the while kissing Regina's jaw and neck before settling on her pulse point. Regina tilted her head back, giving David better access. David slid his hands over her shoulders and pushed the garment down slowly, revealing Regina's perfect body to his eyes.

Regina's hands flew to the hem of his jeans. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, disregarding David's trademark flannel shirt on the floor. His t-shirt followed soon after. Her hands roamed over his muscled torso to his belt buckle.

Meanwhile, David kept sliding her skirt down. Regina lifted her hips to help remove it entirely. As soon as she was free of the blue dress, David unfastened her black lace bra. He kissed Regina's lips, jaw, down her chest before taking her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently on her nipple, eliciting soft moans from the mayor.

After much effort, Regina finally managed to unbuttoned David's jeans. She tucked them down and David stepped out of them, never letting go of her. When she finally freed David's erection from his boxers, Regina grabbed his member, applying pressure where he liked it most.

Unwilling to wait any longer, David carried his wife to the bathtub. Regina removed her matching panties and threw them on the floor before capturing David's lips into a searing kiss. He moaned deep inside her mouth.

David lowered them inside the tub never breaking the kiss. His hands were roaming over her body, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He laid down in the tub with Regina on top of him. The mayor placed on her hands on each of his shoulder before lowering herself on his hard member.

Regina moved slow, savoring the sensations of her walls stretching to accommodate his length. David traced his fingertips up and down her spine, urging her along. His right hand reached in-between their bodies to circle her clit.

Regina gasped and moaned at the sudden contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She increased her pace and soon only sounds in the bathroom were the pants of the two lovers and the sloshing of the water in the tub.

Regina came screaming David's name. The feeling of her walls clenching hard around him sent him over the edge soon after. "I love you!"

Regina collapsed on his chest, out-of-breath. "I love you too."

EC

 _11 years later_

Regina curled on her bed and let herself cried. She had lost everything dear to her. The little boy she had happily adopted eleven years ago had brought his biological mother in town, the professed Savior, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.

The curse was broken, taking her family along with it. David finally remembered who he was. David Nolan, the man who loved her, was gone. More sobs racked through her body as she remembered the hatred in his eyes when Emma had broken the curse by kissing Henry at the hospital.

David had also taken their son, his biological grandson. Regina was guilt-ridden: she had multiple chances over the past year to tell David the truth. Perhaps if she had come clean earlier, David would have forgiven her. She clutched David's pillow and deeply inhaled his scent. Despite her best judgement, she had fallen in love with David Nolan. His 'death' ripped her heart apart.

Regina eventually cried herself to a restless sleep that was mercifully interrupted by the doorbell. Her heart started hammering in her chest. She had known since the moment the curse broke that they would eventually come for her, that they would ask for an explanation at the very least but most likely for her head. Shaking from head to toe, she slowly made her way downstairs amidst the incessant ringing.

Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, Regina took a moment to collect herself. If the town had come to her home in the middle of the time to exact their revenge then she would not disappoint them. They would not be facing the mayor of Storybrooke, the wife of David Nolan, and the mother of Henry Nolan. No, they would be facing the Evil Queen.

Putting her mask firmly in place, she walked the distance separating her from her front door with renewed confidence. She let the anger soothe her pain and her fears. The familiar feeling brought her the comfort she needed to face her enemies.

Her anger dissipated as soon as she opened the door. Instead of the angry mob she had been expecting, David was standing on her porch. "We need to talk, Regina."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. She stepped aside to let him in. As soon as she closed the door, she finally asked the question burning on her lips. "I guess you came here to arrest me."

"No."

The answer surprised her. "Then why are you here?" She whispered, holding on to the last bit of hope she had left.

"Because I'm choosing you, Regina." David rushed toward her and kissed her passionately. "I'm choosing you."


	14. Memories - Rated M

**ECWeek Day 6: James kisses Regina in the Underworld**

 _Underbrooke_

"David!" Regina called, slightly panicking at the idea of being separated from the Prince. She did not have full control of her magic in this world. And there were a lot of angry people around with a debt to settle with the Evil Queen. She raced toward Main Street, in the direction she had last seen David run toward. "David!" She was panting hard, not used to running over long distances.

Finally, she saw him; the Prince was coming toward her. "David, we need to go back. Mary-Margaret and Hercules…" She never finished her sentence. David wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Before she could protest, he crashed his lips to hers.

Regina opened her mouth in shock and the man used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue was caressing her own in deep, languid strokes that made her core melt. She moaned unwillingly. She had not been kissed like this in a long time.

EC

 _Enchanted Forest, thirty six years ago_

"So tell me, Prince James, has your father asked you to entertain me?"

The Prince was leaning against the doorframe, a glass of wine in his hand. "You could say that." Unlike most of the women he had entertained for his father before, Regina was gorgeous. She moved around the room with precision and grace, her red dress hugging every curve on her perfectly-shaped body. She looked like a wild animal about to strike. Even though she was dangerous, he could not keep his eyes off the beautiful brunette. The danger she represented only made her more alluring in his eyes.

Regina smirked. His black shirt was half open, allowing her to admire the contours of his chiseled chest. His black leather pants did not leave anything to the imagination either. At least, she would be satisfied tonight. "I'm not that easily entertained."

James placed his glass on the nearby table and approached from behind. He moved her hair aside and whispered in her ear. "I'd love a challenge."

Regina purred in anticipation. "And what makes you think you're up to it?"

David spun her around and forced her to bend over on the bed. Regina groaned but the Prince ignored her. He moved on top of her. "Because I'm really good at this game. I know what my partners want."

"You're not so good, dear." Regina tried to free herself. "I don't like to be tied down."

"Liar." James replied teasingly. "You don't like to relinquish control but you like to fight for it."

Regina smirked, still trying to free herself, but James had her firmly pinned down on the bed. She could use magic to free herself from this difficult situation but the Prince was right: she enjoyed the game too much. Besides, the bulge pressing against her back told her that she would not regret it. "Then stop talking."

James leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking hard on her skin, sure to leave marks in the morning. "As you wish, Your Majesty!"

Regina heard the rustling of clothes behind her as James dropped his pants on the floor. He hiked her dress up her thighs and bunched it up on her hips, lining his already hard and throbbing member near her entrance. "Be careful! This is expensive fabric!"

James entered her in one strong thrust. "Hush, Regina!"

Regina gasped in surprised before moaning softly. She had already been wet and James' rough treatment only heightened her pleasure. She enjoyed rough sex: there were no feelings associated with it, just a need that would be satiated as soon as the Prince would provide her with some friction.

Regina did not have to wait long. James grabbed her hips tightly while pulling out of her slowly. He thrusted back into her forcefully, making Regina scream as he was applying pressure on all the right spots. The rough mating lasted for more than ten minutes but neither James nor Regina would relinquish their control: they would force the other to come first.

The Queen eventually won. With one last deep thrust, James came deep inside Regina. The Queen chuckled slightly. "I guess I won." She would not give him the privilege of making her come.

Despite his exhaustion, James was not ready to accept his defeat. He pushed two fingers inside Regina and started pumping erratically. His thumb found her clit and started drawing patterns with no particular rhythm. Regina was writhing on the bed, trying to control her body, trying not to give him the satisfaction to make her come. With one long moan, Regina finally released unwillingly.

James removed his fingers abruptly and put his pants back on. "I guess we'll need a rematch soon."

EC

 _Underbrooke_

"James."

"Oh Regina, it's been so long…. And there are so many people who want to say hello to their Queen."

A quick motion of his hand and Regina's world went completely black.


	15. Storybrooke Medical - Rated T

Storybrooke Medical - Rated T

 **ECWeek Day 7: Crossover (of some sort, not too good at complete AU especially with OS). This is a crossover between OUAT and Miami Medical. The idea came from** **Throwback6533** **on based on the following YouTube video:** **watch?v=Bl-OaKeZPYA**

 **I'll post the prequel tomorrow as part of bonus day.**

David rushed back toward the bedchambers he shared with his True Love. "Regina!" Regina was on the balcony, grabbing the railings with all her strength as she was watching the Dark Curse spread throughout the Kingdom. "Regina!"

The woman turned around and ran into her husband's open arms. "David… David there is nothing I can do… It's too late."

David cupped Regina's cheek, rubbing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "Regina… no matter what happened, we will be together. We will always be together."

The curse enveloped the two lovers in a black and purple cloud.

EC

 _Storybrooke, Maine - Ten days after the curse was cast._

Dr. Regina Mills had everything she had ever wanted. Following in her father's footsteps, she had become a successful trauma surgeon. After internships in prestigious medical clinics across the United States, she had opened her unit in a small town on the seaboard of Maine.

Although she missed the energy that came with living in large metropolitan areas, the quaint little town offered her practice something she would have never been able to hope for in larger cities: a trauma unit attached to a convalescence wing and a separate research facility. In the five years she had been working at Storybrooke General, she had managed to develop two new surgical techniques that are now widely being applied across the country.

As Regina was about to relax for a couple of minutes in the doctor's lounge with a hot cup of coffee, her partner in the practice and best friend since college poked her head through the open door. "We have a John Doe coming in, late twenties. Hit and run. Found on the side of the road unconscious. Head trauma, surface wounds and …" She paused for effect before listing the last injury, the one she knew her friend would not be able to resist. "... a compound fracture of the femur."

That got Regina's attention. Hip fractures were a common ailment among geriatric patients and unfortunately a cause of mortality due to further complications and reduced mobility. Regina had been developing new types of screws and plates to re-align such fractures. She hoped that these new screws would allow the patients to start physical therapy earlier and therefore improve their prognostic. Regina placed her cup on the coffee table, unsure of whether she should take the case. The patient could not consent to an experimental surgery. Besides, if his head injury was severe, he may not wake up on time to start physical therapy anyway. The traditional trauma surgery may be better for the patient in this case.

Seeing that her friend was about to refuse to take the case, Ashley gave Regina the last piece of information. "Whale is the trauma surgeon on call tonight."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Viktor Whale was a magician when it came to soft tissues. However, as far as Whale's orthopedic skills were concerned, John Doe would have a better chance to walk again if a monkey was performing the surgery. "Ok, fine. I'll assist Whale and deal with the broken femur. Tell the dear doctor that the brain is all his."

Ashley smiled. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that."

EC

The surgery had lasted much longer than Regina had anticipated. After Whale had stabilized the patient, it had taken Regina over six hours to realign the femur's head and placed the screws and plates. She was exhausted and only wanted to go home to a hot shower and a warm bed. After making sure that her patient would be comfortable for the night, Regina Mills exited the ICU.

She was greeted by Sheriff Graham Humbert. Regina sighed. "Make this quick, Graham. I'm tired." They had a fling a couple years ago and every time they needed to scratch an itch, each knew they could count on the other. But not tonight; Regina had already been up for twenty hours straight.

Graham flipped through the pages of his black notebook. "His name is David Nolan. Found his license in the bushes near where he's been hit. No family in town."

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina was starting to get annoyed.

"Because it wasn't an accident."

"What?" Regina was no stranger to tending to the victims of attempted murders. They had constituted a large part of her patients when she had been working in Miami. However, murder in Storybrooke was unheard of. "What make you say this?"

"The tire marks left at the scene are not consistent with any attempts at braking."

EC

 _Five days later_

As Regina was entering the hospital early in the morning, she was greeted by Aurora, one of the nurses in the ICU. "Guess who opened his gorgeous baby blue eyes this morning?" When Regina did not respond, the nurse pressed on. "Our very own sleeping beauty."

Regina smiled. "David Nolan?" Regina heart was hammering in her chest. Ever since Graham had told her about the attempt on his life, Regina had been protective toward the man. At least, that was the tale she kept repeating to herself although she could not deny that there was something more. She was fascinated by this stranger. Fortunately, Ashley had decided to interpret this sudden obsession to the fact that the man was the first to have benefited from Regina's new treatment.

Aurora nodded. "Name is David. That's all he remembers."

Regina's smile fell. She had hoped he could have filled in the blanks to help Graham find the man - or woman - who wanted him dead. "I'll go visit him as soon as I'm changed."

She entered the room of the recovering man five minutes later. She smiled brightly at him before she could restrain herself. "I'm Regina." She rolled her eyes. Why was she asking like a schoolgirl in front of him? She cleared her throat before starting the conversation again. "I'm Dr. Mills... Your attending physician." She added quickly.

The man nodded and motioned toward his throat. Regina hurried to serve the man a glass of water. In her haste, she spilled part of it on his shoulder. "Oh god! I'm so sorry." She attempted to dry him with some gauze she found in the drawers. As soon as her fingers made contact with his skin, a memory flashed in front of her eyes. She was running in the forest, her heart hammering in her chest. She did not recognize the place nor the clothes she was wearing. The scene felt as if it had happened in another place and time. Regina shook her head to stop her train of thoughts. It was just a weird deja-vu, nothing more.

After explaining to David the extent of his injuries and the long recovery in front of him, Regina rushed back to the doctor's lounge and collapsed on the couch. Why did this man have such an effect on her? She did not know him. In fact, she had never seen him before. She could have sworn she knew everyone in the small town. It came with the territory of being one of the only doctors here but she had never seen this David before.

Regina walked toward the vending machine. She jumped when she heard Ashley's voice. "I thought I would die before seeing Regina Mills having a crush on a boy."

Regina glared at her. "I don't have a crush."

Ashley raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "So do you care to tell me what happened in there?"

"How much did you see?" Regina kept her tone as nonchalant as possible.

"I think it started at 'I'm Regina'... or maybe the bright smile you gave a perfect stranger when it takes me hours to get a smirk on your face."

So Ashley had witnessed the entire debacle. Regina ignored her friend and focused her attention on the vending machine, spending a longer time than necessary to make a selection. Ashley waited patiently for her friend to finish, unwilling to let this conversation drop.

Regina had always been too busy for romance and although Ashley had organized a few blind dates for her friend, Regina had never shown any interest in men - or women. But this patient - a perfect stranger - had swept the nonsense woman off her feet.

Ashley chuckled as she watched Regina hitting the vending machine in the hopes of freeing her candy bar. "You've got to play it cool. Not let it know how much you want it."

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well who her friend was referring to. "I want a cookie, not a boyfriend."

"Same philosophy."

EC

 _Three months later_

David Nolan had spent the last three months at Storybrooke General. The experimental procedure that Dr. Mills had performed on his leg had worked beyond expectations. David blushed slightly at the thought of Regina. There was something about her but his swiss cheese memory did not allow him to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Although Regina had insisted they had never met before, everything about her was familiar: her smile, the way she pursed her lips in concentration, her inquisitive chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you listening?"

David focused his attention back on his physical therapist. "Yes… of course. I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

The man chuckled slightly. The mutual attraction between David Nolan and Dr. Regina Mills was not a secret in the hospital. Apparently the only ones not aware of it were the two of them. "I said, I can release you next week, pending Dr. Hopper's approval."

"I still don't remember anything."

The doctor folded his arms over his desk. "David, physically, there is nothing wrong with you. Keeping you here won't help neither with the rest of your recovery nor your amnesia."

' _No, but it would keep me near Regina.'_ was the first thought on David's mind. He sighed heavily. "I know… I just don't know what I'm supposed to do… it's like I didn't even exist until the night you've found me. I have a house that I can swear I've never lived in. A job that I don't know how to perform. Friends that I don't remember."

"David, it will take some time to adjust…"

"I know." He interrupted. "And a routine will help me remember."

The doctor nodded as David stood up. "I should get back to my exercises… at least they help take my mind off its emptiness."

After wishing the doctor a good day, David left his office. This is when he saw her: she was wearing her usual scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck, walking decisively toward the ER. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wetted his lips. "Regina!" Why did he call her?

The beautiful brunette turned toward him and smiled as soon as she recognized him. "David! How… how are you feeling?" Regina walked toward him.

"I'm… I'm better." David seemed to lose his ability to speak every time he was around her.

"I'm glad to hear it…" She pointed toward the ER. "But I should really get back."

"Please a date… this weekend… Would you go?"

They both chuckled at the awkwardness of the question. Before she could think better of it, Regina agreed to the date. "Friday, 8pm?"

David nodded. "Perfect!"

Regina smiled once more, blushing slightly. Everyone had stopped to watch the couple and she was growing more and more self-conscious by the minute. "Now go! I have lives to save and you have physical therapy to do."

"As you wish, Your Majesty!" David joked.

EC

 _One week later._

The date had been perfect; everything Regina had dreamed the date with the perfect man would be. David had taken her to her favorite seafood restaurant and on a long walk on the beach. Like Prince Charming, he had then driven her back home before wishing her a good night. The kiss had been chaste but full of promises. It had stirred something deep inside Regina, a longing she did not even know she had. The doctor was still smiling like a fool at the memory of their first date as she was drying her hair.

Ashley could not resist to poke her. "I'll be damned! I never thought I would see Regina Mills smittened!"

Regina pursed her lips. "And I wish I could see the day when Ashley Boyd would keep her nose out of other people's business."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "So? Am I going to get any details?"

"Nope." Regina frowned as soon as she saw the note taped on her locker. ' _Regina, I need to remember. I need to remember before things get too serious. David.'_ Regina ripped the note down and fisted it, crunching the paper in a tiny little ball. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not going anywhere."

Regina threw the note in the recycle bin before storming out of the locker room, leaving a dumbfounded Ashley wondering who two individuals so perfect for each other could not end up together.

EC

 _One month later_

David was walking down Main Street towards Granny's dinner alone with his dark thoughts. After his first date with Regina, he had realized that he needed to know who he really was before getting involved with anyone. This was the stupidest decision he could have ever made. Now, not only was he still seriously confused about his past, but he was also miserable. His only certitude was his feelings for Regina. He had tried to talk himself into calling her several times but had always backed out at the last minute. However, as more and more time would pass, the less likely she would be to forgive him.

The sun reflected off a shiny metal object in the distance and triggered David's memories about the night of the accident. He remembered the two beam lights rushing toward him. He did not know what they were. He did not know where he was. The collision had been brutal, sending him flying on the side of the road.

His nightmares usually ended with him barely breathing on the side of the road. But this felt different than his regular nightmares. He could now remember a man getting out of the car. The man was limping, the silver handle of his walking cane glistening in the beamlight. The same silver handle that was now in front of him.

In that instant, all of his memories came back: Regina, the Dark Curse, Rumpelstiltskin. "Regina!"

David ran toward the hospital. Rumpelstiltskin had sworn revenge against Regina and even in this cursed land, she was not safe from him. He was completely out of breath when he reached the reception. "Please… please page Dr…. Dr. Mills."

"What is it about?"

"Tell her that David Nolan is here to see her."

"One minute please."

"No need." Regina was coming toward him, probably leaving the hospital for the day. "Regina!"

Regina turned around and frowned as soon as she saw him. David could not blame her; he had acted like an idiot. Without a word, he cupped her cheeks tenderly and kissed her deeply. A gush of air escaped from their lips and spread throughout the town, breaking the Dark Curse.

Regina looked at David with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, David!" She kissed him one more time.

"I'm never letting you go again. We will always be together."


	16. In another lifetime - Rated T

In another lifetime - Rated T

 **Day 8 for #ECWeek: Bonus Day! David meets Young Regina. This prompt is the winner of a poll I posted on my Twitter account. It's also the prequel of Storybrooke Medical!**

 **Hope you liked the various OS for ECWeek!**

Eight-year-old Regina Mills did not have much to look forward in her life. Her mother had imposed a strict schedule on her. Regina would wake every morning at six am for breakfast followed by a hair, makeup, dress session that lasted anywhere between one to two hours depending on the extravagance of the clothes her mother had selected on that particular day.

By nine am, Regina was passed to a series of tutors until noon when she was expected at lunch. The instruction continued with proper table manners at the royal court. In the afternoon, Regina was then assigned to other tutors who instructed her in music, crochet, and all sorts of activities her mother insisted a lady should know.

The only silver lining in her boring life was when her mother would leave the family estate for her business. She did not fool Regina or her father: Cora usually left to stock up on magical ingredients or consult with her mentor. Whatever the reasons, Regina did not care: with her mother out of the estate today, she would be granted some freedom by her father.

Various merchants came to the estate in the afternoon in preparation for the ball given in honor of her grandfather. King Xavier may have lost his Kingdom to King Leopold but his birthday was still a cause for celebration. She enjoyed looking at the crowd of people busying around the vast courtyard from her balcony high above.

"Regina?" The child jumped slightly at her father's voice. She turned around, her eyes full of surprise at the young boy standing next to Henry. "This is David. I thought the two of you would enjoy to play this afternoon."

Regina's mouth opened in surprise and excitement. Her mother never allowed her to play with the other children in the village. "This would be wonderful, Father!"

Henry chuckled. "I'll leave you two to it then."

Without further prompting, the children lost themselves into a game of catch followed by the valiant rescue of the Dark Princess by Sir David the Great. As the end of their magical afternoon drew near, the two children made a pact to see each other again.

ECECEC

Sixteen-year-old Regina Mills saddled her horse in a hurry: she was finally free. Or at least as free as her debutante ball had allowed her to be. She did not have daily lessons with tutors any longer. Instead, her mother expected her to carry on her daily duties. Thankfully, these duties included horseback riding lessons. After all, a Queen was expected to travel throughout her Kingdom!

Regina exited the stables with a spring in her step. Daniel, the new stable boy and Regina's only friend and confident, helped her hop on her horse. He handed her her reins. "I'm guessing you're going to ride by the lake today?"

Regina smirked at her accomplice. "Yes."

Daniel smiled back at her. "Have a good ride."

With a wink, Regina started Rocinante in the opposite direction than the lake. A long time ago, two eight-year-old children had made a pact; a pact to see each other again regardless of the obstacles in-between them. And they had kept their promise: as soon as Regina had been able to go ride by herself, she had secretly met David at the spot the eight-year-old boy had drawn on a map for her. He had sworn to her then that he would wait for her by the apple tree every day for as long as it would take for her to be able to meet him. Their reunion had happened over a year ago and their relationship had evolved from friends to unlikely lovers.

David rose from his spot under the tree as soon as he glimpsed at Rocinante approaching from behind the bushes. "Regina!"

The teenager let herself fall into the strong arms of her shepher. "Good afternoon!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

Regina kissed him deeply, unwilling to talk about subjects that would make her angry. Their time together was usually so short that every minute was precious and she did not want to waste any of them talking about her mother. "I did. It's all that matter."

After making sure that Rocinante would be comfortable, the two lovers walked hand-in-hand along the river banks. They were talking about nothing in particular but everything mattered. As the sun started to do down over the horizon, Regina turned toward David. "I should be getting back."

David knew better than to beg her to stay. She was suffering from their lack of time together as much as he was and it would not be fair to rest all the blame on her shoulders. Regina was not responsible for her mother's thirst for power. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina smiled shyly before capturing his lips into a searing kiss. "Yes!"

EC

The unthinkable had happened. After saving his daughter from a runaway horse, the King had proposed to Regina and her mother had accepted on her behalf. After the required function with the King and Princess, Regina had managed to escape her mother's claws.

Regina pushed Rocinante to a full gallop, hoping that David would have waited for her. It would probably the last time they would see each other. Even though she was not ready to say goodbye, she did not want to miss the opportunity.

Regina inhaled sharply as she spotted the shepherd. "David!"

Regina's plaintive tone told David that something was wrong. He ran to meet Rocinante just in time to catch Regina who had let herself fall from her horse. "Regina, Regina… what's wrong?"

Regina recounted the events of the past few hours in-between choked sobs. "We're supposed to leave for the Palace tomorrow…." She cried out at the thought of never seeing David again, of being forced to say goodbye.

David cupped her face tenderly and placed a soft kiss underneath her right eye, drying her tears. "It's not goodbye, Regina. We can escape. Together. Tonight." David let go long enough to make a ring out of wildflowers. "We can run away together, get married… have the life we've always wanted."

Regina nodded, tears of joy and pain mixing on her cheeks. "Yes."

David placed the makeshift ring on her finger. "I need to say goodbye to my mother." Regina had never met Ruth but David had talked about her extensively. She knew that it was not an easy decision for him, and he was choosing her. David pecked her lips. "Meet me here at dawn." He kissed her again. "We will always be together. I promise."

EC

When Regina returned to her family estate, it was well past supper. Daniel met her in the stables, taking the reins from her. "Your mother is looking for you everywhere! The King has organized a reception in your honor. It's set to start in less than half an hour."

Regina dismounted quickly. "I was with David. We… we're planning to run away tonight."

The loud gasp coming from the entrance of the stables stopped the two friends in their track. Regina's widened in horror when she recognized the Princess. "Snow!"

EC

Regina had made the young Princess promise to keep her secret. As she sat through the ball given in her and the King's honor, Regina concentrated on her plan to escape her fate. Daniel had offered to help her but they would have to act fast.

When the ball finally drew to an end, Regina retired to her chambers to pack a small bag before escaping through her window. As previously agreed upon, Daniel had already saddled Rocinante. He hugged his friend one last time. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Regina."

Regina gave Daniel a soft smile. "Thank you, Daniel. Thank you for keeping my secret from my mother."

Daniel released her. "The first time I saw you and David, I knew there was something magical between you. You love him. And he loves you, Regina."

Regina blushed. "I do love him."

"So my daughter was telling the truth."

Daniel and Regina jumped at the King's voice. Remembering his place, Daniel kneeled down on the floor, his head bowed in submission. "Your Majesty."

Regina was far too petrified to move. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound would come out of her tight throat.

Leopold smiled as he approached the pair. "It's ok, Regina. I should have known better."

"Know what, my King?" She was shaking from head to toe.

Leopold took her hands and smiled at her reassuringly. "That your mother was the one behind the acceptance." He sighed, his own history with Cora weighing heavily on his mind. "Regina, love… True Love is precious. I should know… I fell in love once… a long time ago. It must be preserved at all cost." Regina's tears were coating her cheeks. "What's his name?"

"Da...David." She finally managed.

"A noble name." Leopold let go of her. "I won't stop you. If you want to leave everyone you know and care about to be with your love, I won't stand in the way. But I want you to consider my proposal."

Regina's heart constricted at the thought of never seeing her father or Daniel again. "I can't… I can't marry you." She whispered.

"I understand." The King started pacing the width of the stables. "To be completely honest with you, I'm not looking for a wife. But Snow needs a mother. Someone who would think about her safety and life above their own."

"I only acted on instincts… I don't know why…"

"Your instincts are pure, Regina. Would you accept to be Snow's mother? Not my wife, but her mother?"

Regina frowned. "What… what are you proposing?"

"You'll live at the Palace and take care of my little girl."

"You want me to be her nanny?" Regina blushed at her outburst. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I meant no offense."

The King chuckled. "That's quite alright… I want you to be a lot more than a simple nanny. I want you to be a role model for Snow. Someone she can look up to, someone whose values she should aspire toward… I…" The King was at a loss for words. He had proposed to Regina because Cora would have never accepted less and he had misjudged her daughter. He had assumed that Regina shared the same thirst for power as her mother. He had been wrong: Regina had a pure, fair soul.

There was another reason he wanted Regina to be more than a nanny to Snow. His daughter did not need another staff member; she needed a family. She needed someone who would love her without being paid for it but would also stand up to her and not be afraid of the consequences.

After a long moment of silence, Daniel cleared his throat. "Like a big sister?" He offered. The surprise on the King's face was mirrored on Regina's. "I'm the youngest of twelve kids. My older sisters took care of me more than my mother could since she had to work." Daniel added sheepishly.

The King smiled softly at the stable boy. "I like that. Regina?" Leopold see the hesitation in her eyes. "What does David do?"

"He… he is a shepherd." She answered, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Turns out, I'm in need of a Royal Shepherd at the Palace as well." Regina frowned; she had never heard of the position before. She would know since her mother had made her study the royal court's composition for days. Seeing her confused expression, the King clarified. "The good thing about being King, Regina, is that sometimes you get to make decisions that don't make a lot of sense to a lot of people but are meaningful to a couple in love. Would you accept my offer?"

As soon as Regina understood what the King really offered, she agreed wholeheartedly. She would be able to live with David at the Palace, away from her mother. Leopold had the reputation of being kind, fair, and generous ruler and he proved it today.

ECECEC

Regina tried to breathe evenly as she admired herself in the mirror. In less than hour, she would marry her True Love surrounded by her new family. Accepting Leopold's offer had brought her everything she had ever desired: David and a family. She was truly happy.

"You look so pretty, Regina."

Regina looked down toward Snow and smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I want to look like you one day."

Regina kneeled as best she could and cupped Snow's chin. "You'll be the fairest of them all."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the moment. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

Regina's smile widened when she saw her father. "Oh Daddy, of course not."

The man placed a soft kiss on his daughter's cheek. "You are breathtaking."

Regina's eyes filled with tears. "I just wish Mother would be here. I just wish she could be proud of me just this once." Cora had disappeared shortly after Regina had moved into the Palace. Although the King had not spared any expenses to locate Cora, after two months, the search had not returned a clue about her whereabouts.

"Regina, my little girl, your mother had always been proud of you."

Trumpets echoed in the distance, announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

EC

"Hello, dearie!"

Regina jumped, having not expected anyone to be awake at this hour. She had come down to the kitchen for a quick snack after her wedding night. She gasped when she saw the creature in front of her. It had the appearance of a man but his skin was covered in bronze scales, his eyes were yellow and large, and his fingernails resembled animal claws. "Who… what are you?"

"Don't insult me, dearie! I am a man. Like the one sleeping in your bed now." Regina blushed but the man did not pay her any attention. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

Regina's eyes widened in both fear and shock. "You're the Dark One!" She had read about him in one of the books her mother had forbidden her to touch. Remembering the stories she had read in her mother's book, she already knew why he had come here. "I won't make a deal with you."

"You don't have to dearie." He giggled. "Your mother had already made one. And you're my price."

Regina stepped away from him. "I will never be yours."

"Oh but you will, dearie. That fire in you! You will indeed make a wonderful apprentice!" With a flick of his wrist, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

ECECEC

The Kingdom was in mourning. A mysterious illness had swept throughout the land claiming the lives of young children. Snow had succumbed to the disease this morning.

"Regina, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that, David?" Tears were running down her cheeks. "Rumpelstiltskin warned me but I didn't listen! I should have gone with him then."

David pulled the frightened and grieving woman into a tender embrace. "We don't know if he was behind it. Besides, your life matters as well."

"My life is nothing in comparison to the hundreds that he had taken!"

"David is right, Regina." The couple separated immediately when they recognized the voice and turned toward the entrance of their bedchamber where the King was standing. The man had aged at least ten years in the past couple of weeks. As royally as he could manage under the circumstances, Leopold walked toward Regina. "We can't let the Dark One blackmailing us. First, it would have been you. And then, who else? I don't regret the decision I made a year ago. Your place is here. Not with him."

"But this tragedy could have been prevented."

Leopold shook his head slowly. "We don't know what he would have done to you. If you had become his apprentice…" Leopold never finished his sentence; everybody in the room already knew the implication of Regina becoming the Dark One's apprentice. She would have turned evil; perhaps a greater evil than the disease currently cursing their land.

ECECEC

The news had shaken her like a bucket of cold water. After spending the better part of the past two years conceiving a child, the doctor had finally declared her barren. Regina was sobbing in David' arms. She had always dreamt of having a big family.

"We can adopt, Regina." Regina stayed quiet. She did not know how to explain to David that it would not be the same. She would never be able to feel a new life growing inside of her. David continued softly. "We can give a child a wonderful life here."

"David, I… I just need to be alone."

Although David was hurt, he agreed to give Regina some time alone. "I'll be in the stables if you need me."

Regina nodded, curling onto herself as David stood up from the bed. The second David closed the heavy oak doors to their bedchambers, Regina let herself cry. She cried for everything she had lost: her mother, Snow, and her dreams. She cried for David and Leopold, each robbed of someone precious because she had refused to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hello, dearie."

Regina jumped at the voice. She sat up against the headboard hurriedly and wiped her tears away. "What do you want?" Her tone was sharp and angry.

"See if you've reconsidered my offer."

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Regina shouted.

The man smirked. "One day, you'll be mine."

ECECEC

Regina was kneeling by the coffin of the man she had learned to look to as a father. Leopold died last night of a heart attack, three years after his precious Snow was taken from him. Regina felt David's hands on her shoulder. "It's time."

Regina hated tradition: 'The King is dead, long live the King' was more than just a saying. Merely hours after Leopold was put to rest, the Kingdom would be celebrated their new King and Queen. "I'm not ready."

David knelt down by her side. "This is what he wanted. He named you to succeed him."

Regina turned toward David and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Us. He named us."

David smiled against her lips. "He is the reason we are together today. I will never forget that." David kissed Regina passionately. "He would have wanted us to take care of his Kingdom, to rule with the same kindness and generosity he had shown all his life."

Regina cupped David's cheek and ran the pad over his soft skin. "And we will honor his memory."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You should have heeded my warning, dearie. And now they're all dead, because of you." Rumpelstiltskin giggled maniacally.

Regina stood, her posture defiant. "What are you saying?"

The man flicked his wrist, pointing his index finger toward the ceiling. "First there was your mother… Oh, beautiful Cora. I taught her everything I know… in exchange for you. But when she did not delivered…." Rumpelstiltskin ran two fingers across his neck. "Then there was dear Snowm taken so suddenly by an intractable disease…. An old man's heart can take so much. It was just a matter of time until our dear King died of a broken heart."

Regina's teeth were bare and she released a low groan. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her reaction: he could see Cora in her; he could see the beautiful monster he could have created. Regina unsheathed David's sword and pointed it toward her nemesis. "Leave at once…"

"Or what dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled at the futile attempt. "What will you do?" With a wave of his hand, he moved the sword from Regina's hand to his own. David immediately placed himself between his love and the powerful sorcerer. "There is nothing you can do to stop me besides coming with me willingly."

"Never!" David screamed.

Another giggle escaped the throat of the Dark One. "I feel magnanimous today. I will give you one year. One year from this day to surrender to me. If you don't, I will take all your happy endings away." He flicked his wrist and a cloud of dark smoke encircled him. He managed one last comment before disappearing completely. "One year, dearie!"

David turned toward Regina who was about to fall apart. He pulled her into a loving embrace. "I won't let him take you. I won't let him come between us. We will be together…. always."


	17. You are not alone - Rated T

You are not alone - Rated T

 **Sequel to Never Again. Non-magical Storybrooke AU where Regina is abused by her husband, Leopold. David is called one night at the hospital and arrested the mayor for assault and battery on his wife. He hides Regina at Granny's so she can heal. This picks up after his conversation in the dinner with Mary-Margaret.**

David Nolan climbed the stairs leading to Regina's bedroom slowly. Although Mary-Margaret was convinced he was telling her the truth about her stepmother's conditions, she still couldn't believe that her father was the monster David knew him to be. Since her mother's death almost fifteen years earlier, she had placed her father on a pedestal. But sometimes, even heroes could fall.

When he entered the room, he found Granny knitting in the armchair near the window at the foot of the bed where he had left Regina a few hours earlier. "How is she?" He whispered to the bed-and-breakfast owner.

"Scared." Granny answered, looking at him over her glasses. "She woke up half an hour ago and asked for you."

David sighed. Regina was his responsibility now but he also had a wife and baby at home. Despite his best efforts, he wouldn't be able to spend his entire days and nights with the frightened woman.

Granny seemed to have sense his internal struggle. She stood from the chair. "She is trusting _you_ to help her. You can't abandon her."

"I know." The sheriff answered in-between clenched teeth. "I'm not planning to." He looked at Regina asleep on the bed. Her features were contorted in pain and fear and she was twitching, in the midst of a nightmare. "Has she eaten anything?"

Granny shook her head. "I offered to get her something when she woke."

"But she didn't want to be left alone." David finished for the old woman. "I'll stay with her. Can you get her some soup?"

"Of course." Granny smiled before exiting the bedroom, sparing one last look at Regina. The woman seemed so small on the bed and Granny's heart broke at the thought of what Regina must have gone through.

David sat on edge of the bed beside Regina and rubbed her back gently. "Regina…" He hadn't been prepared for the woman's reaction. Her eyes shot open and she squirmed away from him, clearly afraid of what would come next. "Hey… shhh.. It's just me." He said soothingly. "You were having a nightmare." As soon as she recognized the sheriff, Regina settled on the bed. David smiled at her encouragingly. "You're safe, here. No one is coming for you."

Regina shrugged. "It's only a matter of time."

David placed his hand over the small of her back. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Even when you're not here?"

David sighed. "I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Mary-Margaret." Regina tensed at the mention of her stepdaughter. "She doesn't know you're here. But she is not a sixteen-year-old teenager anymore. She is going to hold her father accountable." He continued with more assurance than he felt. "You're not alone anymore."

Regina buried her face into the soft pillow and cried. David let her. Beyond the physical trauma, he knew that the psychological one ran deeper. She needed to talk to Archie, but first, she needed to feel safe and taken care of. By the time Granny came back half an hour later with some soup and a piece of apple pie, Regina had somewhat quieted.

"How about we put some food in your stomach?" The old lady announced cheerfully.

"Regina, are you hungry?" David asked her with a bright smile.

The brunette shook her head. "Not really." She never had much of an appetite.

"How about we give a try?" David encouraged her. Whale had made it very clear that she needed to gain some weight as well as getting more nutrients. "Besides, Granny's apple pie is the best."

Regina considered the offer. "I like apples." She conceded.

David chuckled. "Do you need help sitting up?" After everything Regina had been through, he had made a point to always ask her for permission before touching her.

Regina nodded and David leaned toward her. "Wrap your arm around my neck. And you need to tell me if I'm hurting you." With another nod, Regina followed his instructions. David helped her move carefully into a sitting position on the bed and Granny placed the tray on her lap. Regina started eating the soup slowly under the watchful eyes of her rescuers. Once she was finished with half the bowl, Regina took a few bites of the apple pie before pushing the tray away. Neither David nor Granny tried to force her to eat more. Her appetite would return eventually but it would take time.

"Would you like to shower?" David asked her.

Regina nodded quickly. Despite the sponge bath the nurses had given her at the hospital, she felt dirty. She hadn't had the opportunity to wash away her husband's seed. David helped Regina to her feet and walked her toward the shared bathroom. "Granny is going to help you. I'll be right outside."

The shower took a lot longer than expected but for the first time in years, Regina felt clean and free. The water had soothed her bruised skin and as Granny had helped her remove traces of her husband, she had let herself hope. She hoped that once the bruises were faded, she would never have to bear her husband's marks again. After helping her in one of Ruby's t-shirt, Granny walked Regina back to her bedroom. She smiled at David, the first genuine one he had seen from her in all the years he had known Regina.

Regina was asleep before her head even touched the pillow. "Sweet dreams." David wished her as he arranged the blankets around her. As he was about to thank Granny for all her help, his phone buzzed. He retrieved it from his pocket and read the text message, frowning.

"What is it?" Granny prompted.

"Snow. She says she has something for me. Something to help Regina."

"Go. I'll stay with her."

EC

David arrived at the loft fifteen minutes later. After greeting his baby girl, the sheriff sat at the counter with his wife. Mary-Margaret placed the voice recorder she often used while preparing her lessons in front of David and pressed play.

" _Tell your husband to bring me back my wife!"_ Leopold's voice was coming clear in the recording.

" _You're hurting her!"_

" _Is this what your ignorant son of a miner told you? I don't know what he thinks happened. But I didn't touch her. I never have!"_

" _I saw the pictures, daddy! She didn't get those bruises by falling down a staircase! What have you done to her?"_ Mary-Margaret's voice was trembling.

" _Nothing! Nothing that concerns you anyway. She is my wife!"_

" _And that gives you the right to beat her? What else did you do to her? Did she ever agree to marry you or did you force her?"_

" _I never forced Regina to do anything but her marital duties."_

David heard Snow gasped. " _And when she didn't?"_ When her father didn't answer, Snow continued for him. " _It's true, isn't it? David arrested you because you beat her up."_ David heard a soft sob. " _How can I have been so blind? You're a monster!"_

David heard some ruffling. " _Let go of me!"_ He heard his wife once more. " _Did you touch her? Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth or you'll never see me or Emma again!"_

" _I expect Regina to behave as my wife, yes! Is it a crime? Is it a crime to ask one's wife to prepare a decent meal at the end of the day? Or to provide me with some comfort at night? Doesn't David expect you in his bed?"_

" _NO!"_ Snow screamed. " _You beat her… you raped her… How… how could you?"_ David heard more movements and a click, signaling the end of the recording. He looked at the recorder for a long time: this was the only proof he needed to send Leopold to jail for years.

After a few long minutes, David looked at his wife. "Did he hurt you?"

Snow shook her head. "He was mad. And… I believe you. I believe Regina. And … oh David, tell her I'm so sorry!" David wrapped his arms around his crying wife.

"You're going to tell her that yourself. And you're going to help her. She is going to need all the support she can get. She needs to know that her family is not going to abandon her."


	18. Caught in the act - Rated M

Caught in the act - Rated M

 **OS in response to the prompt 'Caught in the Act' for EC Week 2017 Day1. Rated M for a reason. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Regina shifted uncomfortable on the bed. She was entering her last two weeks of pregnancy and the humid heat of Maine in the late summer didn't help making the last stretch less difficult. She rolled over on her back with a groan and try to find a comfortable position to finish reading the twentieth parenting magazine she had bought this week alone.

A slight breeze blew through the open window, hardening her nipples underneath the silken nightgown. The brunette whined, feeling the wetness already pooling in-between her thighs. Pregnancy had made her hornier than usual and she cursed under her breath for having allowed David to take a trip to the convenient store. Nevermind that the trip had been motivated by her sudden cravings for Nutella on a pickle.

She tried to ignore the feeling but another gust of marine air stimulated her already over sensed body. She moaned loudly and passed her hand over the breasts trying to relieve some of the tension but to no avail. Defeated, Regina's hand moved southward over her distended abdomen toward her throbbing clit. She gasped as soon as she touched her bundle of nerves. She rubbed herself hard, keeping a punishing pace.

Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She opened her mouth but only managed soft whimpers. She rubbed herself harder until she finally climaxed, moaning loudly.

EC

David thanked Clark for looking for the last jar of Nutella in the back. On the bright side, Regina's cravings would be satisfied tonight. On the other hand, he knew that the next jar of Nutella would not arrive before Regina would deliver their baby and he was afraid to break the news to her.

Her hormones had been all over the place and with them so was her temper and magic. Any little inconvenience sent her in either an unbridled rage or sobbing uncontrollably. And Nutella -or lack thereof- would not be received as a minor inconvenience.

After paying for the chocolate treat and accompanying pickles, David climbed in his truck and headed toward the diner's. Regina had also discovered a new love for Granny's gelato and David wanted to surprise her with a pint of her favorite flavor - apple.

"What can I do for you?" Granny smiled when the disheveled Prince entered her establishment. She was familiar with Regina's pregnancy cravings, having open the kitchen just last week to prepare some cheesy fries at 2 o'clock in the morning after David had begged her not to send him back home empty-handed. Considering that the previous tantrum had resulted in an earthquake, Granny hadn't needed too much convincing.

"Just a pint of apple gelato." He sat down at the counter.

Granny yelled the order to the kitchen before turning her attention back to David. "How is our Queen?" She asked teasingly.

"As good as expected in the last two weeks of pregnancy."

The old wolf chuckled. "I'm sure you both can't wait for the little one to get here."

"Excited… but also worried." He confessed. "Regina is a fantastic mother but I don't really have any experience raising a child."

"Trust me you'll learn very quickly."

Red brought him his order. "Afternoon craving?" She asked playfully.

"No, that will surely come in the evening. For this afternoon, I have the Nutella and pickles."

Red scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I guess it's better than the ground beef in apple sauce she ate for about two months."

David rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He took the bag with the ice cream and stood up, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

Granny shook her index finger. "Don't worry about it. Happy to contribute to Regina's pregnancy cravings."

David chuckled, understanding the double meaning. Since Regina couldn't always control her powers with her hormones running wild, everyone in town had been walking on eggshells. "I'll pass along the sentiment." He winked before exiting the diner.

Still smiling to himself over the fact that everyone was bending over backwards to satisfy Regina's needs, David drove back toward the mansion. As he parked in the driveway of 108 Mifflin Street, he chuckled as he remembered last time he had caught Regina at midnight with a spoonful of the apple gelato. Her glare had been enough to stop him from teasing her about it. Besides, apple gelato and Nutella were not the only cravings he had been called upon to satiate. Her sexual appetite had only increased throughout her pregnancy.

She had woken him two nights ago in need of rough sex. Not that he had been complaining but he was afraid of hurting the baby. Frustrated, Regina had given him the best blow job he had ever received, making it impossible for him not to return the favor. He had lost count of how many orgasms he had given her that night, but they had stayed up until dawn broke on the horizon.

David placed the gelato in the freezer and opened the pickle and Nutella jars. Placing them on a tray, he climbed the stairs toward their bedroom. He almost dropped the items when he entered the bedroom and found Regina pleasuring herself. He didn't dare move, unwilling to stop her as she was chasing her orgasm. She looked glorious, her back arching with each stroke of her finger on her clit. The soft moans that made it past her tight lips told David she was close and it took all of his willpower not to make his presence known.

After a couple more minutes, her thighs quivered and she released a heavy moan before collapsing on the bed.

"Need help, baby?" He asked flirtatiously as soon as her breathing returned to normal.

Regina opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of her husband's voice. She blushed and bit her lower lip sheepishly. She soon regained her composure however and answered him in a regal tone. "You were unavailable so I had to take care of it myself."

David laughed and placed the tray beside her on the bed. "I wouldn't mind joining in." He asked lustily.

"I may have some use for you yet, shepherd." She teased, pulling him to her by the lapels of his shirt.


	19. Journals - Rated T

Journals - Rated T

 **Day 2 of ECWeek: Regina's journals during her time with Leopold surface. Nothing graphic but mind the rating.**

* * *

David wandered the corridors of the Dark Castle aimlessly. He often wondered what the palace must have looked like when Leopold was still alive. Were the walls as dark and bare or had the King decorated them with rich, colorful tapestry, characteristic of the castle he and Snow had inhabited before the curse?

He knew that the daydreams were just an excuse not to think about the news Snow had just dropped on all of them: she was pregnant. And the Prince didn't know whether he should be happy or sad about the news. On the one hand, he had always wanted a big family. At the beginning of their relationship, he and Snow had talked about having at least five kids. However, the dream had soon faded when Regina had threatened their unborn child. The feud with Regina had led them from one quest to the next. It was not a life for children. Not one he had wanted for his anyways.

Regina may be on their side now but their lives were still being threatened by another evil sorceress. Then, there was Emma. They had just said goodbye to their firstborn again and David felt like the pregnancy was yet another betrayal toward their daughter.

His feet took him toward a long, decrepit corridor. David frowned. Regina had protected her castle from the effect of time but this wing had definitely seen better days. Was the spell not powerful enough to extend to the full length of the castle? David doubted this was the answer since Regina had not only protected the structure but also the gardens and royal ground surrounding her castle.

This meant that Regina had abandoned this wing long before the curse was cast. But why? His curiosity piqued, David proceeded cautiously along the corridor. He entered the first room and was surprised to find it empty saved for a bed with a bare mattress. As he turned around, he saw the marks made on the wooden door. Someone had been counting the days spent in this room: 25 according to the ticks. David's stomach heaved when he realized that the marks hadn't been made with chalk but carved with fingernails. The Prince traced the faded bloodstains with his fingers, wondering what torture the Evil Queen had imposed on this room's resident.

David continued down the corridor. The next room resembled a nursing station with beds, flasks, and bandages that had been left untouched for many years. David walked around the room, looking for any clues of what could have transpired in this remote part of the castle. But his meticulous search returned very little in terms of answers, besides discovering a nurse's penchant for ribbons.

David exited the nurses' room and walked across the corridor toward what he summoned to be the doctor's office. He found more flasks with liquids of various colors and other instruments, including what unmistakably looked like a syringe. The medicine of the Enchanted Forest had not been very sophisticated but royals had had accessed to the latest medical breakthroughs either from this world or another.

More and more disgusted by the crimes Regina had committed, David left the room and walked toward the last room at the end of the corridor. It was different than the sterile environment of the previous rooms. This one contained a large desk in one corner and a chaise-longue and two armchairs near the fireplace on the other side. It reminded David of Archie's office back in Storybrooke. The Prince walked inside, caressing the cracked leather on the back of one of the armchairs.

Heading for the desk, David couldn't help but notice that the room had been decorated to create a sense of safety. Sitting in the large chair, David searched the drawers for any clues. He was about to give up when he found two journals buried at the bottom of the largest drawer. The writing on the cover of the first one was unmistakable: Regina's. The second one was larger and meticulously recorded the date and the name of the patient: the Queen.

David's heart leapt in his throat. These journals were not from the Evil Queen but from the woman who had been married to Leopold, the woman who had raised his dear Snow, the woman his wife loved despite all the horrors between them. With shaky hands, David opened the medical journal and started reading the entries.

With tears in his eyes, David slammed the journal shut and grabbed it along the one that had belonged to Regina. He left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

EC

"Where is Regina?"

Snow jumped at the harshness in her husband's tone. "In the gardens, I believe." She caressed her still flat abdomen. "She likes to go there in the afternoon."

"Regina shouldn't be left alone." He said cryptically.

Snow sighed. "David, she isn't the same woman. She's changed. She is part of our family now."

And this was the exact reason why he didn't want Regina alone with her dark thoughts. "I just need to talk to her." He gave his wife what he hoped was a reassuring smile before leaving the library.

David released the breath he had been holding as soon as he saw Regina. He stopped in his tracks and took a moment to admire the woman in front of him. She was sitting on a bench in the far side of the small garden, looking toward the mountains. The afternoon sun softened her features and in that instance, David realized that this is what Regina must have looked like when she moved in this castle after her marriage to the King.

He approached her slowly. "Mind if I join you?"

Regina jumped at the voice, a scowl already forming at the corner of her lips. "If you must."

David didn't let the venom in her tone deter him. He sat next to her and pulled the two journals from underneath his jacket. "Regina…"

"Where did you get this?" She snatched her journal from his hands. Her eyes were wide in anger and her nostrils were flaring as if she was breathing fire.

"I… I didn't read it." He tried to explain. "But…"

"No buts, Charming! You've obviously read the good doctor's." Her tone was full of disdain at the mention of the man who had kept her in a room alone for almost a month. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

David didn't try to defend himself. "Is it true?"

"Have you ever heard of doctor patient confidentiality?" She stood up abruptly. "And I'm not discussing MY personal life with the likes of you."

Before he could stop her, Regina poofed herself out of the garden.

ECECEC

David hadn't seen Regina for the past week. Nor had anyone else for that matter. He was worried about her but he knew she would never accept his help and he couldn't confide in anyone else about his fears without revealing one of Regina's best kept secrets.

The Prince looked over the horizon toward the sun battling the darkness of the night. Another day to worry about Zelena and her plans. Another day that could be the last.

"David, what is it?" Snow sat opposite her husband on the couch.

"It's nothing." He dismissed.

"I know it's not nothing. Please tell me."

"Was Regina ever happy?" He finally asked his wife.

Snow was surprised by the choice of topic. "I thought she was… but again, I was a child then. I saw what I wanted to see."

"And what you were allowed to see." He murmured to himself.

"She was happy with Henry."

"And she lost him."

"David, where is this coming from?" Snow asked worryingly. "Is there something wrong with Regina?"

David shook his head. "No. I did something I shouldn't have done and she's mad at me."

Snow gave him a soft smile. "I don't think I'm the best one to give you advice on how to apologize to Regina."

David looked at his wife incredulously. This was the understatement of the year. Her revealing a secret was the reason they were here in the first place. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Apologize to Regina?"

"I didn't know about Daniel until she told me at his grave. By then, it was too late." David stood from the couch. "Where are you going?" Snow asked in bewilderment.

"Apologize." The Prince exited the room, heading toward the kitchen where he knew he would find Granny preparing a breakfast tray for the Queen.

EC

David swallowed hard before knocking on the heavy oak doors leading to Regina's bedchambers. It didn't take too much convincing on his part to get Granny to let him be the one delivering Regina's food.

"Leave it on the table", was the only answer.

David entered the dark room and placed the tray on the table as per the Queen's instructions. Regina was laying on her side, her back to him but he could tell she had been crying. "Regina…"

Her blood froze in her veins at the voice. She sat to face him, her eyes ablaze with pure anger. "How dare you?" She clutched the sheets tightly, trying to control her magic. She wanted to kill him for invading her privacy not once, but twice.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Apology not accepted. Now get out of my chambers."

David shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I know you're ok." He approached the bed hesitantly. "You're family, Regina…"

"And you want to know if I'd do it again?"

David nodded. "Would you?"

"If I say no, would you leave me alone?"

"If I'm convinced you're telling me the truth, I will."

"Don't worry, Shepherd. You won't get rid of me that easily." Regina turned her face away as she spoke. Not three months ago, she had planned to use the sleeping curse on herself. She hadn't lied to the pesky thief then. She wasn't planning on hurting herself anymore, at least not without taking Zelena along with her.

David moved from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Regina…" He started.

"Leave." She ordered, snapping her head back towards him. "Now."

With a sigh, David turned around and walked toward the heavy doors. He wouldn't be able to get through to Regina but there must be someone in the castle who could. In the meantime, he had no intention of angering her further. As he placed a hand on the door's handle, the Queen spoke again. "I was young. And stupid."

David froze, unsure about whether he should leave as she had ordered only a few minutes before. "After our wedding, Leopold took me as his wife to keep up appearances. But the following day, he was already gone." Regina continued in an even voice.

David turned around slowly, facing the broken woman on the bed. Gone was the angry mask of the Evil Queen. The Regina in front of him was vulnerable and all he wanted was to protect her. "I tried to convince myself that it was better this way. If I had to be trapped in this marriage, at least I didn't have to deal with the presence of my unwanted husband and the insufferable pest that had cost Daniel his life." Regina bit on her lower lip hard to prevent the tears from falling.

David walked back toward the bed and sat on the foot, waiting for Regina to continue. He didn't know why she had a change of heart but she obviously needed to talk to someone and he would be here for her.

"Truth be told, I was miserable. I had no friends in this castle. Everyone compared me to Queen Eva and of course, I was coming short of all expectations. At the beginning, I tried to organize tea parties with the high society but no one ever showed up. I was a pariah. I was unwanted, except for the few days when Snow needed a mother." Regina took a deep breath. "I was lonely and I just wanted to be with Daniel… in eternity. I had nothing to live for." She paused. "It would only take a few drops of the poison in my tea." She chuckled darkly. "What I didn't know was that the tea I had chosen happened to be the exact antidote to that particular poison. What an idiot! I didn't die in my sleep as I had planned but when my maids came in the morning, they found me unresponsive on the bed with the incriminating tea cup next to me and the vial of poison in the drawer of my nightstand. They called the Royal Doctor immediately, who ordered for more tea to be prepared. I woke up in the afternoon, with a massive headache but no other side effects."

David reached for her hand. He squeezed it lightly and rubbed its back with the pad of his thumb. "Did anyone know?"

Regina shook her head. "The maids who had found me were told not to say anything besides the usual platitudes. Leopold came back with Snow in the evening and agreed with the doctor to move me to another wing of the castle, where I could recover in private." Regina snorted at the memory. "The doctor took me to the east wing and put me in a room by myself. Twice a day he would come and ask me to write in this journal." She nodded toward the object she despised more than Snow White herself. "He would then read it and force me to talk about my feelings. When I became agitated," Regina air-quoted the word, "he would force poppy milk down my throat. Eventually, I told him what he wanted to hear and I was allowed back in the main part of the castle under heavy guard."

"Regina, I'm sorry." The words didn't even begin to describe how disgusted he felt but he couldn't find anything else to say. "Why… why did you tell me?"

Regina shrugged. "You'd have told Snow about your findings and I'd rather you hear my version before it becomes a state affair."

"Your secret is safe with me." He promised her. Repositioning himself on the bed, he cupped Regina's cheek gently, forcing her to look at him. "You were in a dark place then. You'd lost the person you loved the most and you were lonely." He wetted his lips before continuing. "I want you to know that you're not alone here."

Regina looked into his deep blue eyes, searching for the lie. "I'm alone, David. I've been alone for so long before Henry came that I got used to the loneliness. Don't worry about me."

"Although I'm going to trust that you won't try to take your own life, I won't stop worrying about you. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. Always."

Regina shook her head. "I won't take my own life." She confirmed. "But I won't defend it either." She told him truthfully, referring to the inevitable showdown with her sister. "I have nothing to live for."

David nodded his understanding. "Then know that I won't let you sacrifice yourself again."


	20. Destiny - Rated T

Destiny - Rated T

 **Day3 of EC Week - Young Regina meets Shepherd David. Warning: OS mentions the book Regina Raising. No spoilers given and it's not necessary to have read the book.**

* * *

David poured the hot water over the tea bag and headed back to the living room where Regina was bundled up in blankets near the fireplace. He sat on the fur next to her and handed her the tea, which she grabbed gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, tracing the bruise on her forehead from the earlier fight with the latest magical catastrophe that had entered Storybrooke. Regina had been thrown back a couple hundred feet but thankfully, she had suffered no major injuries.

The brunette nodded before resting her head on David's shoulder. "I'll be ok." She sipped on the tea slowly.

"Why didn't you wait for Emma, Hook, and I?" He reprimanded softly, while wrapping his arms around his wife. They'd been married for two years and David couldn't conceive his life without her.

Regina sighed. "I'm not a damsel in distress who needs her Prince for everything."

"I never said you were, baby. But you scared me to death when you disappeared on us."

"I'm used to doing this alone, David. I've been alone my entire life."

"You're not alone anymore." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "And I, for one, would rather have you alive."

Regina closed her eyes. No one had ever cared about her safety before Henry and David. The last person who had had his heart crushed by her mother. She wasn't used to taking other people into consideration when making her sometimes reckless decisions. "Do you remember the day we've met for the first time?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"You mean when George tried to have me executed?"

Regina chuckled. "You don't remember, do you?"

ECECEC

 _Enchanted Forest, sixteen year old Regina_

Regina never had a friend before but she had found one in Claire Fairchild. The summer had gone by fast, punctuated by social events and other more mischievous activities. Regina had convinced her mother to let her accompany Claire to the local market and Regina couldn't hide her excitement.

"You've never been to the market?" Claire asked, surprised.

"My mother always sends the help." Regina shrugged her answer, unwilling to show her friend how sheltered her life had truly been.

Claire smiled fondly. "Then you're going to love it!"

And loved it she did. The two women spent the entire afternoon going from one stand to the next, sampling the local food and beverages, trying on jewelry and admiring the art and craft. Everything Regina touched opened a new world of possibilities, new dreams that would never come true. Ever since she was a child, she had dreamt about traveling the world but she knew that her destiny had already been decided by her mother, for one day she would be Queen.

"And what do you have?" Regina heard Claire asked the next merchant.

"Simply the best goat cheese on the market." A young boy with long, dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes responded.

Regina smiled at him mischievously. "Oh, is that right? I think somebody else made that claim maybe further down this way." She pointed in the direction they'd come from.

"Then this person is a liar." The shepherd answered in the same light tone the Princess had used. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Her long raven hair was braided down her back, her eyes were shining with mischief and amusement, and her skin glew like diamonds in the sun. She was truly magnificent. And out of his league, he reminded himself.

"What's your name, Shepherd?" The gorgeous brunette asked playfully.

"David."

"I"m…" She hesitated. She didn't want to be Regina, the gilded Princess her mother couldn't wait to marry off to ensure her place in society. "I'm Gilda." She said instead to Claire's astonishment but one stern look in the blonde's directions silenced any forthcoming protests. "May I try the best goat cheese in the market?" She tapped her lips with her fingertips, while looking at the young merchant. He was handsome in a rustic kind of way and Regina found herself attracted to the down to earth teenager. His arms and chests were already muscled by years of work in the field and his skin was tanned from spending so much time in the sun. He didn't look like any of the princes her mother had set her up with and Regina found herself attracted to him despite the rags he was wearing and the awful long hair that were in desperate need of some shampoo.

The shepherd hurriedly spread his goat cheese onto two pieces of bread and offered them to his client. Regina bit into the cheese and moaned. "You were right, Shepherd! This is the best goat cheese here! What do you think, Claire?"

"Yes, Gilda," Claire accentuated the name in disapproval, "It's indeed very good."

"I'll buy it!" Regina exclaimed cheerfully.

"How… how much do you want?" David babbled out. He hadn't been able to sell much at the market since the unspoken rules meant for his direct rival to sell his products first.

"All of it!" Regina chuckled at the bewildered expression on the teenager's face. She took three pieces of gold from her purse and offered them to the poor merchant. "Will this be enough?"

With trembling hands, David took the three pieces of gold and nodded slowly. It was more than enough but his mother needed medication and one of these gold pieces would be enough to cover the apothecary's cost. The second one would go toward building materials for the repairs on the barn that had been damaged in the last winter storm. The last one would help them stay afloat until summertime, when he would be able to sell his fruits and vegetables besides the goat cheese.

Regina placed the gold in David's hands. "I'll come back for more." It was a promise she would likely be unable to keep when her mother would discover she had overpaid for what amounted to mediocre goat cheese.

David murmured a thank-you while wrapping the various cheeses for his client. He handed the haphazardly wrapped package to the woman he only knew as Gilda, who took it with a smile. David watched as the two women made their way down the aisle, talking to other merchants.

ECECEC

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?" David chuckled after Regina was finished with her tale. The three pieces of gold she had given him then had saved his mother's life and their farm. He had been so focused on finding Gilda again that he had never made the connection between her and Regina. How could he have? The Evil Queen wasn't exactly known for her acts of kindness. David frowned. This encounter happened before the fateful incident involving Snow. "Why did you overpay for the cheese?"

"You looked like you needed it."

David nodded. "We did. You saved my mother's life. We wouldn't have been able to afford the medication if you hadn't bought my entire stock."

Regina laughed. "Yeah… my mother wasn't too pleased." She nuzzled into David. "But I should be the one to thank you."

"Me?" He asked in confusion.

Regina nodded. "This summer marked…" She swallowed hard. "Let's just say that I didn't become the Evil Queen overnight. I did something that I'm not proud of. Something that I will never be able to make right." Her thoughts drifted toward Claire. She had been angry then but once the anger had passed, she had only felt remorse.

Regina straightened up and cupped David's cheek. "I met Daniel a few months after that. And he reminded me of you. He reminded me that I could be good. That I could do something to help others." She gave him a small smile.

David placed his hand over Regina's. "You ARE good, Regina. It takes a lot of courage to turn from the darkness."

With tears in her eyes, Regina kissed David's lips softly. "Thank you for always reminding me."


	21. We don't have to pretend - Rated K

We don't have to pretend - Rated K+

 **Thanks for all the reviews and love for these OS! Day 4 of #ECWeek: Fake relationship. Day 5 will be on my Twitter Account as a texting video.**

* * *

 _New York, New York_

"We should split up." Emma turned to face her father and Regina. "We can cover more ground this way!" They needed to stop Henry before it was too late. Two years after the death of Snow White and Robin Hood at the hands of Hades, the teenager had finally figured out how to stop magic. But as with all spells, there would be a price to pay and this one was particularly steep. His Author's powers would allow Henry to write magic out of this world but it would have to go somewhere and according to Belle's research, it would flow directly from the book to the Author, annihilating Henry in the process.

"Right!" David agreed with his daughter. "You and Killian should go to the Central Library. Regina and I will go to his hotel." He took the mayor by the hand, already walking in the hotel's direction.

"Aye, mate." Hook looked at David and Regina. Not even a year ago, he would have gone with David while Emma and Regina would have looked for Henry. But things were different now. The two had helped each other grieve for their loved ones and they had grown rather fond of each other. Although neither one of the them would admit to their growing attraction to one another, everyone in Storybrooke knew they were seeing each other: lunch at Granny's under the disguise of discussing town business, a walk in the park away from privy eyes, dinner at the mansion once a week when Henry was staying with Emma and Hook. They should be together as a couple but neither one of them had mustered the courage to ask the other one on a date.

"First group who finds Henry brings him to the car." Emma pointed at the bug.

"Hopefully it's not too late." Regina voiced the concern they all had. Best case scenario, they would stop Henry before he even started writing the spell in the book. But if there is one thing they had learned over their lifetime was that the best case scenario never happened. She locked eyes with Emma before following David down 5th Avenue. They needed to hurry. She wouldn't lose Henry too.

EC

Regina was panting, struggling to keep pace with the Prince. The pain in her right side had intensified ever since they had left Storybrooke but she had decided to ignore it. Right now, she would only focus on finding her son.

She gasped at the sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She stopped, grasping the light pole for support. Her knuckles turned white from the strength of her grip. "David…" She whispered but the Prince was already too far. She willed herself to continue but another wave of pain stopped her. She closed her eyes, ordering the throbbing to stop but to no avail. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife. She collapsed on her knees before her world went black.

David turned around when he realized that Regina was no longer following him, just in time to witness her collapse on the street. "Regina!" He ran toward her, calling her name several more times before reaching her still form. He kneeled besides Regina and cradled her small frame in his arm, careful not to hurt her further. "Regina!" He moved a strand of loose hair from her deathly pale face. She was burning up and her breathing was shallow through parted lips. David looked around the crowd for help but no one stopped. With shaky hands, he retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed 911.

EC

The paramedics arrived on the scene fifteen minutes later and asked him to step aside. David obliged begrudgingly, asking them what was wrong with the woman he had learned to care for more than he had ever thought possible. "Please…" He pleaded with one of the men while the others moved Regina to the gurney.

The muscled man turned around, as if he had just remembered David standing there. "She needs to go to a hospital." He said cryptically.

"What's wrong with her?" David watched helplessly as they loaded Regina in the back of the ambulance.

"We'll know more once she gets to the ER. We're going to Mercy."

"I'm going with her." David pushed past the strong man toward the vehicle.

"Are you immediate family?"

"I'm… I'm her husband." He wouldn't let Regina ride alone.

The man nodded and motioned for him to climb in the back. David took a seat near Regina's head and soothingly caressed her forehead. "You're going to be ok. You have to hold on…" He bit on his lower lip to hold back the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. "I'm here with you."

EC

David was sitting in the waiting room, his elbows on his knees, holding his head in a vice-like grip when Hook, Emma, and mercifully Henry entered the surgical floor.

"Dad!"

David raised his head, wiping his face with both hands in the process. He stood up quickly and jogged the short distance separating him from his family.

"Where is Mom? Is she ok?" Henry asked.

David placed his right hand on his grandson's shoulder. "She is in surgery, Henry. Her appendix ruptured but they are taking great care of her." Henry looked away from the Prince, toward the long corridor with a sign indicating the surgical theater. "It wasn't your fault." David reassured, squeezing Henry's shoulder.

Henry stayed silent for a long time. "We both know that's not true." He finally whispered, breaking free from his grandfather and heading toward the waiting area.

Emma looked at her father. "We stopped him in time but he's blaming himself. For Regina… for Snow and Robin."

David gasped in shock. "It wasn't his fault!"

"He brought me to Storybrooke to break the curse." Emma offered as an explanation.

"But we were miserable under the curse. Including Regina. Henry knows that."

"But you were all safe." Hook finished for his wife. "There was no magic to hurt anyone."

David looked at Henry and grunted. Magic had ruined their lives, that much was true. But destroying magic wasn't the answer. Of that he was certain. Magic had also saved all their lives on more than one occasion.

David silently took a seat near his grandson in the waiting area. "Your mom will be ok, Henry. She's the strongest person I know."

Henry never replied, his eyes fixed on the corridor, waiting for the doctor to come back with news.

EC

The surgery lasted another two hours. When the surgeon finally emerged in the waiting area, Hook, Emma, Henry, and David jumped to their feet. "How is she?" Henry pressed.

The doctor looked between David and Henry in confusion, nonetheless delivering his prognosis. "She just woke up. She's doing fine. She'll be able to leave in a couple of days." He smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to see your wife?"

Hook, Emma, and Henry turned to face David with wide eyes but before any of them could object, David nodded. "Please." He locked eyes with Emma, silently begging her to confirm the story.

The blonde nodded. "Go see her. And wish her a speedy recovery." She dug her fingernails in her son's back. David had most likely lied to be able to stay with Regina as long as possible. Now, they would have to cover the lie with more of their own. "Tell her the rest of her family is here."

David smiled gratefully before following the doctor toward the recovery room. Regina was the only occupant of the sterile room that could accommodate up to five other patients. A nurse was busying herself to make her patient comfortable while jolting down readings on the chart. When she noticed the surgeon and David standing in the doorway, she moved to the side, smiling reassuringly at her patient. "Someone is here to see you." David heard her tell Regina.

The brunette turned her head toward the exit, a weak smile gracing her lips when she recognized David. The Prince hurried to be by her side. "Hey." He greeted softly, taking Regina's hand. "You scared me."

"Henry…" She whispered.

"He's safe. He's in the waiting room with the rest of our family." David rubbed Regina's cheek with the back of his fingers. Regina instinctively leaned into the cool touch.

"I can give you five minutes with your wife. But she needs rest." The nurse warned.

Regina's eyes widened at the mention of her "husband" but stayed silent. David thanked the nurse and waited for her and the doctor to leave the room before addressing Regina. "Sorry." He apologized. "They wouldn't let me go with you if I wasn't immediate family. I figured it would be easier to call you my wife than your son-in-law or the grandfather of your child." Regina chuckled slightly. The motion made her hiss in pain and she clenched her teeth, alarming David. "Let me get the nurse back."

"David, no. I'm ok." She grabbed his wrist. "Please, stay." She didn't want to be alone. David's presence was comforting her more than she would admit to herself or anyone else. She had always thought she would die the same way she had lived: alone and unloved. But Henry had shown her that it didn't have to be this way. He had shown her she could have a family and that she didn't have to be alone. He had shown her she was lovable and when Robin came along, she had been ready to take another chance on love. She had opened her heart, only to have it broken again when he had died. She had sworn then not to let anyone else in but David had insinuated himself into her broken heart and had started to mend the broken pieces. "Stay with me."

David nodded, taking Regina's warm hand in his own. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" He asked her gently.

"I just needed to find Henry. I… I can't lose him too." Her eyes were filling up with tears.

David leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "You really scared me, Regina. I don't want to lose you either."

Regina smiled at his softly. "I'm ok. I didn't mean to scare you."

David cupped her cheek with his free hand, his thumb wiping the tears that had fallen right below her eye. "The doctor said you're going to be fine. You should be out of here in a couple of days. We can find a place to stay in town until you're fully recovered before we go back to Storybrooke." He smiled at her. "I can even make sure there is spa for you to relax."

Regina smiled back. "This sounds delightful, my dear husband." She teased.

David sighed, running his thumb over Regina's lips. "I care about you." He finally admitted aloud. "This… this doesn't have to be fake. We don't have to pretend."

Regina's breath hitched. She had been afraid to hear these exact words. She had promised herself that if they were ever uttered, she would walk away from David. But in this moment, she wanted to believe in what he was offering. She freed her hand from his and ran it along her muscled arm to the nape of his neck. She pulled him closer to her.

David obliged immediately, his lips hovering over hers, waiting for her permission. Regina licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes begging him to make a move. He crashed his lips to hers then and moaned loudly when she parted them, her tongue meeting his. He caressed her tongue with his, never getting enough of her taste. Her hand slid from his neck to his cheek, holding him where she needed him the most. She moaned inside his mouth, urging him on.

When he finally released her, she pecked his lips one more time. Chocolate eyes met with blue ones. "I don't want to pretend anymore." She captured his lips again, finally letting her walls down. "I want this to be real."


	22. Nightmare - Rated T

Nightmare - Rated T

 **Day 6 of ECWeek: Handcuffed together**

* * *

Handcuffed. With the Prince no less. Regina was fuming. Not only had they been foolish enough to get captured by their latest foe but she had been forced to be bound to Snow's husband. Oh the irony!

"Regina, can you please sit closer?" Their arms were outstretched as far as they would go and he was starting to ache. His only response was two brown orbs sending daggers in his direction and a scowl. "Oh come on! We're in this together. Can we at least make ourselves more comfortable?"

"I'm perfectly comfortable where I am." She said stubbornly.

"Regina, come on! It's going to be night soon and this place will offer little protection against the chilly air."

Regina looked at him in disgust. "And what do you suggest? We huddle for warmth like animals? I'm a Queen, I'm a little bit more refined."

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Have it your way."

"Yes, I will have it my way!" Regina raised her voice. "We're in here because of you! Because instead of waiting just one minute and consider that it could have been all a trap -which it was- you went in there with your sword drawn and no backup!"

"I'm sorry I thought my family was in danger and they needed my help! I'm sorry you don't have anyone you care about!" As soon as he saw the hurt flash on her face, he wanted to take the words back. Of course, she had someone she cared about: Henry. He was the reason they were all here after all. "Regina, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…"

"Yes, you did. At least stop pretending that you care about me. I'm the Evil Queen. I deserve this. Everything that's coming to me." She laid down on the floor, keeping her distance from the Prince. When he was about to open his mouth to reply, she turned around, tugging on his arm.

David grunted but didn't say a word. Regina was trying, of that he was sure. And dredging up her past on every occasion was not helping her. "Regina…"

"Good night, David."

David sighed but simply laid down on the floor, keeping the distance Regina wanted. "Good night, Regina."

EC

"NOOO!" Regina's back arched from the cold surface she was laying on. Her feet and arms were bound and the sadistic smile of her victim was looming over her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to beg him to stop but she knew that none of her pleas would stop the madman. She knew better than anyone else the meaning of the gleam in his eyes. He could taste his revenge and he wasn't about to let it go. So she put her mask firmly in place as the man turned on the dial one more time. Her body contracted instantly, her hands weighted down the gurney by the cuff around her wrist. By both cuffs: the one restraining her physically and the one restraining her magic.

"Regina!" A voice was calling her but she didn't respond. If she just lay there, perhaps he would stop torturing her. She was wrong. She felt the electricity coursing through her body once more. She clenched her teeth, muffling any sound that could have escaped her throat. "Regina!" The voice was more panicked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed, sitting upright. "Regina… hey…"

David cupped Regina's cheek, trying to get her to focus on the present. He had a fair idea of the nightmare that had assaulted her. After all, he had been the one to rescue her. She had been barely alive then. "Hey…" He called out softly. "You're not there anymore." She was shivering violently and David knew it wasn't only from cold.

"I'm ok." Regina swallowed hard, chastising herself for letting David see her vulnerable. A weakness she was sure he would exploit somehow.

"No, you're not. You're still trembling."

"I'm just cold." Regina looked down at their bound wrists. The handcuffs had triggered her nightmare. "I'll be fine."

David nodded. Regina would never ask for help, least of all his. "How about we do huddle for warmth?" He offered. "I'm getting cold too." Regina didn't argue. She laid against David, soaking up his warmth. David wrapped his free arm around her and held her close. "Better?"

Regina nodded against him. "Yes. Thank you." She would never admit it but his presence was having a calming effect on her and soon she closed her eyes once again.

David looked at the sleeping Queen in his arms. She looked much younger, all of her worries gone for a short time. He rubbed her temple with his thumb. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. It was unfair. I know you'd sacrifice everything for Henry. And I just wish you'd realize that you have a family who will always be here for you." Regina scrunched up her nose in her sleep, eliciting a soft chuckle from the Prince. "Sweet dreams, Regina." He kissed her forehead before settling for the night.


	23. The plague - Rated T

The plague - Rated T

 **Final day of EC week! Trigger warning: semi-graphic depiction of a disease and major characters' deaths.**

* * *

Snow approached Belle with a cup of tea. The younger woman was inconsolable after losing her husband to the plague that had struck Storybrooke. The first few victims had been living in the remote part of town and Whale hadn't been able to diagnose them on time and start quarantine procedures. Not that it would have mattered anyway. This wasn't like any disease this world had ever faced. The plague didn't infect people randomly: it targeted magic practitioners, dark magic practitioners to be more precise.

Snow sat next to the woman in tears and handed her the steaming cup of tea. "Thank you." Belle whispered as she took the cup with shaky hands. She sipped on the burning liquid slowly. "I can't believe he's gone." A sob escaped her lips then and Mary-Margaret gently rubbed her back and shoulders in comfort. She didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. She needed to hear the comforting words as much as she was supposed to utter them.

"How is Regina?" Belle asked, understanding her friend's sullen mood.

"Fighting." Snow looked toward the corridor leading to Regina's room. She had been admitted earlier today. Since then, the hospital staff had tried to make her comfortable. Whale had warned her family that she wouldn't see morning but Snow wanted to have hope. Regina was a fighter, always had been and she wouldn't count her stepmother and former Evil Queen out just yet.

Belle only nodded. "You should be with her."

"She is saying goodbye to Henry." Tears cascaded down Snow White's cheeks. "She won't be conscious much longer." Snow swallowed her tears. "This is so unfair. Regina has redeemed herself. We were starting to have a relationship… we were friends."

"You said it yourself. She is fighting. Don't count her out just yet."

EC

When Mary-Margaret entered Regina's hospital room, she was surprised to find Henry laying next to her on the bed, holding her close to his chest. He had grown so much over the past couple of years that he stood a good head taller than Regina or herself.

The mayor had her eyes closed, her breathing definitely more labored than when she was first admitted to the hospital. Mary-Margaret watched the still form of her stepmother. Her skin was pale and her fingertips had started turning black, a symptom of the last stage of the disease. Whale was right: Regina wouldn't see another day. She placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. However, the small sob startled Henry. "Grandma?" He called out hesitantly.

Mary-Margaret approached the bed slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's ok." Henry reassured his grandmother. "She is unconscious." Henry looked at his mother unmoving in his arms. He moved a strand of hair from her forehead and placed a tender kiss there. He knew this was the last time he would see his mother and although they had spent her last three hours of consciousness together, it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted her to see him graduate high school and then college, take his first love to the prom, get married, and have children. He wanted her to see him grow as the Author. He just wanted to be able to hold her and be held by her. He wanted his mother but fate would rob him from the woman who had raised him. "Whale said she won't wake up again." He added in a flat voice. "Mom doesn't want me to stay with her."

Snow sat on the edge of the bed on the other side of Regina. "Henry…" She started. "She doesn't want you to remember her this way."

The teenager nodded. "Will you stay with her?"

Snow nodded. "I promise." She wiped his tear-marred cheeks. "She's not going through this alone." She grabbed his hand. "You should go…" Soon Regina would start bleeding out as her internal organs liquified from the disease and Snow didn't want Henry to witness it.

To her surprise, the teenager didn't argue and simply slid from the bed. "I love you. You'll always be with me." He kissed his mother one last time before exiting the room, his eyes never breaking contact with the small brunette on the bed. This wasn't how he wanted to remember his mother and he closed his eyes as soon as he left the room, conjuring images of breakfasts with Regina preparing apple pancakes, of evenings spent over his math homework, of outings at the beach, of nights spent watching a movie on the couch. He ran out of the hospital, barely stopping when he collided with David and Emma.

The blonde sheriff motioned for her father to continue as she caught up with her son. How could she face him? How could she tell him that his other mother would not be with them in the morning?

EC

The hospital had fallen quiet in the evening hours and David felt the chill going down his spine. Regina's conditions had deteriorated in the past half hour: each raspy breath was a desperate fight against the inevitable. She had started bleeding from her nose and mouth, her lungs rapidly filling with her own blood. It wouldn't be long now.

David slowly stood from the armchair and texted Emma and Snow. This would be their last chance to say goodbye. He approached Regina and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open then but they were unseeing. Wherever Regina thought she was, it wasn't in this room with him. However, David started to speak to her softly, reassuringly. In the unlikely event that Regina could hear him, he wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

Her fight lasted another two hours. By then, a small group of people had gathered at her bedside, each here to pay their last respects to the woman they had once considered an enemy: Snow, Emma, Hook, Granny, Red, Archie, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, Belle, and Gepetto. David was holding her in his arms, trying to make her last moments comfortable. "You're not alone, Regina." He whispered to her.

"Daniel…" She whispered back to him, her mind conjuring images of her first love.

David locked eyes with Snow, asking her how to respond. The brunette nodded, a silent approval to give Regina the comfort she needed. David sat on the bed, repositioning Regina against his chest. "He is with you, always." He murmured. "He is waiting for you." David held Regina through the spasms that coursed through her body. "He loves you. As we all do." He looked around the people assembled in the room. "You are loved, Regina."

Regina opened her eyes and for one short moment, Snow believed she was back in Storybrooke with all of them. "I love you, Regina." She squeezed her stepmother's hand gently. "You're not alone. We're all here for you."

Her chocolate brown eyes settled on David's blue and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Her stable boy was with her.

David leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering a last "I love you" to his former enemy. As soon as his lips broke contact with Regina's skin, the mayor's body went limp in his arms.

Snow wailed in pain as Regina lost her fight against the plague. Belle caught the woman in a warm embrace, consoling her as much as she was trying to console herself. The dwarves removed their caps and bowed their heads in respect while David kept holding Regina in his arms. He looked at her finally peaceful features.

David frowned when he noticed it: the slight, rhythmic rising and falling of her chest, the colors that had started to appear on her cheeks, and the pinky tips of her fingers where black should be. "GO GET WHALE!" He screamed at no one in particular, repositioning Regina so he could have a better look at her. He cupped her cheek and caressed her skin with the pad of his thumb. "You won." He told her with tears in his eyes, not quite believing what he was witnessing. He turned to face Snow. "She won."

Snow let go of Belle and sat on the other side of the bed, holding Regina's hand once more. She felt the mayor weakly squeeze back and Snow let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Regina was coming back to her family.

EC

"The translation took some time." Blue whispered as she showed the piece of paper to Mary-Margaret and David the following morning. They had relayed each other by Regina's side, waiting for the mayor to wake up. "But it seems that David's confession saved her."

"How?" The blonde man frowned.

Blue pointed to a specific passage and read the translation. "The spell will break for the one who was once considered a foe but can now be called a friend."

Mary-Margaret gasped at the realization and turned to David excitedly. "The spell broke when you told her that you loved her." She smiled brightly, a reaction he wouldn't have expected considering he just told another woman that he loved her. Not the kind of romantic love that he shared with Snow but he loved Regina as family.

"Any other survivor?" David asked in an attempt to divert from the uncomfortable subject. Although he loved Regina, he wasn't ready to confess the feeling to the entire town.

The fairy shook her head. "Regina is the only lucky one."

"She wasn't lucky." The adults spun around to look at the lanky teenager, who was running a cool cloth against his mother's skin. "She worked hard to redeem herself. She deserved to be saved." Henry's attention turned back toward his mother, who had still to regain consciousness. Although her family was already considering her out of the woods, Whale had remained cautiously optimistic: there was no telling how much damage the disease had caused until Regina woke up.

EC

It was well past midnight when Regina began to stir on the bed. The small moans and whimpers immediately woke David up and he rushed to her side. "Regina?" He called her name softly. "Hey… you're ok." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You're in Storybrooke." Regina opened her eyes then, taking in her surroundings. "You won." He told her. "You beat the disease." Her eyes settled on his, begging him for an explanation. He told her about the events of the past day, including his role in breaking the curse.

She smirked as he boasted from his exploits. "Prince Charming can apparently kiss any woman to wake her up." Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly.

David chuckled. "Take it easy." He rubbed her shoulders again. "But I'm glad to see the Queen of Sass is well."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "Henry?"

"He spent the day here helping us take care of you. The nurses had to drag him out of the hospital. They bent the rules to let one of us stay with you after visiting hours but they wouldn't allow a minor to do so."

Regina nodded, tears already forming in her eyes. When a sob escaped her throat, an alarmed Prince tried to console her as best he could. "You're ok, Regina. It's over. You're going to be just fine."

After everything that had happened to her over the past few days, Regina couldn't stop crying. She was ashamed to show the Prince how weak and unsettled she was but she couldn't stop herself. "I'm sorry."

"Oh… please, no. Please, don't apologize." He helped her sit up straighter on the bed as she was fighting her tears. "Regina, it's ok. You went through a lot. It's ok…" He repeated his mantra until Regina collapsed in his arms, fisting his shirt. She was crying in earnest, unable to stop the tears. "Shh…" David soothed. "Just let it all out." He started rocking them gently, waiting for her to settle. Nobody should have to go through the kind of physical and mental suffering Regina had just endured. She had thought she would die. She had been forced to say goodbye to her child, to see the hurt in his eyes at the knowledge that his mother wouldn't be here for him. And it literally tore her heart apart.

After a while, Regina finally quieted in David's arms. "I love you too." She let out in a whisper. If the hospital hadn't been so silent, he wouldn't have heard her.

David held the small brunette tighter against him and kissed the crown of her head before settling his cheek over it. "I love you, Regina. You're part of my family."


End file.
